


Per creperum

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой и успешный офицер императорской гвардии неожиданно и, казалось бы, случайно встречает в столице старого друга, с которым когда-то учился в офицерской школе. Возобновлённая дружба была бы не лишена приятности, если бы Леон вдруг не выяснил, что не знает о своём друге Этьене очень и очень многого...<br/>Предупреждения: нонкон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per creperum

Я люблю Сиану. Мне нравятся её узкие, запруженные людьми улочки, цветочные гирлянды, свешивающиеся из окон, дети и собаки, с шумом носящиеся по переулкам. Я люблю шум, движение, скопления людей. Иногда, конечно, слегка устаю от всего этого, но любить всё равно не перестаю.  
Поэтому обедать я предпочитаю не в своём особняке в квартале Роз, а в "Трёх желудях". Это таверна на перекрестье Торгового и Гранатового переулков, на углу рыночной площади. Отличная таверна, хозяина я знаю сто лет, он никогда не подсунет мне на сдачу фальшивую монету и не разбавит вино сильнее положенного. Здесь многие наши обедают, преимущественно офицеры - для рядовых в "Трёх желудях" дороговато. Для меня, говоря по правде, тоже, но мэтр Пеппино, хозяин, открыл для меня бессрочный кредит. Я стараюсь им не слишком злоупотреблять.  
\- Поздновато вы сегодня, сир, - заметил он, оправляя скатерть. - Я уж думал, не придёте.  
\- Поздновато и ненадолго, старина.  
\- Ну да, ну да, служба – дело такое... Как там ваш отпуск? Скоро ли нас покинете?  
\- Хотелось бы поскорее, - ответил я с улыбкой. - Ничего личного.  
\- Да уж, ваше личное – оно не ко мне, - хохотнул Пеппино. - Когда думаете возвратиться?  
\- Не знаю, как повезёт. Надеюсь, что не раньше весны.  
Трактирщик разочарованно цокнул языком. Я знаю, это не притворство - он в самом деле славный малый. Иногда вечерком, когда мало посетителей, мы с ним садимся за столик у камина и выпиваем вместе кружку эля. За мой счёт, разумеется.  
\- Как обычно, да? Нынче особенно удался молочный поросёнок.  
\- Давай его сюда. Погоди! Вина сегодня не надо. Дай простой воды.  
Взгляд Пеппино становится понимающим - хотя ничего он, конечно, не понимает. Но вопросов никогда не задаёт. Не в последнюю очередь поэтому я и люблю его заведение.  
Пока готовится мой заказ, я откидываюсь на спинку стула, вытянув ноги под столом, и оглядываю зал. Народу сегодня немного, и всё знакомцы: компания офицеров из мушкетёрского полка (они всегда здесь обедают); группа молодчиков, недавно появившаяся при дворе и ещё не облазившая все сианские забегаловки; мэтр Боско, ростовщик, которому должны они все. Я ему не должен, поэтому мило ему улыбаюсь, и он возвращает улыбку несколько натянутой. Вечер выдался промозглый и пасмурный, воздух набух влагой, в зале душно, несмотря на раскрытые окна, парит и клонит в сон. Я лениво оглядываю посетителей за соседними столами, размышляя, к кому бы из них напроситься в компанию. Нет настроения ужинать одному.  
\- Леон! Леон Сильване! Гром меня разрази!  
Всё началось тогда, в тот пасмурный, набухший влагой вечер, ничем не отличавшийся от всех прочих.  
Я обернулся на голос, не узнавая его. И того, кто меня окликнул и теперь шёл к моему столу быстрым, размашистым шагом, я тоже сперва не узнал. Рослый, смуглый мужчина в мундире времён Шимранской кампании, но с отнюдь не военной стрижкой - чёрные волосы не по уставу взлохмачены и отросли так сильно, что спадают на шею. Он оказался напротив меня, а я всё сидел, глядя на него в удивлении. И только когда белозубая улыбка сверкнула на тёмном от загара лице, я вскочил, едва не перевернув стул, и воскликнул:  
\- Господи боже! Этьен! Это и вправду ты?!  
"Три жёлудя" - приличное заведение, вопли и толкотня тут большая редкость, если только офицеры не празднуют чьё-нибудь повышение. Поэтому десяток любопытных глаз следит за тем, как мы обмениваемся рукопожатием, порывисто обнимаемся и снова трясём друг другу ладони, изумлённо смеясь, и я даже не знаю, кто из нас двоих удивлён сильнее - он или я.  
\- Ну и ну! А говорят, что Сиана - большой город, - проговорил Этьен, всё ещё не выпуская моей руки из крепкой ладони. - Такой большой, что в первом же кабаке я встречаю старого друга.  
\- Ты только приехал? Садись! Эй, Пеппино, ещё один стул! И заказ мой удвоить.  
\- Утроить! - расхохотался Этьен. - У меня с утра в желудке ни крохи, я хочу сожрать чего-нибудь поосновательней, чем три жёлудя.  
Смеётся он всё так же: открыто и громко, привлекая всеобщее внимание. В остальном он переменился довольно сильно - так, что я едва узнал человека, ближе которого у меня долгое время не было никого.  
Мы одного роста и возраста, но Этьен выглядит старше и крупнее меня. Я его помню совсем мальчишкой - мы вместе учились в военном пансионе, куда, заботясь о дальнейшей нашей карьере, отправили нас отцы. Сперва казалось, что у нас нет ничего общего: я с запада, из Ритонда, он - южанин. Я всегда любил компанию, он всегда дичился. Мне нравились науки, балы, салонные разговоры - он предпочитал охоту, поединки и кулачные бои. В кулачном бою его никто не мог одолеть, я в своё время выиграл немало денег, ставя на него в школьных соревнованиях. А вот в поединке на шпагах он не мог меня победить. Мало кто мог. Хотя и никто не знал, почему.  
Мы не походили друг на друга, но мне с ним было хорошо, как ни с кем. И ему, похоже, было так же комфортно рядом со мной.  
Когда наше обучение кончилось и учебный полк расформировали, мы потеряли друг друга из виду. Мой отец имел связи в столице, тогда ещё при дворе старого императора Вильема, и пробил мне довольно тёплое местечко. Что сталось с Этьеном, я не знал: мы обменялись парой писем, но он всегда говорил, что терпеть не может эпистолярный жанр, и переписка быстро заглохла. Я успел вызнать только, что он стал морским офицером и собирался плыть за море на одном из новых судов. Это было девять лет назад. Судя по его нынешнему загару и обветренному, ещё более жёсткому, чем прежде, лицу, он и впрямь немало времени провёл в море. Но походка его не была походкой моряка, отвыкшего от суши. Его шаг, осанка, взгляд выдавали всё ту же решительность и упрямство, которые восхищали меня в детстве. Я мечтал быть таким, как он. В шестнадцать лет кажется, что для упрямых и стойких открыт весь мир.  
\- Так когда ты приехал? - спросил я, когда сладко дымящиеся блюда наконец заполнили стол, а старина Пеппино принялся откупоривать бутылки.  
\- Да вот только что, этим утром, - ответил Этьен, отбирая у трактирщика бутылку. - Дай сюда, болван, разве так наливают офицерам?  
Он с размаху треснул горлышком бутылки о край стола. Осколки стекла брызнули в стороны, красный поток, пенясь, хлынул на скатерть. На глазах у оторопевшего трактирщика Этьен вскинул руку с бутылкой; вино хлестало из отбитого горлышка, заливая его манжет.  
\- За встречу, друг Леон!  
Я не собирался сегодня пить, но отказать ему не мог. Он всегда был немножко сумасшедшим, Этьен Эрдайра... Я взял вторую бутылку и, мельком бросив на Пеппино виноватый взгляд, обрушил её на край стола. Этьен захохотал, и мы шумно чокнулись битым стеклом.  
\- Ох уж эти господа вояки, - проворчал трактирщик, отходя. - Вот скатерть теперь менять.  
\- Потом сменишь, - бросил ему Этьен и, отставив бутылку, взглянул на меня. - Проклятье, а ты словно совсем не изменился. Я тебя сразу узнал, с порога. Ну надо же, чёрт побери, чтоб такое совпадение!  
\- Мы бы в любом случае встретились, - возразил я. - Ты ведь приехал ко двору?  
Он приподнял брови - они, кажется, стали за эти годы ещё чернее и гуще. Потом усмехнулся.  
\- А, ты про мой мундир. Да, я был в Шимране.  
\- Я тоже. В каком ты состоял полку?  
\- Вряд ли в том же, в котором ты. Но погоди обо мне, расскажи про себя. Я же ни черта о тебе не слышал с тех пор, как ты умотал в свою Сиану.  
От кого-нибудь другого это могло бы прозвучать как упрёк. Я всегда знал, что Этьену заказан тот путь, который столь приветливо стелился передо мной. Его дед, Раймон Эрдайра, имел когда-то неосторожность поспорить с императором Вильемом, тогда ещё юным, но уже вспыльчивым и гневливым, больше всего на свете ненавидящим непокорность. Результат не заставил себя ждать: Эрдайрам было отказано от двора, и весь их род обратился в изгоев. Императора Вильема уже четыре года не было в живых, однако его наследник, Аугусто Первый, не спешил снимать с Эрдайры опалу. Может быть, если бы Этьен проявил покорность и попросил прощения за деда, его бы охотно и милостиво простили. Но, увы, упрямство и гордость - фамильная черта Эрдайры.  
Я всегда чувствовал себя от этого слегка виноватым, потому и теперь смущённо усмехнулся.  
\- Да ты сам знаешь, как у меня... Всё, как задумывалось. Вступил в мушкетёрский полк, дотолкался до лейтенанта... Служу теперь в личной гвардии его величества.  
Этьен присвистнул.  
\- А ты ловок! Личная гвардия императора - это тебе не грязь мордой в окопе месить, а?  
Я пожал плечами. Этьен говорит без злости и зависти то, что я за последние три года привык слышать чуть ли не ежедневно, притом от особ, настроенных ко мне куда менее доброжелательно. Да, я первый за последние полвека человек, ставший в двадцать три года офицером личной охраны императора. Я, разумеется, дворянин, но не столь знатного рода и не столь внушительных связей, чтобы это могло объяснить мой стремительный карьерный взлёт. Я привык отшучиваться в ответ на подобные замечания. Больше мне ответить на них нечем... даже если бы я и хотел ответить - как, например, сейчас Этьену.  
\- Юный, красивый, высокопоставленный офицер, - протянул Этьен, хитро прищурясь. - Дамы должны быть от тебя без ума.  
\- Должны, - согласился я. - Скажи им об этом при случае.  
\- Да брось! Сколько у тебя сейчас любовниц? Ты их всех помнишь по именам?  
Я с улыбкой покачал головой.  
\- Это позади, Этьен. Я остепенился.  
Он снова присвистнул и пристально посмотрел на меня. Мне вдруг стало странно неловко от этого взгляда - так, словно я сам не зная чем обидел его.  
\- Не говори мне... Только не говори...  
\- Ты её должен помнить, - смущённо усмехнулся я. - По-моему, ты застал моё тогдашнее безумие.  
\- Господь всемогущий, - проговорил Этьен и щёлкнул пальцами, припоминая. - Погоди-погоди, я сам... Элишка... Элишка Лиерте, верно?  
\- Верно. Странно, что ты помнишь - уж ты-то точно не в силах упомнить имён всех своих портовых жён.  
Он расхохотался - оглушительно и дерзко. Люди, долго жившие при дворе, приучиваются смеяться, почти не разжимая губ, от чего смех выходит негромким и каким-то гаденьким. Этьен смеялся открыто и искренне. Я понемногу вспоминал, почему когда-то так восхищался им.  
\- Ну как же, Элишку Лиерте забыть невозможно - ты мне ею чуть мозг не вынул. Только о ней и мог говорить последние полгода, после того треклятого бала в Киндаре. Но погоди, ты же вроде писал, что её опекун против вашего брака? Что, дескать, она чересчур хороша для тебя?  
\- Так и было. Но когда его императорское величество зачислил меня в свою гвардию, сир Лиерте изволил переменить мнение.  
\- Чёрт подери тебя, проходимца. Не удивлюсь, если ты добивался этой должности только ради своей малышки - с тебя станется!  
Я снова пожал плечами. Девять лет прошло, а этот парень всё так же видит меня насквозь. Это радовало меня, потому что сулило возобновление старой дружбы, но, с другой стороны, немного тревожило. Тогда я думал - это от того, как изменилось с годами его лицо. У меня было чувство, словно я сижу с незнакомым человеком, который, меж тем, знает меня лучше, чем я сам.  
\- Так она теперь...  
\- Элишка Сильване, - закончил я. Господи, как мне нравилось говорить это, снова и снова. Уже почти год, а я всё никак не могу распробовать вкус этих божественных слов. Элишка Сильване. Моя Элишка. Этьен смотрел на меня, и внезапно я сказал то, что не успел сказать ещё почти никому: - К весне у нас будет первенец.  
На сей раз Этьен не улыбнулся, и мне опять почудилось, что я, не желая того, что-то сказал или сделал не так. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то странное, что-то чересчур жёсткое. Не будь я уверен в нём - решил бы, что он сам был влюблён в мою жену и теперь внутренне сходит с ума, слушая, как я хвастаюсь перед ним своим счастьем.  
А потом он вдруг схватил бутылку и хрястнул ею по столу напротив моей.  
\- За сиру Сильване и вашего мальчугана. Чтобы мальчуган был, слышишь? Смотри у меня!  
Он опять улыбался - и как мне было не выпить с ним за такое?  
\- Лиерте, ну надо же, - оторвавшись от вина, сказал Этьен. - У них ведь до хрена денег, а? Не говоря уж о том, что они в родстве с императором.  
\- Не так уж до хрена и не в таком уж родстве. Четвероюродные кузены, что-то вроде того...  
\- Да ладно, не прибедняйся. Я чертовски рад, что ты так удачно женился.  
\- Удачно, - искренне согласился я. - Очень удачно, Этьен.  
Он отёр верхнюю губу изящно-небрежным жестом.  
\- Ну а ты-то как? Ходил за море?  
\- Ходил. Аж до самой Луссианы.  
Я присвистнул.  
\- Далековато занесло.  
\- Ещё и не так далековато. Алаксанья, Белонна, Руван. Помотался изрядно, нигде особенно не засиживался.  
\- А в Сиану тебя теперь как занесло?  
Этьен загадочно улыбнулся. Когда он улыбался, в уголках его обветренного, жёсткого лица появлялись ямки, мгновенно превращавшие его в мальчишку, с которым я учился вместе вечность назад. Он усилил это ощущение, когда приставил ладони ко рту и сказал громким, трагичным шепотом:  
\- Меня привела любовь.  
Влюблённый Этьен Эрдайра - это что-то вроде метели, зарядившей в разгар лета. За время нашей учёбы я влюблялся раз семь или восемь (до Элишки, конечно). Он - ни разу, и жестоко высмеивал меня, когда я со всем пылом экзальтированной юности изнывал от сердечных мук.  
Но он ведь переменился, так? Может быть, не только внешне. Я потребовал подробностей.  
\- Ни слова - боюсь сглазить, - заявил Этьен, лукаво блестя глазами. - Одно тебе скажу: я своего точно не упущу.  
\- За будущую сиру Эрдайру? - предложил я, и Этьен, расхохотавшись, поддержал тост.  
Всё, сказал я себе, прижимаясь губами к битому стеклу импровизированного бокала, это последняя. Больше мне сегодня нельзя никак. Император может прислать за мной в любую минуту.  
\- А откуда ты сейчас прибыл? - спросил я, когда Этьен вспомнил наконец о том, что с утра, по его словам, ничего не ел, и накинулся на молочного поросёнка. - Тебе есть где остановиться? У меня в особняке девять спален, а мне, честно, одной больше чем достаточно.  
\- Благодарю, я уже снял комнату. А приехал я из Зертаны, - небрежно, как ни в чём не бывало, ничуть не понизив голоса ответил Этьен.  
Полдюжины голов немедленно повернулись к нам.  
С минуту над столом висела тишина. Этьен уплетал ужин, я ему не мешал. Потом сказал тихо:  
\- Здесь, в Сиане, тебе не стоит кричать об этом так громко, Этьен.  
\- Правда? - он удивлённо вскинул брови, промакивая рот салфеткой. - Это ещё почему?  
\- Потому что тебя могут неправильно понять. Сейчас сказать, что ты побывал в Зертане - это всё равно что признаться, будто служишь графу Агилойе.  
\- А если и так? - спросил он небрежно, отбрасывая салфетку и откидываясь на спинку кресла. - Если и так, мой друг, что тогда? Донесёшь на меня?  
Он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, насмешливо и сурово.  
Он не шутил.  
Я почти физически почувствовал, как краска сползает с моих щёк. Этьен - человек Агилойи?.. Мятежного графа Зертанского, родного дяди императора Аугусто, который вот уже четыре года, с самого дня помазания на престол, оспаривает у императора его право на трон Вальены? Будь это даже шуткой, за такую шутку можно было загреметь в каземат. Но если это правда, то признаваться в таком среди бела дня, в людном месте, при толпе свидетелей - чистое самоубийство. Наш владыка Аугусто - человек мудрый, спокойный и великодушный, но всем известна его лютая ненависть к дяде, публично называвшем его незаконнорожденным ублюдком ещё до коронации. История там в самом деле запутанная и непростая: император Вильем, отчаявшись получить потомство от своей первой супруги, потребовал у святой церкви расторжения брака. Простому смертному в этом было бы, конечно, отказано; но императору необходимо потомство, и повод был достаточно веский. К сожалению, императрица Аурелия имела немалое влияние на епископат; говаривали, что за лояльность она платила церковникам не только поддержкой, но и собственным телом, даром что бесплодным, но всё же весьма привлекательным. Рассмотрение дела тянулось годами, даже отстранение императрицы от двора, осуждённое церковью, не помогло. В конце концов Аурелия умерла при довольно странных обстоятельствах - и тогда обнаружилось, что у императора уже есть наследник, сын Аугусто, рождённый от одной из его фавориток. На этой же фаворитке Вильем немедленно женился, презрев традиционный траурный год, полагавшийся вдовцу, сына признал и повелел считать наследником. Ход оказался более чем разумный, потому что больше сыновей у Вильема так и не родилось. Аугусто, родившийся бастардом, но ещё при жизни отца получивший законный статус, оказался первым в очереди на престол.  
Первым, но наиболее законным ли - этот предмет и поныне, после коронации Аугусто, вызывал оживлённые споры.  
Мой отец и дед служили императору Вильему, прозванному после всего этого скандала Двоеженцем. Сам я застал последний год его правления и стоял в уличном карауле, когда Аугусто помазывали на престол. Всем, чем обладали мои предки, они были обязаны правящей династии в той же мере, в какой и собственной доблести и отваге. Да, я знаю, что Вальена уже не та, что прежде. Могучая империя, созданная императором Рикардо Великим двести лет назад, всё глубже погрязает в склоках, смутах и мятежах. Восстания и сепаратистские настроения в провинциях вспыхивают всё чаще - особенно в Руване, который никогда не удавалось покорить до конца. Все двести лет, прошедшие с того для, как Рикардо Великий объявил о рождении Вальенской Империи, эту империю расшатывали, подтачивали, грызли изнутри. Я без ложной скромности могу сказать, что лишь благодаря таким, как род Сильване, Империя всё ещё стоит на ногах, вопреки проискам врагов. И пока в Сиане сидит человек, которому достаёт мужества и хватки держать поводья в сжатом кулаке - кони не понесут, сколько бы не взбрыкивали. Я успел неплохо узнать императора Аугусто: я уверен, что он как никто близок к тому, чтобы не только успокоить брожение в провинциях, но и вернуть Вальене былое величие.  
Граф Зертанский этого сделать не сможет.  
Он ещё до коронации оспаривал права Аугусто на престол. Будучи младшим братом императора Вильема, Родриго Агилойя, которому традиционно принадлежала провинция Зертан с прилегающими к ней землями, после смерти императора объявил себя единственным законным претендентом на престол. Хуже всего то, что его поддерживала церковь - та самая церковь, которая много лет не давала Вильему развода с бесплодной женой. Разумеется, он платил епископам, чтобы они вносили беспокойство в народ, а средства для взяток находил в грабежах и смутах, на которые был большой мастак. Большинство волнений, вспыхивавших в последние годы то в одной, то в другой провинции Империи, так или иначе носили отпечаток его руки. Агилойе была выгодна война - она расшатывала положение Аугусто, и без того сомнительное, и мешала ему сделать то, что упрочило бы Вальену как Империю, а с нею и императорский престол. Граф Агилойя был мятежником и смутьяном, предателем, одержимым лишь жаждой личной власти. Он набирал свои армии из наёмников, собирая безродное отребье не только по всей Вальене, но и по всему миру. Говорили, что он хорошо им платит.  
Я смотрел на Этьена, сцепившего руки на затылке и с ленивой усмешкой глядящего в моё лицо, на котором, боюсь, не было особенного восторга и одобрения. Счастье, что в "Трёх желудях" сейчас нет соглядатаев тайной канцелярии - всех присутствующих сегодня посетителей я знал если не по имени, то хотя бы в лицо, и потому мог быть более-менее спокоен за безопасность Этьена. Впрочем, если он продолжит в таком духе, то безопасность эта окажется под угрозой очень скоро.  
Внезапно я снова, будто впервые обратил внимание на его мундир - и вспомнил, как Этьен ухмыльнулся, когда я спросил про Шимран. Мне наконец всё стало ясно.  
\- В Шимране ты выступал на стороне Агилойи, - сказал я очень тихо, не привлекая внимания соседей. - Так ведь?  
\- Ты всегда был смышлёным парнем, Леон, - Этьен подмигнул мне и подёргал лацкан своего мундира. И вправду, в таких тогда ходили и императорские солдаты, и люди графа, поддержавшего вспыхнувший в провинции мятеж. Я помнил этот поход хорошо, слишком хорошо. Агилойя разбил нас в пух и прах. Впрочем, потерь могло быть ещё больше, но об этом мало кто знал.  
\- Забавно было бы, если бы мы встретились на поле боя, - продолжал Этьен. - Впрочем, это вряд ли. Ты ведь служил в мушкетёрском полку? А я в пехоте. Ты мог пристрелить старого друга, Леон, и даже не узнать об этом. - Он засмеялся своим резким, громким смехом, но теперь этот смех показался мне уже не таким приятным, как прежде. - Что, осуждаешь меня?  
\- Ты служишь мятежнику, Этьен.  
\- А ты - узурпатору. Попытаемся переубедить друг друга?  
Я покачал головой. Его беспечность и сквозящая сквозь неё презрительность действительно меня тревожили.  
\- Здесь в любом случае не место для этого разговора. Послушай, приходи ко мне завтра... или... чёрт, сам не знаю. Я надеюсь уехать из Сианы со дня на день.  
\- Далеко?  
\- Домой.  
Мы замолчали. Этьен молча доел своего поросёнка. Я к еде едва притронулся, отчего-то у меня пропал аппетит. Не то чтобы я был удивлён или особенно расстроен - в конце концов, мы не виделись много лет, и я ничего не знал о причинах, побудивших Этьена сделать такой выбор. Но обсуждать это стоило, если вообще стоило, и впрямь не здесь.  
\- Предлагаю выпить за императорскую фамилию, - предложил Этьен, поднимая бутылку. - Полагаю, вполне нейтральная формулировка, которая устроит нас обоих, а?  
\- Прости... я не буду больше пить.  
Его лицо окаменело. Казалось, я смертельно его оскорбил. Мне даже почудилось, что сейчас его рука потянется к шпаге.  
\- Зазорно пить с мятежником, сир лейтенант императорской гвардии? - сухо спросил он, и я быстро покачал головой.  
\- Не в том дело! Просто...  
От необходимости объяснять меня спас Пеппино, торопливо подошедший и тронувший меня за плечо.  
\- Сир Сильване, простите великодушно, там вас спрашивают... из дворца, - добавил он полушепотом, и я, поднявшись, отставил стул.  
\- Прости, - повторил я. Этьен, чуть прищурясь, глядел на меня снизу вверх. - Я ждал вызова. Сегодня у меня не самый свободный вечер. Приходи ко мне завтра днём, хорошо? Я живу в квартале Роз, спросишь мой особняк, найдёшь без труда. Тогда и поговорим как следует. Я рад тебя видеть, правда, - улыбнулся я наконец, пытаясь загладить возникшую между нами неловкость, и Этьен, смягчившись, улыбнулся тоже.  
\- Ладно, беги уж. Казённый человек - себе не хозяин, - отмахнулся он. Я протянул руку, его пальцы - всё такие же сильные - сомкнулись вокруг неё. И он добавил, глядя мне в глаза: - Потому-то я и выбрал хозяина, который не держит меня за цепного пса.  
Я удержал улыбку на губах. Не то чтобы это было очень легко, и не то чтобы пожатие Этьена в этот миг доставило мне много приятности. Но когда-то мы в самом деле были дружны, к тому же я всё ещё чувствовал, хотя и совсем смутно, эту странную тревогу вокруг него, в нём, с той самой минуты, как он вошёл в "Три жёлудя" и окликнул меня. Может быть, подумалось мне, ему есть что рассказать.  
\- Так, значит, до завтра, - сказал я и направился к двери, где дожидался меня посыльный императора.

Я люблю вечера в Сиане даже больше, чем дни, а позднюю осень - больше, чем лето. Суета сменяется деловитостью, спавшая жара перестаёт сгонять людей под тенты, где они ворчат и пихаются локтями, толпа редеет. В прохладе и размеренности осенней Сианы хорошо шагать улицами, ещё не расплывшимися от дождей, пора которых придёт немного позже, вдыхать ветер, уже свежий, но ещё не пронизывающий, улыбаться и свистеть вслед девчонкам, уже набросившим мантильи, но ещё не закутавшимся в них настолько, чтобы нельзя было разглядеть их хорошенькие фигурки. Ранней осенью в Сиане я предпочитаю ходить до старого королевского замка пешком, если только нет никаких срочных дел.  
На этот раз, увы, время не терпело. Мне подвели коня, и я помчался вверх по Виноградной улице во весь опор, так, что в ушах свистел ветер и плащ шумно хлопал за спиной, хлеща моего коня по крупу.  
Император Аугусто не любит ждать, да я и не хочу причинять ему такое неудобство.  
В тот день я был в официальном увольнении, а потому в штатском: рубашка, камзол, узкие брюки, заправленные в сапоги. Это вызвало заминку у ворот, где мне пришлось доказывать караульным свою личность. В конце концов пароль, который мне сообщил посыльный, удовлетворил их, и меня пропустили дальше. Обычно пароль во дворце меняется раз в сутки, но на сегодня это был уже третий. Я не знал, почему, но подозревал, что узнаю с минуты на минуту.  
Я спешился возле лестницы на заднем дворе, как мне было велено, и сразу прошёл внутрь. Пока я ехал к замку, влага, которой набухал воздух с самого утра, наконец просочилась сквозь тучи и оросила землю мелким дождём. Шагая по дворцовым коридорам, я на ходу провёл ладонью в перчатке по лицу и волосам. На большее не было времени - да и, в конце концов я шёл не на аудиенцию. У входа в зал для заседаний меня встретил первый камергер его величества.  
\- Ну наконец-то, где вы пропадаете? - накинулся он на меня. - Его императорское величество ждёт.  
Я пошёл за ним.  
Император стоял в предпокое зала, нервно покачиваясь на носках. Я нечасто замечал у него этот жест - в последний раз, пожалуй, два года назад в Шимране, когда я сообщил ему то, что в итоге спасло ему хотя бы часть армии. На плечах у него была пурпурная мантия, на безупречно уложенных чёрных волосах - императорский венец. Услышав шаги, он повернул голову так резко, что венец едва не съехал на бок.  
\- Сильване! Проклятье, где тебя черти носили?  
\- Простите, сир, - сказал я, преклоняя колено. - Я получил ваш приказ и ехал так быстро, как...  
\- Ну довольно, - раздраженно бросил Аугусто, жестом веля мне подняться. - Слушай. Они здесь.  
Я промолчал, ожидая продолжения - хотя у меня немедленно появилась довольно вероятная гипотеза о том, что он имеет в виду. Аугусто, однако, молчал, и я осмелился проговорить:  
\- Сир?  
\- Посланники Родриго, - словно раздосадованный моей недогадливостью, сказал император. - Мой драгоценный дядюшка с какого-то рожна решил попробовать договориться. Мне не нравится это, Леон, совсем не нравится.  
Он был напудрен для официального приёма, и сейчас под слоем белил ясно выступил пот. Он боялся. Я никогда не видел, чтобы мой император боялся. У него сильное, волевое лицо, крепкий, даже тяжеловатый подбородок, который он никогда не прячет под бородой, крупный орлиный нос, безошибочно выдающий в нём кровь его династии - у Рикардо Великого, если верить парадным портретам, дошедшим до нашей эпохи, нос был точно такой же. Я знаю своего императора: он ходит с ножом на кабана, в бою несётся впереди всех со шпагой наголо, он заводит себе сильных и влиятельных врагов и никогда не откажется принять их вызов.  
И вот сейчас ему страшно.  
\- Сир, - сказал я, - что вы хотите знать?  
Он усмехнулся - скорее иронично, чем нервно.  
\- Невозможное, мой дорогой друг, невозможное... Я хочу знать, что в голове у моего любезного родственника. Помимо желания надрать мне задницу, само собой. Ещё летом мне доносили, что он собирает армию по всей Вальене, похоже, намереваясь выступить в поход на Сиану. - Император сухо засмеялся, подчёркивая абсурдность этой идеи. - А вот теперь присылает ко мне лизоблюдов с предложением вспомнить о нашей общей крови и поговорить по-доброму, по-родственному... Леон, скажи: я похож на дурака?  
\- Нет, сир, - совершенно честно ответил я. Император искоса посмотрел на меня.  
\- Ты один из немногих, в чей ответ такого рода мне вправду хочется верить. Я тоже так думаю, говоря по правде. И я не трус. Ведь не трус, не так ли, Леон?  
\- Нет, сир. Вы не трус.  
Он кивнул скорее рассеянно, чем благодарно.  
\- И всё же я не хочу заходить туда, прежде чем... ну...  
\- Я понял вас, сир.  
\- Ты понял?  
\- Да.  
\- Скажи, Леон, - он вдруг поглядел на меня с любопытством - я давно привык к этому взгляду, но всякий раз слегка напрягаюсь, не зная, что он повлечёт за собой на сей раз, - а ты мог бы залезть в голову к моему дорогому дядюшке Родриго?  
\- Нет, сир.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет. Вы же знаете, я не умею читать мысли, - слегка улыбнувшись, ответил я.  
\- А жаль, - вдохнул Аугусто. - Что ж, тогда давай сделаем то, что ты умеешь.  
\- Да, сир.  
\- Они там, - он кивнул на дверь зала заседаний. - Их шесть человек. Достаточно?  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Я нарочно велел своей свите пока не входить, чтобы они не перебивали тебе... ну... - он не знал, какие слова подобрать, но я ничем не мог ему в этом помочь. Я и сам не знаю правильных слов.  
\- Это очень разумно с вашей стороны, ваше величество. Благодарю.  
\- Хорошо. Сейчас ты войдёшь и скажешь им, что император задерживается и просит его гостей чувствовать себя в покое и довольствии. Понимаешь?..  
\- Сир? - я приподнял бровь. - Должен ли император отчитываться перед послами за...  
Он смотрит на меня, улыбаясь, и я осекаюсь, поняв свою глупость - и его ум. Конечно, посланники Агилойи там, за дверью, сидят сейчас в точно таком же неведении, как и мой император. Опаздывая на встречу, он дразнит их; извиняясь за опоздание, делает им честь. Они вольны выбрать, на какое из двух этих взаимоисключающих воздействий отвечать более явно - и это хотя бы отчасти приоткроет их истинные намерения.  
\- Да, сир, - говорю я, и он снова указывает мне на дверь.  
Я иду выполнять его приказ.  
Это легко. Их шестеро, и они, разумеется, напряжены - сколько же император заставил их прождать? При моём появлении в дверях их головы повернулись, как по команде. Они выслушали меня в явном удивлении и раздражении, но потом переглянулись между собой, и старший из них, рослый усатый мужчина преклонных лет, со спокойной гордостью сказал, что гостеприимство императора - великая честь для них, и, разумеется, они прождут столько, сколько его величество сочтёт нужным томить их ожиданием высочайшей аудиенции. Мы обменялись поклонами. Всё это заняло несколько минут, которых мне сполна хватило на то, чтобы ощутить - вернее, не ощутить - то, зачем я сюда пришёл.  
Я вышел в предпокой - тот, из которого ждали выход императора. Аугусто нетерпеливо повернулся ко мне.  
\- Ну?  
\- Всё в порядке, сир.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Насколько это возможно. Вы ведь знаете, я никогда не могу дать никаких гарантий...  
\- И однако же ты никогда меня не подводил, - сказал император и сжал моё плечо. Я коротко кивнул, щёлкнул каблуками. Рука Аугусто сжалась чуть крепче, и когда я поднял на него глаза, то увидел, что он улыбается. Страх - или то, что я принял за страх - окончательно ушёл из него.  
\- Ты такой забавный, Леон Сильване. Такой верный... или кажешься верным. Всякий раз, доверяясь тебе, как сейчас, я думаю - когда же мне придётся заплатить за мою доверчивость?  
\- Не раньше, чем я обману вас, сир, но лишь если жестоко обманусь сам.  
\- Ты никогда не обманываешься.  
Я промолчал. Это правда, или нечто близкое к правде - но император не знает о множестве препятствий, которые мне приходится порой преодолевать, выполняя его приказы. Особенно выполняя приказы - то, что случилось два года назад в Шимране в разгар Грязевого похода, было чистой случайность, вспышкой, одной из тех, что случались со мной крайней редко, но от этого были особенно ярки. Тогда она спасла императора, спасла всех нас - и с тех пор он верил мне больше, чем я заслуживал. Впрочем, сегодня я действительно был более или менее уверен.  
\- Расскажи, что ты увидел.  
\- Ничего, сир. В том-то и дело, что ничего. Если бы они замышляли покушение на вас, это было бы... - я неуверенно провёл пальцами по воздуху, рисуя что-то вроде полукруга - нет, никогда мне не хватало слов. - Ярость, азарт, предвкушение убийства, сир, оно всегда на поверхности. Думаю, я бы почувствовал, ещё не войдя в комнату. Но, повторюсь, гарантировать...  
Он сжал моё плечо снова, и я умолк.  
\- Останься здесь, - сказал Аугусто. - И дождись меня. Ждать придётся, возможно, долго. Но дождись.  
\- Да, сир.  
Он ушёл - не в зал заседаний, где его ждали парламентёры злейшего его врага, - а в смежные покои, оставив меня одного в полутёмном, пустом и холодном зале.  
Я пробыл в этом зале почти шесть часов. Там было совершенно нечем заняться - не было ни книг, ни хотя бы картин, окна выходили на глухую стену. Я не люблю такие помещения столь же сильно, как люблю улицы Сианы и сианцев, говорливых и общительных, всегда готовых прийти на помощь или поддержать разговор. Уже светало, когда меня, сонного, уставшего от ожидания и вконец осоловевшего от безделья, выпустили из предпокоя через ту же дверь, которой я вошёл. Все шесть часов, которые я проторчал здесь, она была заперта.  
\- Император вас требует, - сказал камергер и повёл меня к Аугусто.  
Его величество снял мантию и венец, смыл пудру с лица, взъерошил волосы и подрагивающими от возбуждения руками наливал себе вино. При виде его я вдруг вспомнил, как Этьен накануне разбил горлышко бутылки о край стола.  
\- Леон! - воскликнул он, увидев меня. - Друг мой! Ты был прав, ты опять был совершенно прав, чёрт тебя дери! - Он расхохотался, залпом осушил бокал и тут же налил другой. - На-ка, выпей! Сегодня великий день... то есть ночь... а впрочем, без разницы. Ну, пей!  
Теперь было можно. Я не хотел пить накануне, потому что вино притупляет то, что его величество зовёт "боевым взором" - моё эфемерное, зыбкое, ненадёжное умение ощущать чувства и намерения других людей. Именно это спасло нас от окончательного разгрома во время Шимранской кампании. Именно это не раз приносило перевес в равной, казалось бы, битве. Именно это сделало меня лейтенантом личной гвардии императора.  
Мне отрубят голову, если я расскажу об этом хоть одной живой душе.  
И за это я выпил, не отрываясь, до дна. Я тоже чертовски устал и издёргался за эту ночь.  
\- Блеяли, как овцы, - удовлетворённо сказал Аугусто. - Как сущие бараны, Леон, ты бы их только слышал. Похоже, он и впрямь хочет мира. Или пытается меня убедить, будто хочет - тянет время, шельмец. Но это уже забота завтрашнего дня, да и не твоя забота... Ты своё дело сделал, блестяще, как всегда.  
\- Ваше величество преувеличивает. Никакая опасность вам на сей раз не грозила.  
\- Да, - кивнул император, улыбаясь. - И в этом всё дело.  
Что ж... может, и так. Может, мои слова вернули ему уверенность и твёрдость, которой он на миг лишился. Может быть, посланники графа Агилойи почувствовали эту уверенность и твёрдость так же, как сам я, оказавшись в одной комнате с ними, ощутил их сомнения и угнетённость. То, что мы ощущаем в своём враге, зачастую значит для нашего выигрыша или поражения больше, чем то, чем он полон на самом деле.  
\- Словом, я опять твой должник, - добавил император, забирая у меня бокал. - Говори, чего хочешь.  
\- Ваше величество знает. Отпуск.  
\- Ах, отпуск... - улыбка императора померкла. - Да, как же, помню. Я говорил тебе, что лейтенант личной гвардии императора не может отлучаться в отпуск чаще, чем на месяц один раз в три года.  
\- Да, сир. Мне это известно.  
Император потёр лоб - там, где оставалась ещё едва заметная вмятина от императорского венца. Это фамильный венец, а череп у Аугусто чуть крупнее, чем был у его отца, императора Вильема.  
\- И ты ведь просишься надолго, да?  
\- До весны. Моя жена к весне должна родить.  
\- Помню, помню, ты говорил... И что же, закатывает истерики? Знаю я этих суеверных дур - и откуда у них пошла эта блажь, что отец должен быть поблизости во время рождения ребёнка? Во времена моего отца...  
\- Она ничего не требует, сир, - сказал я. Я один из немногих, кому хватает дерзости перебивать императора; я знаю, сейчас он мне это простит. - Просто я люблю её. Правда люблю.  
Аугусто слегка хмурится, похрустывая костяшками пальцев.  
\- Редкость в наши дни, - говорит он наконец. - Говорят, мой отец любил мою мать. Но кто сейчас разберёт, что правда, а что нет? Твоя жена - она ведь, кажется, Лиерте?  
\- Так точно, ваше величество.  
\- Ну что ж... До весны скорее всего всё равно не будет активных действий. Езжай. Но будь готов немедленно явиться на первый же мой зов. Немедленно, пусть бы гонец прискакал к тебе в тот самый час, когда у твоей жены начнутся схватки. Ты понял меня?  
\- Да, сир. Благодарю вас...  
\- Не благодари. Что бы я без тебя делал, ты, щенок? Видишь, я и сейчас тебя еле отпускаю, - он улыбался, говоря это, и протянул мне руку для поцелуя, разрешая идти. Я приложился к ней, не скрывая облегчения. Дело не в том даже, что я уже просто засыпал на ходу, а в том, что он наконец дал мне позволение, которого я окольными путями домогался у него уже третий месяц. Без особенной надежды, потому что с тех пор, как император - почти случайно - узнал о моём умении, он почти не отпускал меня от себя. В любое время дня и ночи меня могли вытащить хоть из постели, хоть из кабака, хоть из дежурного караула, и отправить делать то, чего я и делать-то толком не умею.  
Радовало только одно: Аугусто никогда не расспрашивал, как именно это у меня выходит. Я не сумел бы объяснить, и он вряд ли остался бы доволен.  
Облегчение отчасти сняло усталость. Я легко вскочил в седло и выехал из замка, ещё крепко спящего - императорский дворец ложится и просыпается поздно. Солнце едва встало, первые лучи золотили крыши ближних к замку кварталов. Мне было ехать недалеко, и коня я пустил шагом. Вчерашний дождь разрядил давящую атмосферу, пахло росой, дышалось свободно и легко. Завтра, решил я, пока мой конь, отдохнувший за ночь в императорской конюшне, весело цокал копытами по мостовой. Завтра же я выеду, и через неделю буду дома, в Блейлане, с моей Элишкой. Не выслать ли вперёд себя гонца, чтобы ждала?.. А хотя нет. Сделаю сюрприз - я ведь предупредил, что очень вряд ли сумею вырваться к ней. Я уже видел её глаза, зелёные, изумлённо распахнутые; видел, как она сперва смотрит на меня, придерживая руками подол, в который собирала сорванные у замковой стены ирисы, потом её руки разжимаются и ирисы падают наземь, и она бежит мне навстречу, а я кричу ей: "Стой, подожди, я сам!" - и, доскакав до неё, спешившись и поймав в объятия, браню за то, что она себя не бережёт, и глажу по округлившемся животу...  
Я думал об этом, подставив лицо ветру, чувствуя, как он треплет мне волосы - и, Господи, как же я был тогда счастлив.  
Счастье - опасное чувство; столь же опасное, как и гнев. От счастья, как и от гнева, глохнут и слепнут. Уже на подъезде к моему дому я уловил краем глаза тень, шевельнувшуюся возле ограды. Раннее время для посетителей, но не слишком ещё позднее для грабителей. Квартал Роз - довольно спокойное место, не столько из-за того, что его населяют аристократы, сколько из-за близости к замковой стене и, в связи с этим, регулярных патрулей. Но даже здесь случается всякое. Замечтавшись, доблестный лейтенант Сильване имел все шансы схлопотать удар шпагой под ребро или пулю между лопаток - и он стал бы не первым ротозеем, убитым и ограбленным на пороге собственного дома. В этом беда моего "боевого взора" - мне необходимо концентрироваться, сосредотачиваться, чтобы ощутить злое намерение в том, кто находится рядом. А сосредотачиваться я никогда толком не умел - так и норовил улететь чёрт знает куда, навоображать чёрт знает чего. Этьен всегда смеялся надо мной за это.  
Я заметил человека, оказавшегося под копытами моего коня, и схватился за шпагу слишком поздно - желай он убить меня, я лежал бы мёртвый перед воротами, на по-утреннему пустынной и светлой улице. Мой конь пряднул ушами и заржал, заслышав визг стали: он был со мной в Шимране и знал этот звук слишком хорошо. Человек, которого я, едва очнувшись от своих грёз, принял за вора, отшатнулся в сторону - и только тогда я его узнал, обманувшись второй раз за неполные сутки.  
\- Эй, полегче, дружище! Что ты такой нервный спозаранку? - спросил он, перехватывая повод взбрыкнувшего жеребца.  
\- Этьен! - вырвалось у меня; я опустил шпагу. - Какого чёрта?! Я чуть тебя не заколол!  
\- А будь я грабителем, за которого ты меня принял, я бы заколол тебя первым, - ухмыльнулся он. - Теряешь хватку, а когда-то, помнится, тебя нельзя было так легко застать врасплох.  
Я спешился, всё ещё негромко ругаясь, и вложил шпагу в ножны. Мы вместе вошли во двор.  
Сколько раз потом я вспоминал это мгновение, отделявшее мой клинок от его горла. Сколько раз клял себя - за то, что всё-таки опомнился, и обстоятельства - за то, что было уже слишком светло и я не смог обознаться и убить его. Сколько раз спрашивал себя, как, почему не почувствовал...  
\- Постой, - мы уже достигли середины двора, когда я повернулся к нему. - Что ты тут делаешь в такую рань?  
\- Ты меня вроде бы приглашал, - деланно удивился Этьен.  
\- Но не в пять же утра! Или что-то срочное?  
\- Как сказать...  
Слуги ещё спали, и встретил нас только мой мажордом. Я велел ему приготовить вина и лёгкий завтрак и провёл своего гостя в салон на первом этаже, небольшой и уютный, лучше всего подходящий для того, чтобы поговорить наконец в уединении с давним другом...  
Давним другом, от которого я не знал теперь, чего ждать.  
\- Не рановато для выпивки? - спросил Этьен, когда слуга, налив вино, удалился.  
\- В самый раз. Я ещё не ложился сегодня, - пояснил я, наливая ему. - Как, впрочем, и ты.  
На нём был тот самый шимранский мундир, в котором он был вчера, когда мы случайно встретились в "Трёх желудях". Впрочем, насколько случайно - это было теперь не таким уж простым вопросом.  
В ответ на мои слова Этьен засмеялся - не так громко, как вчера в таверне, - и совсем мальчишеским жестом взъерошил свои буйные чёрные волосы. Я никак не мог к ним привыкнуть - всё казалось, что передо мной не тот, или не совсем тот Этьен, которого я когда-то знал.  
\- Да, ты прав. Я тоже сегодня ночь проторчал на ногах... под твоими окнами, мой милый друг, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Я недоумённо моргнул.  
\- Ты простоял под воротами... всю ночь?!  
\- Я же не знал, когда ты вернёшься. Уходя к императору, ты казался таким занятым. И что-то говорил об отъезде. Я боялся тебя упустить.  
Почему мне не нравилось то, как это звучало? То, как он смотрел на меня, говоря это: в упор, слегка исподлобья, посверкивая белками глубоко посаженных глаз? Мысль, которая уже приходила ко мне ночью, пока я томился в предпокое императорского зала заседаний, вернулась, окрепла и превратилась в убеждение.  
Я отставил бокал, который не успел пригубить, и сказал:  
\- Этьен, давай начистоту.  
\- Давай, - легко согласился он - и откинулся в кресле, раскинув руки - вот он, мол, я, весь с потрохами, невинный, как ягнёнок. Он всегда был немного позером.  
\- Вчера ты сказал, что появился в Сиане почти случайно...  
Он кивнул, насмешливо глядя на меня. Моё убеждение окрепло окончательно. Оттого следующие слова прозвучали довольно сухо:  
\- Прежде ты мне никогда не лгал.  
\- Эх, - вздохнул Этьен, подаваясь вперёд и подцепляя с тарелки с закусками листок шпината, - годы меняют нас не к лучшему, верно?  
\- Говори за себя. - Мне не хотело быть с ним резким, мы слишком давно не виделись, но меня в самом деле злило, что он принимает меня за дурака. - Ты ещё, небось, станешь утверждать, что ни сном ни духом о делегации посланников от твоего друга Агилойи. И то, что вы оказались в Сиане одновременно - чистой воды совпадение.  
\- Агилойя мне не друг, - проговорил Этьен. - Уж точно не больше, чем Аугусто, наш император-бастард - друг тебе.  
\- Этьен, - сказал я очень спокойно, - прошу тебя, следи за своим языком.  
\- А не то что - укоротишь мне его? Может, вызовешь на дуэль? - он снова расхохотался. - Ты всё тот же, Леон, всё тот же. Так же убийственно серьёзен в том, что вдолбил себе в голову. К слову, ты, должно быть, частенько дерёшься на дуэлях? За честь прекрасных дам и императорского рода, всё такое?  
\- Нет. Нечасто.  
\- Что же так - трусишь?  
Я помнил этот его напор - беззастенчивый, бесцеремонный, порой бестактный напор, с которым он высказывал своё пренебрежение к тому, что мне казалось важным. Так он когда-то высмеивал мою полудетскую ещё, едва зарождавшуюся любовь к Элишке. Тогда я не держал на него за это зла.  
Но теперь он был человеком Агилойи.  
\- Что тебе нужно в Сиане? - прямо спросил я.  
Он наклонился вперёд, над столом, оказавшись ко мне очень близко, и сказал, глядя мне прямо в лицо, коротко и просто:  
\- Ты.  
Отчего-то я вспомнил, как он схватил повод моего коня. Тот взбрыкнул перед его лицом, и я принял это за простую предосторожность. Теперь я подумал, что, может, это было чем-то ещё.  
Собрав внутреннюю силу в кулак, я попытался прощупать его. Где там - бесполезно. У меня никогда это не выходит с одним человеком. С десятками - легко, ещё легче с сотнями. Но когда мы один на один, я ограничен простыми человеческими ощущениями - так же, как он.  
\- Объяснись, Этьен.  
\- А что тут объяснять? Я приехал за тобой. Его милость граф Агилойя хочет тебя в свои ряды. Он знает про твой "боевой взор", мой бедный старый друг.  
Я совершенно уверен, что сумел скрыть потрясение. Быть может, в те дни я был наивнее, чем большинство моих сверстников, но владеть собой умел - этому волей-неволей учишься, живя при императорском дворе. Я знаю, что на моём лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, знаю, что взгляд остался твёрд и холоден. Но внутри, в глубине души, я был изумлён. Не более пяти человек во всей Вальене знали о странном и малопонятном даре лейтенанта Сильване. Один из них был император, другой - Риграна, глава тайной канцелярии. Мне под страхом смерти было запрещено распространяться о том, какие услуги я вольно или невольно оказываю императору. Даже Элишка не знала... Никто не знал.  
Как это дошло до Агилойи? Утечка информации в тайной канцелярии - ничего другого мне в голову не приходило. Впрочем, не столь важно сейчас, как именно он узнал. Важно, чем это теперь обернётся - для моего императора, для Вальены и для меня.  
\- О чём ты думаешь? - с любопытством спросил Этьен. Он смотрел на меня, а я - поверх его плеча, пытаясь понять, как лучше всего себя повести в такой щекотливой ситуации.  
\- О множестве разнообразных вещей, - проговорил я почти рассеянно. - Вот что-то некстати вспомнился император Рувана Ринальд Второй, в давние времена жаждавший заполучить в свои ряды Фернана Риверте. Запамятовал, говоря по правде, чем там дело кончилось.  
Этьен хлопнул ладонью по колену и расхохотался.  
\- О нет, Леон, не говори мне, что ты всё ещё бредишь этим Риверте! Я помню, как ты в пансионе зачитывался его трудами по тактике. А я тебе всё вдалбливал, что это не он их написал. В те времена большинство дворян вообще не умели писать.  
\- Он умел, - сухо сказал я. - Я стал несколько старше, Этьен, и смотрю на мир несколько более трезво, хотя по-прежнему считаю Риверте великим человеком. Это он сделал Вальену империей, которую ты и твой хозяин-смутьян всеми силами пытаетесь свести в могилу.  
Я думал стереть этими словами улыбку с его лица, но она стала только шире.  
\- Великий человек Риверте шёл на всё, чтобы достичь желаемого. Он ничем не брезговал, Леон, и в те времена смута стояла ещё не такая, как в нынешние. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня.  
\- Да. Но эта смута была неизбежным брожением перед объединением разрозненных княжеств в великую страну. Твой Агилойя теперь отламывает куски от того, что стало единым целым.  
\- Спроси у шимранцев, Леон, согласятся ли они с тобой? - проговорил Этьен, и впервые с того мгновения, как я увидел его в этой новой для нас обоих жизни, его лицо и голос были холодны и совершенно серьёзны. - Спроси Хиллэс и Руван, в котором был вырезан весь цвет дворянства, считают ли они себя единым целым с Вальеной. Спроси, какого императора они хотят - тирана, который будет душить в них всё, что столетиями до нашего прихода было частью их культуры, или того, кто даст им свободу быть самими собой?  
\- Ну ты даёшь, - я покачал головой в непритворном изумлении. - Вот уж никогда не думал, что дождусь от тебя таких патетических речей. С каких это пор тебя волнуют судьбы угнетённых народов?  
\- С тех пор, как о них волнуется тот, кто набивает мой карман, - широко улыбнулся Этьен. - Чёрт, ты меня знаешь как облупленного, ну да я и не надеялся тебя провести. Агилойя собирается освободить провинции, Леон, поэтому они поддержат его. Все они, каждая без исключения. Сейчас это неочевидно, но пройдут какие-то полгода...  
\- И именно поэтому Агилойя прислал императору послов, лебезящих перед ним? - резко начал я - и осёкся. Ну конечно... именно поэтому. Этьен снова улыбнулся мне, почти мягко.  
\- Аугусто верит в то, во что хочет верить. Это относится равно к законности его происхождения и к малодушию его врагов.  
\- Если твой хозяин так силён и самоуверен, - резко спросил я, - то зачем я ему сдался?  
\- Затем, что если бы не ты, мы бы захватили Аугусто в Шимране. И если бы не ты, он никогда не узнал бы об обманном манёвре, который Агилойя пытался применить в битве при Гордзо. Когда колонна зашла с левого фланга, а основные силы бросили вам в тыл, помнишь?  
\- Ты был там? - спросил я после долгого молчания.  
\- Был, - ответил Этьен.  
Я пытался понять, о чём он думает. Увидеть его - и не мог, всё равно не мог. Впрочем, я решил, что наконец-то понял его. Агилойя прознал, что мы были знакомы в детстве, и подослал его ко мне, полагая, что старый друг легче сможет уговорить меня стать предателем. Это никак не укладывалось у меня в голове. Ты же знаешь меня, Этьен. Ты сам сказал, что я не переменился. Так как ты можешь думать, что есть в этом мире сила, способная купить меня и заставить предать того, кому я присягал? Того, кому я верю?  
Этьен сидел напротив меня, поигрывая ножкой бокала, и молча ждал. Солнце тем временем встало, но эта сторона дома выходила окнами на запад, и в комнате, где мы сидели, по-прежнему было сумрачно.  
\- Ты с Агилойей ради денег, - сказал я наконец. - Я правильно тебя понял?  
Он кивнул, не очень уверенно, однако не переставая улыбаться.  
\- А я с Аугусто - не из-за денег, Этьен. Я с ним потому, что верю в него. Я провёл два года довольно близко к нему и думаю, что успел его неплохо узнать. Он действительно может вернуть Вальене то имя, которым когда-то гордились мы все. Неужели это совсем ничего не значит для тебя?  
\- Ничего, Леон, - спокойно сказал Этьен. - Я был во многих странах. А ты был? Что ты видел, кроме этого душного тесного городка, который мы подобострастно кличем Столицей Мира?  
\- Ничего, - честно ответил я. - Но я знаю, что человек, вышедший из этого городка двести лет назад, объединил под нашим именем целый материк. Он открыл нам дороги, библиотеки, театры других стран. Благодаря ему наладилась торговля, развились ремёсла, появились мануфактуры. Я знаю, что простые люди после эдикта Рикардо стали жить лучше - и в Вальене, и в провинциях. И ещё я знаю, что потом слабые потомки Рикардо столетиями разворовывали то, что он накопил, и разрушали то, чего он добился. И что впервые императором стал человек, который может это остановить. А ты и твой хозяин со своей жаждой власти и денег рвётесь ему помешать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил его и пришёл к вам, Этьен? Ты вправду думал, будто есть хоть малейший шанс, что я на это пойду?  
Я говорил с ним грубо, грубее, чем хотел; в конце я почти кричал. А он не смеялся больше, только слушал меня, хмуро глядя из-под сведённых бровей, и лишь когда я умолк, коротко и жёстко усмехнулся.  
\- Какие пафосные речи, мой друг. Верность и слава, значит, так? Однако ты не больно противился, когда он за два года сделал тебя из рядового мушкетёра лейтенантом императорской охраны.  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем мне это было нужно. Это была единственная возможность жениться на Элишке. Теперь я имею всё, о чём когда-либо мечтал. И единственная моя цель теперь - служить своей империи и своему императору.  
Я ждал новых возражений, был готов к ним, но Этьен молчал. Он как будто поник в кресле, сжался, сделался словно меньше и моложе, и теперь я почти узнавал его - мальчишку, каким он был, когда мы проводили детство бок о бок.  
\- Мне жаль, но, боюсь, я вынужден просить тебя уйти, - помолчав, сказал я. Очень не хотелось вот так выставлять его за порог, но мне было трудно находиться рядом с ним, трудно смотреть на него. Не знаю, может, от того, что я в ту ночь слишком устал.  
После моих слов он помедлил немного, потом поднялся. Мне чудилось, что он сказал не всё, за чем приходил, что есть ещё что-то, может быть, самое важное. Это не было "видением" - скорее, просто давним отголоском былой дружбы. Ведь когда-то я действительно очень хорошо знал этого человека.  
\- Послушай, - не удержавшись, окликнул я Этьена, когда он уже двинулся к выходу. - Я уезжаю из Сианы завтра. Мы могли бы встретиться ещё раз и выпить... просто выпить, без всех этих разговоров. Чёрт, Этьен, мы же не виделись сто лет и неизвестно, когда увидимся. Я не хочу расставаться с тобой вот так.  
Он обернулся через плечо. Это был такой странный, такой яростный, и в то же время такой затравленный взгляд, что я едва не отпрянул - и инстинктивно попытался пробиться к нему снова. Бесполезно; да и ярость эта ушла из него уже через миг. Он проиграл и принял своё поражение. Он всегда так делал, когда мы учились вместе и я выбивал шпагу из его руки.  
\- Если тебе не противно пить со слугой мятежника, - криво улыбнулся Этьен.  
\- Я буду пить не со слугой мятежника, а со своим старым другом. Ну, согласен? Приходи вечером в "Три жёлудя".  
Он кивнул, усмехнувшись.  
\- Ты всё-таки и впрямь не меняешься, Леон.  
\- Это плохо?  
\- Не во всём, - согласился он. Напряжение, повисшее между нами, кажется, слегка ослабло. Я проводил его до дверей и смотрел, как он выходит на ворота, низко надвинув шляпу на глаза.  
\- До вечера! - крикнул я ему вслед, и он, не оборачиваясь, вскинул над плечом два сложенные пальца. Я закрыл дверь и, наконец вздохнув свободно, отправился спать почти с совсем лёгким сердцем.  
Но вечером он не пришёл.

Я спал до полудня, а когда проснулся, с некоторым трудом мог вспомнить подробности прошлой ночи. Со мной так иногда случается после того, как я всматривался в людей - потом наступает что-то вроде похмелья, когда трудно собраться с мыслями и понять толком хотя бы собственные ощущения. Я попросил служанку заварить кофе покрепче и, прихлебывая его небольшими глотками, понемногу восстанавливал в памяти то, что слышал и видел вчера. И чем яснее становилась картина, тем меньше она мне нравилась. Итак, Агилойя явно замышляет что-то, а его посланники - не более что маневр для отвода глаз, нацеленный на притупление бдительности императора. Не моё дело давать советы его величеству, к тому же по вчерашним его словам я мог судить, что он вполне трезво оценивает положение. Но оставалось ещё кое-что: Агилойя знает обо мне. Теперь в сражениях он будет учитывать тот факт, что его противник обладает способностью одним взглядом охватить всё поле боя, знать, где сейчас соперник и что он замышляет. Это если не нивелирует преимущество Аугусто, то по крайней мере уменьшит его. Должен ли я сообщить об этом императору? Да, разумеется. Это мой долг, и это то, что я хочу сделать. Вот только одна загвоздка: если сказать императору сейчас, он наверняка запретит мне уезжать. Я с таким трудом выбил этот отпуск, я, чёрт возьми, сполна его заслужил. В конце концов, это не я стал причиной утечки информации, и меньше всего мне хотелось отвечать за чужие грехи теперь, когда я был нужен Элишке. Поразмыслив и выпив три чашки кофе, я решил пока ничего не говорить императору. Он сам сказал, что до весны, как это всегда происходит, война будет приостановлена. К весне я вернусь, тогда и скажу ему.  
Приняв решение, я принялся собираться в дорогу. Не то чтобы сборы были особенно утомительными: вещей я не брал, и всех хлопот было - проинструктировать слуг, на которых оставался дом, раздать старые долги и утрясти кое-какие дела. Каждый, с кем я говорил в тот день и утром следующего, спрашивал, когда я вернусь, и каждому я отвечал, что к весне. Каждый улыбался, кивал и желал мне удачи, а я усмехался и отвечал, что удача мне уже улыбнулась, большего и не надо.  
Только капитан Ольендо, непосредственный мой командир, к которому я зашёл с официальным императорским указом, не улыбнулся и не сказал, что рад за меня. Он вообще был неулыбчивый человек.  
\- Ты поедешь по Болтуонской дороге? - спросил он, хмуро изучая документ, даривший мне долгожданную свободу на целых четыре месяца.  
\- Думаю, да - так короче всего. А что?  
\- Возьми с собой двух ребят. Нет, лучше троих.  
\- Зачем это?  
\- В последнее время там неспокойно, - сказал Ольендо, по-прежнему сжимая бумагу в руках - так, словно ему очень хотелось бы её оспорить, да императорская печать в нижнем углу не давала. - И вообще, с чего тебе вздумалось переться на зиму в свою деревню? Там, небось, снегу наметает по пояс. И четыре месяца, чёрт тебя дери! Кем прикажешь тебя на это время заменить?  
\- Сир капитан, мои бумаги в порядке? - холодно спросил я, изо всех сил сдерживая внезапно подкатившее бешенство. Проклятье, в словах Этьена есть доля истины - я им не цепной пёс! И ни разу за шесть лет, проведённые мной в Сиане, у меня не было отпуска! Я даже на Элишке женился во время трёхдневной увольнительной по случаю Праздника Урожая.  
Ольендо посмотрел на приказ с ненавистью, дёрнул усами.  
\- В порядке, сир лейтенант. Валите к чёрту. Да не забудь, что я говорил тебе про дорогу на Болтуон! - крикнул он мне в спину, но я уже захлопнул дверь.  
Если бы он не начал ворчать и давить на меня, если бы я не был так зол - чёрт знает, может, я и послушался бы его. Не знаю, изменило ли бы это хоть что-нибудь, но позже думать об это было невыносимо, а не думать - невозможно. Но будущего знать не дано никому, и о словах капитана я забыл, едва выйдя за порог казармы. Свобода! Наконец-то свобода! Я развязал шейный платок, который вдруг показался мне слишком тесным. Какого чёрта я должен был думать о химерных опасностях, когда впереди меня ждала Элишка и целая зима в нашем с ней маленьком замке, доставшемся мне от отца? И за всю эту зиму никто, ни разу не выведет меня в поле, залитое чужой яростью, ненавистью и страхом, и не спросит, что я вижу на другой его стороне...  
Вечером я выехал из Сианы через западные ворота, и единственным, что меня печалило, было то, что Этьен так и не заглянул накануне в "Три жёлудя".  
Я множество раз пользовался Болтуонской дорогой. Это самый широкий и удобный тракт на северо-западе Вальены, там всегда людно, и множество удобных трактиров стоит едва ли не через каждую лигу. Осенью и зимой, правда, дорога пустеет, и на развилках начинают пошаливать разбойники - их и имел в виду Ольендо, предостерегая меня. Но разбойников я не боялся. С меня нечего взять, да и в любом случае, свою жизнь и своего коня я надеялся оборонить самостоятельно. У меня была шпага, и я неплохо ею владею, а моего жеребца на последних городских скачках никто не мог обставить. И самое главное - от сорвиголов, прятавшихся по оврагам и за поваленными деревьями, за версту несло азартом, возбуждением, жаждой наживы. А поскольку нападали они обычно числом не меньше десятка, я легко улавливал их возбуждение задолго до того, как подъезжал к ним вплотную. Как я уже упоминал, чем больше скопление людей, тем легче мне учуять то единое, что ведёт их всех.  
И вот так, не боясь ничего, но стараясь быть начеку, я ехал по Болтуонской дороге почти до самого вечера. Как я не заметил, как не почувствовал засады - я не понимал потом довольно долго. А ведь на самом деле всё было просто. Приближаясь к бандитам с большой дороги, я видел их настроение, их чувства. А у этих не было чувств. Только расчет. Они знали, кого ждут, затаясь в кустах на обочине пустующего тракта.  
Я ехал рысью, когда мой конь споткнулся о верёвку, натянутую поперёк пути. Он удержался на ногах, но я уже успел выскользнуть из седла и обнажить шпагу. Кругом было тихо; казалось, безмятежность осеннего леса, уже пожелтевшего, но ещё не оголённого, нарушает только ветер. Потом я уловил краем глаза движение слева от себя - за миг до того, как первый из нападающих бросился мне под ноги. Я наотмашь ударил клинком и не промахнулся. Если бы я знал, что им нужно, я бы приставил лезвие к собственному горлу и пригрозил, что покончу с собой... а может, и правда бы покончил. Но в ту минуту я был полон лишь ярости на дерзость разбойников и на то, что из-за них мой конь захромал.  
Они окружили меня.  
Никто не пытался со мной говорить, никто не потребовал отдать кошелёк или сдаться. Всё, что они хотели - это подобраться ко мне поближе. Я всё ещё не чувствовал их - ни искры того огня, который неизменно сопутствует насилию и жажде крови. По их движениям, по тому, как слаженно они действовали, замыкая меня в кольцо, как прикрывали друг друга, я понял, что это профессионалы. Они были обучены делать то, что делали сейчас, и действовали с хладнокровной чёткостью знатоков своего дела. Единственным, кто ощущал злость и желание убивать, был я сам.  
Я убил или ранил пятерых из них, прежде чем шестой добрался до меня. Он не стал колоть меня шпагой - вместо этого схватил за плечо, и прежде, чем я успел его оттолкнуть, с другой стороны на мой затылок обрушился удар гарды. Теряя сознание, я не выпустил шпаги, и помню, как её вырвали из моей руки.  
Очнулся я с гудящей головой, с тошнотой, подступающей к горлу. Меня трясло и подбрасывало на повозке, несшийся во весь опор; совсем рядом грохотали копыта коней и свистел кнут, охаживавший их спины. Я лежал на жёстком деревянном днище, прикрытом мешковиной, связанный по рукам и ногам, с накрепко завязанными глазами и ртом. Тошнило всё сильнее, мне показалось, что меня сейчас вырвет. Я перевернулся на бок и ткнулся лицом в доски, пытаясь избавиться от повязок. В то же мгновение чья-то нога со всей силы врезалась мне поддых, заставив согнуться пополам. Кто-то был со мной здесь, в этой телеге. Пятерня схватила меня за волосы, задрав голову, и человек, которого я не мог видеть, тихим злым голосом приказал лежать тихо и не рыпаться, пока мне не пустили кровь. Тошнота немного отступила, я уже не рисковал захлебнуться собственной рвотой, поэтому подчинился, тем более что ничего другого мне не оставалось. Тогда-то и вспомнились предупреждения капитана Ольендо о Болтуонской дороге... и не только они.  
Не могу сказать, сколько времени меня везли вот так - не меньше нескольких часов. Судя по тому, как трясло повозку, ехали окольными, заброшенными дорогами. Стоило мне шевельнуться или попытаться принять более удобное положение, я получал удар сапогом в живот. Кто бы ни стоял за этим похищением, он не слишком заботился о том, чтобы меня беречь.  
Страха я не испытывал, только ярость. Кто бы и зачем ни сделал это, он так или иначе заплатит - и не получит то, чего хочет. Одна мысль настойчиво приходила мне в голову, и я упрямо гнал её, словно назойливое насекомое, которое отчаялся прихлопнуть. Нет, невозможно. Попросту глупо. Я отказывался в это верить. Да и в конце концов, по словам Этьена, Агилойя хочет меня в свои ряды - вряд ли он стал бы приказывать своим людям избивать меня.  
Когда повозка остановилась, мне казалось, что на моём теле не осталось ни одного живого места. Я услышал суету, брань, фырканье уставших коней. Мои похитители говорили на языке, которого я не знал и даже никогда не слышал, но по звучанию мне казалось, что это может быть одно из наречий Рувана. Впрочем, это ничего не объясняло..  
Меня стащили с повозки и куда-то поволокли, потом бросили наземь. Грубая рука сорвала повязку со рта. Мои глаза оставались завязаны, и я по-прежнему не видел этих людей, но спросил:  
\- По чьему приказу вы действуете?  
Должно быть, мой голос прозвучал слишком спокойно - в человеке, стоявшем напротив меня, я ощутил колебание. Не увидел, а именно ощутил - сложно было увидеть что-либо с завязанными глазами, даже в том смысле, в каком я был на это способен.  
\- Я хочу знать, кто отдал вам приказ, - повторил я. - Больше ничего.  
Как следовало ожидать, ответа я не получил. Я даже не был уверен, что он понял меня - между собой эти люди по-прежнему говорили на своём языке. В рот мне ткнули что-то горячее, пахнущее чёрным перцем, в чём я через миг узнал жареное мясо. Первым порывом было отвернуться, но они наверняка заставили бы меня есть насильно, к тому же мне нужны были силы, независимо от того, что ждало меня впереди. Потом мне дали выпить воды и снова завязали рот - до следующей стоянки, случившейся лишь через сутки.  
Так продолжалось четыре дня.  
За всё это время меня развязывали лишь несколько раз, позволяя справить нужду. Повязку с глаз не сняли ни разу, и жестоко избивали за каждую попытку хотя бы ослабить её. Я понимал, почему они делали это: я был совершенно дезориентирован и потому не мог помышлять о побеге. К тому же если бы кто-то случайно увидел меня на обочине, где останавливалась повозка, или на дороге, то вряд ли смог бы опознать человека, чья голова обмотана грязной тряпкой.  
Проклятье, они действительно хорошо всё продумали.  
К концу пути я был уже совершенно измучен, настолько, что почти не осталось сил злиться. Думать мог только об одном: как хорошо, что я не сообщил Элишке заранее о своем приезде - иначе бы она уже сходила с ума. Со своими пленителями я не разговаривал даже в те нечастые минуты, когда мог это сделать, поэтому вся надежда была на то, что рано или поздно мне окажут честь знакомства с их нанимателем.  
Когда с моей головы наконец сдёрнули тряпку и я, отойдя от короткой вспышки белой слепоты, увидел перед собой высокие серые стены с крепостным рвом перед ними, первым, что я испытал, было облегчение.  
Глаза, отвыкшие от дневного света, невыносимо резало, и я не мог толком смотреть по сторонам, поэтому не смог сходу определить, куда именно меня привезли. Это был, без сомнения, замок, но чьё-то ли частное поместье или тюремная крепость - сказать я не мог. Мне освободили ноги и рот, оставив руки связанными, и повели сперва двором, потом коридорами, лестницами и галереями. В конце концов передо мной открыли дверь и толчком в спину заставили переступить порог.  
В узком зале, освещённом тусклым светом осеннего дня, лившимся из бойниц, стоял человек, которого я и ждал, и не ждал увидеть. Разум подсказывал, что за всем этим стоит именно он, но я отказывался верить до того самого мгновения, когда он повернулся и посмотрел мне в глаза.  
Ох, Этьен...  
Он сменил свой мундир на льняную, довольно щёгольскую сорочку с кружевным воротом и манжетами. Бархатные бриджи по последней моде плотно облегали его длинные сильные ноги, из-за кожаного ремня с серебряной пряжкой торчала рукоятка плети. Он, как мог, уложил и пригладил волосы, протестовавшие против такого произвола и всё равно спадавшие на лоб. Рядом со мной, измученным, избитым, грязным, он казался сейчас настоящим аристократом, утончённым придворным... придворным его милости графа Агилойи, надо полагать. Какое-то время мы молча разглядывали друг друга, почти с тем же удивлением, как в тот вечер неделю назад, когда встретились случайно в сианской таверне... случайно... ах, Этьен.  
\- Ну, - сказал я коротко, - я жду твоих объяснений.  
Он слегка вздрогнул от звука моего голоса. Потом нетерпеливым жестом махнул рукой людям, которые меня привели. Я подавил желание оглянуться и посмотреть им вслед. Этьен подошёл ко мне, медленно, как будто нарочно сдерживая шаг, достал из ножен кинжал и перерезал верёвки на моих руках.  
\- Благодарю, - холодно сказал я, растирая запястья. - Но я, кажется, задал тебе вопрос.  
Он сунул кинжал обратно в ножны и отошёл в сторону, всё ещё не проронив ни слова. Казалось, он избегает смотреть на меня. Я, не двигаясь с места, смотрел, как он подходит к столу, на котором стоит бутылка чёрного стекла, и разливает вино по двум бокалам.  
\- Садись, - не глядя на меня, негромко сказал он.  
\- Благодарю покорно. Постою.  
\- Сядь, Леон.  
\- И что дальше - угостишь меня запасами матерлоне из своих погребов? Этьен, что всё это значит, дьявол тебя побери?!  
\- Ты знаешь, что! - резко сказал он, наконец вскидывая голову и вонзая в меня взгляд - такой, что я едва не отшатнулся от него. - Я предупреждал тебя. Агилойя тебя хочет, и он запретил мне без тебя возвращаться. Прости, мне жаль, но так вышло, что мы враги.  
У меня всё ещё болели глаза, терзаемые даже слабым светом, ныли затёкшие руки и ноги, саднило тело от побоев, и острая боль то и дело отдавалась в левом боку - накануне один из конвоиров врезал мне особенно сильно, и я бы не удивился, если бы, сняв рваную и грязную рубашку, обнаружил под ней огромный кровоподтёк на месте треснувшего ребра. Я чувствовал себя гадко, гаже некуда, но в этот миг мне внезапно захотелось рассмеяться. Расхохотаться ему в лицо - ему, который вырядился ко встрече со мной, словно на парад, и предлагал мне присесть и выпить с ним, как пристало старым друзьям.  
\- Что смешного? - хмуро спросил Этьен. - Мне правда...  
\- О чём ты думал? - перебил я. - Одно мне скажи: о чём ты вообще думал, делая это?  
\- Я приказал им не быть слишком грубыми с тобой, - превратно меня поняв, сказал он. - Если они причинили тебе вред, я...  
\- Нет, ну что ты, какой вред мне могли причинить люди, которым ты приказал скрутить меня и притащить к тебе. Они были сама любезность, передай им мою сердечную признательность. Что это за место?  
\- Замок Журдан, - ответил Этьен. Он всё так же стоял, держа бокал в руке, и исподлобья смотрел на меня, кажется, слегка растерянно. Я никак не мог согнать с лица сумасшедшую улыбку, хотя и сознавал её полную неуместность. Этьен кашлянул и добавил: - Это бывшее владение барона Камьяне. Мы захватили его прошлым летом.  
\- Мы - это, надо полагать, ты и твой царственный покровитель. Ради денег, так ведь? Денег, замков, земель - за это ты готов продать что и кого угодно?  
\- Леон, - сказал он, ставя бокал на стол, - послушай...  
\- Нет, это ты послушай меня. Всё, что я мог сказать тебе и твоему хозяину, я уже сказал. То, что Аугусто назвал моим "боевым взором", служит мне лишь тогда, когда я этого сам хочу. Вы не сможете заставить меня - понимаешь, Этьен?  
\- Я не хочу заставлять тебя, - ответил он с таким пылом, что я смолк. - Я сказал тебе ещё в Сиане. Проклятье, я просто хочу, чтобы мы снова были на одной стороне! Как когда-то давно... помнишь?  
Он умолк, буравя меня взглядом. Его рука хоть и поставила бокал, но не отпустила его, сжимала стекло так, что оно могло лопнуть в любой миг. Я посмотрел на вино, колебавшееся за хрусталём.  
\- Этьен, неужели ты действительно думал, что, сделав меня своим пленником, сможешь этого добиться?  
\- Я не хотел доводить до этого! - резко сказал он, и я спокойно ответил:  
\- Лжёшь. Ты хотел, и ты спланировал всё это ещё до того, как приехал в Сиану. Случайная встреча в таверне, да? - я жёстко усмехнулся, когда он в замешательстве отвёл взгляд, и не дал ему времени возразить. - Ты сейчас здесь, вместе со мной, и не похоже, будто только что из седла - значит, ты приехал раньше. Я могу судить, что твои наёмники везли меня спешно. Ты не опередил бы нас, если бы выехал из Сианы следом за мной. Ты выехал раньше. Может быть, сразу после того, как ушёл из моего особняка. - Я умолк ненадолго, обдумывая свой вывод. Да, всё сходилось. - Эти люди - мастера своего дела. Не просто банда с большой дороги. В Сиане у тебя не было бы времени отыскать таких удальцов. Нет, ты отдал им приказ ещё до того... До того, как случайно встретил меня в "Трёх желудях", верно, мой старый друг?  
Я видел, что каждое моё слово хлещет его, будто плеть, и чувствовал злорадство от того, что по крайней мере не позволил ему сделать из меня дурака. Этой мыслью меня будто ожгло.  
\- Ты принимал меня за глупца, Этьен. Я и есть глупец... Ты это имел в виду, говоря, что я ничуть не переменился?  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил он. - Нет, не это.  
\- А напрасно. Я ведь поверил тебе. А ты трепался со мной, пил и жал мне руку, уже отдав приказ меня захватить...  
Я умолк, чувствуя, что не могу продолжать. Гнев и злорадство ушли, уступив место горечи и ужасной усталости.  
\- Мне жаль, - повторил он снова.  
\- Мне тоже. Ты прав, мы враги, раз те, кому мы присягнули, во вражде, и с этим ничего не поделать. Но ты просчитался, Этьен, ты не убедишь меня силой сделать то, что противно моей совести. Всё это просто глупо...  
\- Ты помнишь Греной? - вдруг спросил он.  
Я осёкся. Помню ли я Греной?.. Разве мог его забыть хоть кто-то из нас, совсем ещё зелёных мальчишек, отправленных в первый учебный бой, опасно похожий на настоящий? Он и был настоящий, но мы поняли это слишком поздно. Трое из нас погибли на том учении. Четвёртым мог стать Этьен - и стал бы, если бы я не увидел "врага", такого же мальчишку, как мы, лежащего в засаде под надёжным прикрытием зарослей бузины и целящегося в Этьена из мушкета. Это был Алонсо Пьёр, заклятый школьный враг Этьена. Для него это не было учением. Прошло десять лет, но я всё ещё помню его лицо, помню, как он холодно щурился, прижав мушкет к плечу, как подёргивалось его веко. Я помню это, несмотря на то, что в тот миг находился почти за полмили от него, на другом конце поля. Но я его увидел - красный вихрь ненависти и жажды убийства, вившийся над его головой и плечами, над пальцем, подрагивавшем у курка. Увидел, потому что на учебном поле под Греноем, где мы впервые действительно убивали, убивать взаправду не хотел никто - никто, кроме Пьёра.  
Я увидел это и закричал во всю глотку, так, что от меня шарахнулись двое парней, лежавших со мной в окопе: "ЭТЬЕН!!!"  
Он услышал меня. И обернулся на зов в тот самый миг, когда Алонсо Пьёр нажал на курок.  
\- Мне содрало кожу на виске, - тихо сказал Этьен. - А если бы не ты - снесло бы полголовы. Ты никому не сказал, почему выскочил из окопа... и мне не сказал. Тебя отправили в острог за нарушение приказа, и ты отсидел там неделю - за то, что спас мне жизнь. Леон, - говоря это, обессиливая меня этими словами и этим воспоминанием, он подходил ближе и ближе и теперь оказался прямо передо мной, - я остался жив тогда лишь потому, что ты был на моей стороне. А Ренор... помнишь Ренор? Там я был на твоей стороне, и, когда ты неправильно чистил мушкет и испортил его, взял на себя твою вину, и меня высекли вместо тебя. Мы были на одной стороне всегда. Мы не можем быть по разные стороны. Не можем. Это неправильно.  
"А то, что ты подло похитил меня - это правильно?" Я хотел ответить, хотел огрызнуться, обругать, оскорбить его - и не мог. Я помнил, всё ещё помнил тот липкий ужас, который испытал, увидев внезапно перед собой в окопе не комья дёрна, а застывшее лицо Алонсо Пьёра - так чётко увидев, будто оно и впрямь было передо мной... Но хуже, страшнее всего было не это, а то, что я совершенно точно знал, где он и что собирается сделать.  
Потому что это было важно для меня. Этьен был важен для меня.  
Боже, как трудно мне было в эту минуту... Я был подавлен, почти раздавлен физическими испытаниями последних дней и ещё больше - нынешним, душевным, и потому очнулся от глухого, тоскливого ошеломления, лишь ощутив странное чувство - как будто я уже не один.  
Этьен обнимал меня.  
Его ладонь лежала у меня на спине. Бёдра, обтянутые нарочито тесными штанами, вжимались в мой таз. Он притянул меня ближе, и прежде, чем я успел понять, что происходит, поцеловал меня, жадно и крепко, с чуть слышным стоном, которого как будто не мог удержать.  
Я обомлел настолько, что вырвался не сразу, и несколько мгновений позволял его рту мять мои губы. Потом резко отступил и, оттолкнув его, ударил в лицо кулаком. Он или не ждал этого, или нарочно не уклонился. Я бил в полную силу, и Этьен пошатнулся от удара, но тут же выпрямился. Я рассёк ему губу, и кровь хлынула по подбородку. Он отёр её - и вдруг ухмыльнулся окровавленным ртом.  
\- Значит, вот так, - сказал он, и его злая, почти безумная усмешка стала ещё шире. - Похоже, я всё-таки ошибся. Кое в чём ты определённо изменился... к лучшему.  
Я молчал, стискивая кулаки и тяжело дыша. Этьен стоял в двух шага от меня. Если бы он потянулся ко мне, я ударил бы его снова. Дело было не в нём... и в нём. Проклятье, я уже ничего не знал и не понимал.  
\- Это твоё окончательное решение? - медленно, тяжело роняя каждое слово, спросил Этьен.  
Я не ответил, не шевельнулся, не отвёл взгляд. Это был единственный ответ, который я мог ему дать.  
Кровь всё лилась из его разбитой губы. Он снова отёр её и сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Ты сам виноват.

Впервые я почувствовал это с ним.  
Не в Греное, раньше, намного раньше. Сколько нам было тогда - двенадцать? Вряд ли больше. Мы, как все мальчишки, крепко дружившие друг с другом, часто ссорились и, случалось, дрались. Он всегда побеждал, потому что был крепче и сильнее меня, но в ловкости я превосходил его и потому каждый раз вынуждал доказывать его первенство, снова и снова. Теперь, после всего, что случилось, я могу, наверное, признать, что мне просто нравилось это. Нравились наши драки, его сила, моё проворство; я мог сбить его с ног подножкой или удачно проведённым захватом, используя его же собственный вес. Но если он одолевал меня и подминал под себя, вырваться я уже не мог. И я хотел, да, хотел, чтобы он это сделал. Хотел.  
Однажды во время одной из таких драк - совершенно не помню, что мы в тот раз не поделили, - мы оба разошлись ни на шутку и отметелили друг друга по-настоящему, так, что синяки на обоих не сходили неделю. Дело было на холме, поднимавшимся позади нашего пансиона; мы сцепились и покатились вместе со склона, сбивая тело в кровь о выступавшие из земли мелкие камни, но готовые скорее разбиться насмерть, чем впустить противника из хватки. Наконец мы оказались внизу - я снизу, он сверху, изо всех сил сжимая мои бёдра коленями, - и замерли, шумно и хрипло дыша, уставившись друг на друга с самой лютой ненавистью, какую только знали мы, мальчишки. Наши лица были так близко друг к другу, что волосы Этьена щекотали мой лоб. И тогда я вдруг увидел - и долго потом не понимал, что именно это было, потому что позже эти образы почти никогда не повторялись. Ненависть Алонсо Пьёра, которую я почуял год спустя, имела вид красного вихря над его головой и пальцами. С Этьеном было по-другому. Этьен дымился. Я увидел это и решил, что мы упали прямиком в костёр, разведённый кем-то у холма, испугался и дёрнулся, стремясь откатиться в сторону, но он принял это за попытку вырваться и сжал меня ещё крепче. Он уже победил и знал это, но вместо обычной победной ухмылки, раздвигавшей его губы в такие минуты, я увидел гримасу, смысла которой не мог понять. Губы Этьена побледнели и крепко сжались, щёки, напротив, порозовели, на лбу выступила испарина, а глаза блестели странным, непонятным для меня блеском. И дым, плотный белёсый дым окутывал всё его тело, словно он сам был огнём, и его собственная кожа исторгала этот дым. Я видел его чувство. Его намерение. То, что переполнило его и подчинило в этот миг.  
То, что подчиняет людей себе - вот что я иногда могу видеть тем, что мой император Аугусто именует "боевым взором". Он не знает, что началось всё это со мной не в бою. Вернее, не в том бою.  
Этьен придавливал меня собой, не давай шевельнуться, его пальцы стискивали мои запястья с такой силой, что руки у меня онемели. И вдруг он начал двигаться. Его пах был прижат к моему паху, и я чувствовал, как что-то жарко, быстро пульсирует в нём - в такт с моей собственной плотью, которая тоже налилась и окрепла под форменными штанами. Я сам не заметил, как стал двигаться вместе с ним. Никто из нас не сказал ни слова; мы неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза, его тёмно-карие словно намертво сцепились с моими серо-зелёными, и мы тёрлись друг о друга, вот так, не снимая одежды, лёжа в траве, с тем же яростным неистовством, с которым минуту назад дрались. У меня не было ни единой мысли в голове, я начал стонать, громче и громче, и в конце концов мы оба кончили, почти одновременно, обволакиваемые непроглядной пеленой белого дыма.  
Мы ещё тяжело дышали, приходя в себя после экстаза, когда над нами раздался крик воспитателя, наконец нас догнавшего. Он, по счастью, ничего не понял, но за драку устроил нам нешуточную взбучку. Нас растащили в разные стороны - и до конца дня заперли по своим комнатам. Остаток этого дня я провёл как во сне, как в опьянении, потрясённый не только тем, что случилось между нами, но и тем, что принял в тот раз за плод своего разгулявшегося воображения. Это было в разгар лета, а мы по уставу в любое время года носили тесные и узкие школьные мундиры - может, думал я, стоя у окна и обхватив плечи руками, нам обоим чересчур напекло голову в это утро, а мне так особенно. Точно, проще всего сделать вид, что нам всё это приснилось. А может, так оно и есть? Утром следующего же дня я уже не мог сказать с полной уверенностью, хотя ночью мне снился Этьен, и проснулся я мокрый от ночного юношеского излияния.  
Мы были почти совсем детьми тогда. Вскоре нас отправили в первый учебный бой, и там молодые ученики пансиона для будущих офицеров могли излить свою жажду насилия в полной мере. Нам стало не до драк, и хотя время от времени мы с Этьеном ещё сцеплялись, но того, что случилось тогда под холмом, больше ни разу не повторилось. Уже через месяц я уверил себя, что этого и вовсе никогда не было. Тем более что, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать, я попал на первый в своей жизни взрослый бал, где должен был сдать экзамен изящных манер, и там впервые влюбился.  
Разумеется, в девушку.  
Я был тем, что некоторые скептичные философы - а вслед за ними Этьен - насмешливо называют "восторженный молодой человек". Я увлекался поэзией, музыкой, кодексом рыцарской чести, вышедшим из моды почти сто лет назад, минувшими эпохами, Фернаном Риверте. Этьен не увлекался ничем и частенько говаривал, что после выпуска подастся в морские разбойники. Это пошло бы ему - грубоватому, порывистому, сильному, безрассудному. Я обещал, что, как только закончу поэму для дамы моего сердца, сразу же возьмусь за оду в честь его славных подвигов. Мне было тринадцать лет, я говорил совершенно серьёзно. Этьену тоже было тринадцать, и он смеялся надо мной. Он говорил, что я со своими талантами наверняка найду более разумные сферы, где сумею себя применить.  
Лишь единожды за всё это время - в Греное - я вспомнил тот день и острые камни на склоне холма, и боль, и наши дымящиеся тела.  
Потому что тот дым - я знаю, он исходил не только от Этьена, но и от меня.  
Однажды в одном из учебных сражений я вдруг увидел правый фланг "неприятеля". Он был скрыт от меня пролеском, и я не мог видеть солдат - однако же видел, причём одновременно всех. Их боевой азарт, их возбуждение, их лёгкую неуверенность и страх - многие из них шли в свой первый учебный бой - были для меня как блестящий камешек, лежащий на ладони. Я легко охватывал его взглядом сразу весь, мог покачивать, рассматривая отдельные грани, и каждый человек среди этих людей был для меня как крохотная частица этого камешка. Это было совсем не то чувство, что с Этьеном или с Алонсо Пьёром. Оно было чище, прозрачнее, чётче. Я совершенно точно знал, как движется колонна и куда она намерена выйти.  
Я сказал об этом своему командиру, заработал затрещину и острог после того, как учения завершились. И никто не обратил внимания на то, что сказал я чистую правду.  
С тех пор я думал трижды, прежде чем её говорить.  
Доучился я тихо и спокойно. В драки больше не лез, хотя пару раз ввязывался в дуэли из-за прекрасных дам, пленявших моё сердце с периодичностью раз в месяц. Зачастую на этих дуэлях я видел противника так же, как Алонсо Пьёра когда-то - и без труда просчитывал его намерения. Из-за этого впоследствии я и стал избегать дуэлей. Смысл их - в честном и равном поединке, но что это за равенство, когда противник втайне от тебя знает каждый твой шаг прежде, чем ты успел его сделать? Вскоре после того, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать, за месяц до выпуска из пансиона, мы с Этьеном оказались на балу у наместника провинции Киндар - тот приходился свояком отцу Этьена, собственно, лишь потому отпрыск опальных Эрдайра и попал в довольно престижное школьное заведение. И вот там, на этом балу, я впервые увидел Элишку Лиерте. Мою Элишку, как я стал звать её с того же дня - и ещё долгие семь лет, не в силах думать больше ни о ком другом.  
Этьен не любил балы. Он не особенно хорошо танцевал и не был дамским угодником. Он больше зубоскальничал, чем любезничал, и отвечал на жеманства дам нарочитой грубостью, которой пытался маскировать неловкость. А я любил женщин и, кажется, тоже нравился им - во всяком случае ни одна их тех, кого я пригласил танцевать на том балу, не отказала мне. Элишка была моей пятой или шестой партнёршей по менуэту; остаток вечера я провёл с ней, оттеснив всех прочих её ухажёров. Ей нравилось это, я видел; я всё ещё помню, как блестели её глаза, когда она на меня смотрела. Она тоже впервые вышла в свет, ей было всего пятнадцать, и её опекун проявил снисходительность, полагая, что уже через день она забудет юного офицера, с которым танцевала весь вечер. То же мне сказал и Этьен наутро, за что я дал ему по зубам, но это было назавтра, а в тот вечер я совершенно потерял голову. Пару раз, кружась в танце, я ронял взгляд на него, мрачно улыбавшегося мне из угла, который он почти не покидал. А потом, уже под утро, я увидел его в танце с женщиной лет тридцати, роскошной, жгучей брюнеткой в смело оголённом платье. Этьен сжимал её талию с силой и уверенностью, которые меня поразили; тогда я впервые подумал, что он, вероятно, куда как более опытен в любовных делах, чем я сам. Он поймал мой взгляд и ухмыльнулся во весь рот. Я ответил ему; я был в полном восторге от вечера и совершенно одурел от счастья, уже представляя, как сразу же после выпуска явлюсь к опекуну Элишки и попрошу её руки. Когда танец кончился, я внезапно почувствовал накопившуюся в зале за многочасовой бал духоту и вышел на балкон вдохнуть ночного воздуха. Едва ступив за порог, я увидел Этьена: он стоял, облокотясь на балюстраду, и смотрел на меня. "Ну ты и бабник! - сказал он, хитро блестя глазами. - Совсем свёл девчонку с ума, она при всех готова подол задрать". Это была далеко не самая грубая из его привычных шуток, но в тот раз она меня неприятно резанула. Тем не менее я улыбнулся в ответ и сказал: "С тобой всё равно не сравнюсь - ты себе, часом, не императорскую ли фаворитку отхватил?" "Может быть, - рассеянно сказал он. - Но мне нужна не она". Потом схватил меня за руку, потянул к себе и накрыл ладонью мой пах. Была ночь, когда дозволялось всё, первая ночь, когда мы чувствовали себя по-настоящему взрослыми. Конечно, мы выпили, и немало. Я с протестом отстранился было, но моя плоть уже откликнулась на его прикосновение - должно быть, от того, что весь вечер рядом со мной была девушка, прекраснее которой я не мог вообразить, но пока что не допускал и мысли о том, чтобы обладать ею, как мужчина может обладать женщиной. Так я объяснил себе это, поэтому когда Этьен преодолел мой слабый протест и притянул меня к себе снова, я не стал отступать. Он затолкал меня в угол балкона, где нас не могли увидеть из зала, и принялся жестко и сосредоточенно мять мой член сквозь штаны, а я только стонал, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене и запрокинув голову. Должно быть, слишком громко стонал, потому что Этьен накрыл мне рот ладонью, и у меня перехватило дыхание от того, какой горячей и шершавой была эта рука, прижавшаяся к моим губам. Кажется, я поцеловал тогда эту ладонь; не помню. Я правда был пьян, а от вина, от ночного ли воздуха или от чего-то ещё - не так уж и важно.  
И всё было в точности как три года назад - быстро и молча, только на этот раз член Этьена не прикасался ко мне. Он довёл меня до экстаза и отпустил, не обронив ни слова, а потом отвернулся и ушёл, оставив меня одного на балконе, переводить дыхание и приходить в себя. Наутро, когда мы вернулись в казармы, я рассказывал ему про Элишку, мы болтали, как ни в чём не бывало, и я снова позволил себе притвориться, будто ничего не случилось, однако теперь всё было иначе. Я дал себе слово, что это не повторится. Всё это было мерзко, преступно, унизительно, я это знал и тихо ненавидел себя за то, что оба раза позволили этому произойти. Но больше нет, сказал я себе. Больше никогда. Через месяц мы закончили школу, и вскоре расстались. Я никогда больше не встречал мужчин, которые вызывали бы во мне интерес или проявляли его ко мне сами, и в то же время имел достаточно много женщин, потому эти два странные эпизода из ранней юности быстро забылись...  
Может быть, слишком быстро.  
Теперь, вспоминая их и сопоставляя с тем, что случилось в тот день, когда руванские наёмники привезли меня в замок Журдан, я чувствовал нечто странное, нечто, что приводило меня в полное смятение.  
Ни в то утро на холме, ни ночью на балконе Этьен не целовал меня. Может, поэтому я так легко смог притвориться, будто ничего не произошло. В конце концов, в то время у нас, запертых в строгом пансионе, мало отличавшемся от монастыря, у нас, молодых и рьяных, вставало даже на фонарный столб. Тело - это всего лишь тело.  
Но когда сильные руки обнимают тебя не только со страстью, но и с нежностью, когда чужой рот накрывает губы - это не просто тело. Это что-то другое. Что-то ещё.  
Я сам толком не знал, в чём именно ему отказал. Но если до того он почти готов был признать глупость своей затеи и отпустить меня, то теперь всё переменилось.  
Всё совершенно переменилось.  
Он кликнул стражу и кивнул на меня, не отдавая приказов на словах, и отчего-то именно поэтому я впервые ощутил страх. Меня схватили с двух сторон и выволокли вон так быстро, что я даже не успел обернуться и поймать последний взгляд Этьена - если он вообще был, этот взгляд. Я сопротивлялся, скорее инстинктивно, чем вправду на что-то рассчитывая, и мне вывернули руки за спину, а потом потащили по крутой винтовой лестнице вниз, туда, где не было ни солнечного света, ни дуновения ветра с поверхности земли.  
И тогда я наконец вспомнил. Замок Журдан...  
В Вальене почти не осталось таких крепостей. Сто лет назад, когда императорским указом были запрещены пытки, проводимые частными лицами (отныне пытать узников имели право лишь императорский и церковный суды), большинство старых замков, оснащённых многоуровневыми темницами, были снесены, или, если это было невозможно, темницы замуровывали - иногда вместе с томившимися там пленниками. Ныне сохранилось лишь не более дюжины замков, не принадлежавших императору или церкви и сохранившихся в своей варварской первозданности. Журдан был одним из них. В прошлом он служил государственной тюрьмой (в которой, к слову, некоторое время отсидел и Фернан Риверте, о чём оставил впоследствии возмущённый отзыв, где страшно ругал тюремного повара), но потом тюрьму переместили в другую, лучше укреплённую крепость, а Журдан получил в качестве ленного владения один из местных баронов. Теперь в эту тюрьму, из которой за всю её вековую историю побег осуществлялся лишь дважды, стараниями своего друга Этьена Эрдайры угодил я сам. Приобщился к истории, можно сказать.  
Меня отвели, похоже, на самый глубокий уровень тюрьмы - третий подземный, который от поверхности отделяла пятидесятифутовая толща земли, камня и стали. Проходы в камеры были низкие и узкие, с решётчатыми окошками в дубовых, окованных железом дверях. Меня швырнули в одну из таких камер, прижали к полу, окончательно лишив возможности сопротивляться, и защёлкнули на моих лодыжках ножные кандалы. Когда меня пустили и дверь захлопнулась, я вскочил и рванулся к двери, но цепь тут же бросила меня назад. Я стоял почти в полной темноте, в бессильной ярости стискивая кулаки, и слушал, как со скрежетом задвигаются засовы на двери - один, потом другой. Меня тошнило, живот подводило то ли от голода (я ел в последний раз накануне вечером), то от страха, и глаза, снова обратившиеся в ставший привычным мрак, бессильно закрылись. Проклятье, и что теперь? Сгноишь меня здесь, Этьен? Будешь ждать, пока начну умолять вытащить меня отсюда? Я решительно отмёл снова накатившее воспоминание о залитом солнцем дне на холме и о ночи после бала, тёмной, как моя сегодняшняя тюрьма. Нет. Нет, Этьен. Мы были тогда мальчишками, но мы выросли. И если кое-что переменилось, то остальное осталось прежним.  
Я не сдамся тебе так легко.

Ненавижу замкнутые пространства.  
В первые дни я отлёживался после побоев, которыми щедро угощали меня похитители; ребро, которое я заподозрил было в переломе, похоже, всё-таки было целым и довольно быстро перестало вызывать боль при глубоком вдохе. В общем-то не так уж меня и помяли - во время учёбы в пансионе мне случалось выносить и не такое, не говоря уж о позднейших военных кампаниях на императорской службе. В камере был тощий тюфяк, набитый жёсткой соломой, скорее предохранявший от леденящего холода каменного пола, чем смягчавший его, но после четырёх ночей на голой земле я был рад и этому - тем более что, опять же, мне не привыкать к суровым походным условиям. В первый же час, позлившись какое-то время и ещё больше устав от злости, я просто лёг и вырубился. Разбудил меня скрежет, шедший от двери; я вскинулся и вскочил, думая, что у меня гости, но это лишь поднялась заслонка в низу двери, и чья-то рука бросила через неё миску с застывшим холодным месивом, пахнущим подгоревшей кашей. Я был голоден, но, понюхав ужин (или это был завтрак?), есть не стал. Прекрасно, Этьен, раз так: ты вздумал уморить меня тут, но я уморю себя голодом раньше.  
Я всё ещё мысленно говорил с ним, обращался к нему, словно он был здесь или я стоял напротив него наверху. Мысли о его последнем странном, диком поступке, об этом поцелуе, я гнал от себя с тем же упорством, с которым всю дорогу до Журдана гнал подозрения о том, кто причастен к моему похищению. Это было слишком нелепо, слишком дико, чтобы об этом думать. И не важно, что происходило между нами, когда мы были детьми. Случайность, шалость, любопытство - ничего большего не было с моей стороны, и я ни капли не сомневался, что и со стороны Этьена тоже. Наверняка он сделал это, только чтобы ещё больше смутить и озадачить меня. Он хочет загнать меня в угол. Сказано тебе: нет, Этьен.  
Я обследовал свои кандалы. Между железным захватом и ногой можно было просунуть палец, так что кожу не натирало, и цепь была достаточно длинной и не слишком тяжёлой, чтобы мешать ходьбе, но ходьба эта ограничивалась примерно серединой камеры. Чтобы дотянуться до миски, которую мне вбрасывали через нижнее окошко в двери дважды в день, и кувшина с водой, который выдавали один раз в сутки, приходилось ложиться на пол. Это было унизительно, и единственным утешением служило то, что никто меня не видел. В длину камера была около пяти шагов, в ширину - три. Сев спиной к одной из стен, я почти упирался ступнями в противоположную. Волей-неволей в голову лезли жуткие истории о давних временах (а некоторые и о нынешних), когда людей держали в таких вот каменных мешках десятилетиями, и они сходили с ума намного раньше, чем умирали. Однако даже при самом печальном исходе я сомневался, что просижу здесь десять лет. Я нужен Агилойе, и он, похоже, дал Этьену карт-бланш, разрешив не выбирать методов для моего убеждения. А тот, видимо, просто не ждал от меня такого упорства и теперь ломал голову, что бы такое придумать, чтобы поколебать мою убеждённость. А пока он думает, я тут отдыхаю. Всё вполне закономерно.  
Немало утешала мысль, что императору Аугусто наверняка уже стало известно о том, что меня похитили. Правда, это означало, что известно и Элишке - а эта мысль меня уже отнюдь не радовала. Она изведётся от беспокойства, чем бы ни кончилось дело - а чем оно кончится, я примерно себе представлял. Журдан не зря потерял свою ценность как тюрьма для особо важных преступников - с введением в военный обиход пороха (тоже, к слову, с лёгкой руки Риверте) и изобретением пушек толстые стены уже не служили столь мощной преградой, как прежде, и соратники арестантов, большинство которых обвинялись в измене и мятеже, попросту отбивали своих друзей из рук коменданта. Что ж, думаю, Аугусто не пожалеет для меня пушки-другой. За два года, а особенно после Шимранского похода, он научился меня ценить. Мы тогда выбрали крайне неудачное время для наступления: в Шимране лили сезонные дожди, и наша армия просто увязла в болоте, в которое превратились дороги. Агилойя ориентировался на местности гораздо лучше и использовал против нас мелкие отряды, наносившие точечные удары по императорской армии - неуклюжему огромному зверю, увязшему в трясине. Нам пришлось отступить, и во время одной из ночных стоянок я вдруг увидел - сидя в палатке императора - группу шимранских солдат, быстро подбиравшихся и окружающих наш лагерь. Я видел их азарт и кровожадное предвкушение мести, потому что на этот раз они намеревались добраться до самого императора. Я сказал об этом Аугусто, мы немедленно свернули лагерь и успели вырваться из оцепления до того, как оно окончательно сомкнулось. Аугусто не уставал повторять с тех пор, что обязан мне жизнью. Так оно и было. Он не оставит меня - не потому, что так уж любит, а потому что случаи, подобные этому, могут повториться снова, и, если меня не будет рядом, ему не удастся спастись.  
Мне оставалось лишь ждать, когда он придёт за мной - и заранее сочувствовать Этьену. Странно, но я почти на него не злился, быть может, из-за воспоминаний, нахлынувших на меня, когда я оказался во тьме и одиночестве. Мне было даже немного жаль его - Агилойя вряд ли похвалит его за провал. Правда, оставалась ещё Элишка... Если бы я только мог как-то дать ей знать, что жив и в порядке, что мне ничто серьёзное не угрожает и скоро я к ней вернусь. Но этого я не мог, и мне оставалось только водить пальцами по воздуху перед собой в темноте, представляя, будто я глажу её лицо.  
И было бы не трудно, вовсе не трудно и вполне терпимо, если бы я не был во тьме, духоте, холоде и тесноте совершенно один.  
Я ненавижу тесные и маленькие помещения. Так же сильно ненавижу, как люблю Сиану с её простором и гомоном. Я ненавижу бывать один - и, напротив, люблю, да, именно люблю это чувство, когда огромное поле битвы разворачивается передо мной так, словно я стою над тактической картой и двигаю по ней фишки. Только я вижу эти фишки, я ощущаю их. Я знаю, куда они идут и что сделают, и мне нравится это знать. Это чувство наполняет меня не только тревогой, но и восторгом.  
Я понял это, оказавшись запертым в подземелье Журдана.  
Не в первые дни. По правде, и время-то было трудно считать - разве что по кормёжке да по сну, сморявшему меня с завидной регулярностью. Спал я до странного крепко, даже не слыша, как в это самое время кто-то входил и опорожнял чан, служивший мне нужником. Подозреваю, мне подсыпали что-то в пищу. Можно было не есть, и сперва я так и делал, но в конце концов решил, что это глупо - меня так или иначе освободят, рано или поздно, и вовсе ни к чему такие крайности. Этьену угодно держать меня здесь - что ж, пусть держит.  
С каждым днём, ознаменовываемым двумя мисками холодной каши, кувшином воды, болезненно крепким сном и опорожнённым нужником, мне было всё трудней говорить себе это.  
Никто не приходил ко мне. Я каждый день ждал Этьена с новыми уговорами, угрозами, требованиями. Но не приходил никто - ни Этьен, ни кто-либо ещё. У дверей постоянно кто-то караулил, но на мои попытки окликнуть его стражник не отзывался - должно быть, ему было запрещено разговаривать со мной. Знал ли Этьен, как это трудно для меня, привыкшего столь же легко, сколь и жадно всматриваться в других людей в попытке узнать их лучше, чем они знают сами себя?.. Я надеялся, что нет - иначе это было бы с его стороны уж слишком жестоко.  
Я ведь тогда не знал ещё, ни малейшего представления не имел, на что он способен.  
Дни шли, столь же мучительные, сколь и однообразные. Может, именно однообразие сводило меня с ума. В камере было решительно нечем заняться, я не мог дотянуться до двери, чтобы попытаться обследовать её, стены были гладкими, казалось, вытесанными из цельного камня, и тоже не сулили надежды на побег. Немало времени я провёл, пытаясь избавиться от кандалов на ногах - они натирали, когда я поворачивался во сне, и уже через несколько дней я ободрал лодыжки в кровь, - но звенья казались одно крепче другого, а тяжёлый навесной замок с закрытой щеколдой было попросту нечем взломать. Я обследовал стены кончиками пальцев, пытаясь нащупать какое-нибудь послание, выцарапанное на них предыдущим узником этой конуры для своего будущего товарища по несчастью. Мне даже казалось, что я и впрямь ощущаю неровность, но в связные слова она не складывалась - а может, я просто не знал языка, на котором была нацарапана надпись, или буквы от времени совсем стёрлись. Ведь это очень старый замок.  
Вот так я маялся, понемногу сатанея, и если вспоминал об Этьене, то исключительно с бранью. Дни превращались в недели; мне страшно хотелось вымыться и побриться, от дурной пищи, плохой воды, постоянного зловония и нехватки воздуха я чувствовал непрекращающуюся тошноту. И хуже всего была эта темень и теснота, всегда только темень и теснота, и тишь - здесь не было даже крыс, и только шорох за дверью, не открывавшейся с самого первого дня, позволяла мне верить, что я не похоронен тут заживо. Я никогда в жизни не оставался так надолго один, и даже больше, чем физическое одиночество, меня мучило отсутствие ярких красок, движений, сполохов, которыми для меня полнился мир, открытый мне моим "боевым взором". Я и понятия не имел, что так привязан к ним, что почувствую себя без них таким разбитым и одиноким. Не просто голым, а как будто с меня содрали и одежду, и кожу, и мышцы, оставив лишь тощий холодный скелет. Мне могли залепить глиной рот, уши и глаза, и даже тогда я не чувствовал бы себя настолько отрезанным от внешнего мира.  
К началу четвёртой недели заточения я всем сердцем ненавидел Этьена.  
Я развлекал себя фантазиями о том, как убью его, когда услышал звук, едва не порвавший мне барабанные перепонки, отвыкшие от громких шумов в той же мере, в какой глаза отвыкли от яркого света. Кто-то отодвигал засовы - меня собирались вывести или, наоборот, кто-то пришёл ко мне; так или иначе моё вынужденное уединение прервано. Это обрадовало меня сильнее, чем мне хотелось бы - неужели так легко и быстро можно было заставить меня почувствовать себя счастливым из-за подобной малости? Я усилием воли заставил себя остаться сидеть на своём тюфяке. Если это Этьен, пусть не воображает, будто я по нему соскучился.  
Человек, появившийся на пороге, держал факел, и от света, казавшегося мне нестерпимо ярким, я не мог разглядеть его лица. Ясно было одно: это не Этьен. Человек был ниже Этьена, гораздо толще и коренастее. Он ступил вперёд, поднимая факел чуть выше, и тогда я увидел кожаную полумаску на его лице.  
Составить мне компанию явился никто иной, как палач.  
Я тупо смотрел на него, моргая, не понимая, что ему нужно. Он посмотрел на меня долгим, внимательным взглядом, тускло блестевшим сквозь прорези маски. Никогда не мог понять, отчего палачи прячут лица. Неужто им стыдно? Или боятся, что жертва выйдет из каземата и, узнав на улице или в толпе своего мучителя, прирежет его на месте? Я думал об этом с лёгким, почти праздным любопытством, так, словно стоял в толпе на рыночной площади у эшафота, глядя, как человек в точно такой же маске заносит топор над головой обречённого, имени которого я, услышав краем уха, даже не запомнил.  
Теперь обречён был я, и вряд ли этот человек знает моё имя.  
Он наконец удовлетворился осмотром и, обернувшись через плечо, кивнул кому-то. В камеру вошли двое стражников, один из них нёс ключ от моих кандалов. Они сняли с меня железо и прежде, чем я успел встать сам, вздёрнули на ноги и потащили из камеры вон.  
Третий подземный этаж, на котором меня держали, не был самым глубоким. Под ним оказался ещё один. И верно: что может быть глубже ада?  
Меня волокли в пыточную камеру.  
Никто не задавал мне никаких вопросов. Никто ничего не требовал. Я пытался сопротивляться, спрашивал, что им нужно и где их хозяин - но меня будто не слышали, а может, и впрямь не слышали - не зря ведь многие палачи глухонемые. Меня втолкнули в тесную, но по сравнению с моей камерой довольно большую комнату с высоким потолком. Комната была заставлена станками и приспособлениями, от одного вида которого делалось дурно. По-прежнему ни слова не говоря, стражники подтащили меня к какой-то деревянной доске, забросили на неё, задрали мне руки над головой и, как и ноги, намертво прикрутили ремнями. Я не мог шевельнуться и видел только палача, подошедшего ближе и деловито повязывавшего передник, абсурдно напомнивший мне передник старого Пеппино из таверны "Три жёлудя". Я вдруг понял, что это за доска, на которой я лежу.  
Это была дыба.  
Стыдно говорить об этом, но, кажется, я закричал ещё до того, как рука в перчатке из сыромятной кожи легла на рычаг, и безжалостная сила потащила мои руки в одну сторону, а ноги - в другую. Я понял, что со мной будет, и кричал от ужаса, от ярости, от неверия.  
Этьен, Этьен, дьявол тебя возьми, о боже, за что же ты со мной так?  
Вспоминать тот день или ночь, или день, превратившийся в ночь, и поныне невыносимо, да я и не особенно хорошо его помню. Позже я понял, что палач меня щадил, насколько вообще способны на это палачи. Он не ставил рычаг дыбы дальше, чем на вторую отметку, не держал мою голову под водой дольше, чем могли выдержать сосуды у меня в носу, а когда забил мою шею и руки в колодки и порол меня, вставил мне в рот деревяшку, чтобы я не откусил себе язык. Порол он тоже не сильно, больше по ногам и ягодицам, чем по спине, и не нанёс никакого непоправимого ущерба. Он просто мучил меня, неторопливо, старательно и немного скучающе, как человек, выполняющий привычную работу, давно превратившуюся в рутину. Похоже, ему велели преподать мне урок терпения и смирения, и вынужден признать, что это ему вполне удалось, потому что когда первый шок и первый ужас прошли, когда я понял, что он не собирается калечить меня, а только хочет заставить страдать, я сцепил зубы и поклялся себе, что больше крика он из меня не вырвет. И я почти сдержал слово - почти, потому что иногда, от особенно резких ударов и сильной боли, крик всё-таки вырывался, но я душил его в себе, превращая то в стон, то в хрип. И - дико, но я почти уверен в этом - временами в тускло поблескивавших глазах палача мне чудилось некое одобрение. Я был, похоже, хорошей, правильной жертвой. Я был тонко настроенной арфой в его умелых руках.  
Не знаю, когда именно пришёл Этьен. Помню, что открыл глаза после очередной растяжки на дыбе, довольно терпимой, потому что после нескольких часов беспрерывной пытки к боли я уже почти привык и научился отличать выносимое от невыносимого, - и увидел его. Он стоял у двери, такой чистый, такой свежий, гладковыбритый, в тщательно отутюженной сорочке, но лицо у него было такое, словно это его, а не меня, растягивали на дыбе. Мне показалось это таким смешным, что я, не удержавшись, коротко хохотнул сумасшедше радостным смехом, который тут же оборвался, потому что палач перевёл рычаг дыбы на третью позицию. Он сделал это в первый раз, в первый раз пронзил меня такой сильной болью, и я, не ожидавший её, закричал, ослепнув от алого марева, густым туманом колыхавшегося в пыточной. Это было моё марево, мой страх, моя боль, я истекал ими, так сильно, что чувствовал, словно чужие.  
\- Ты... - хрипло выдавил я, когда боль ослабла. Этьен стоял неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди, и не сводил с меня расширенных, совершенно чёрных глаз. - Давненько... не виде...  
Четвёртая позиция рычага - и я, не договорив, снова сорвался на крик. Боже, как мне было больно! Как я устал об этой боли, как хотел, чтобы она прекратилась! Не потому ли он и пришёл, что хочет услышать, как я буду умолять его забрать меня отсюда? Ты опоздал, Этьен - эту стадию я прошёл часа два назад, когда умолял о жалости твоего слугу, но он, похоже, не услышал меня. Не услышишь и ты.  
Снова третья позиция рычага. И снова четвёртая. Это уже знакомая мера боли. Я не кричал, только скрежетал зубами, стирая их в крошку.  
\- Это может закончиться в любой миг, Леон, - тихий, но болезненно внятный в душной тишине камеры голос Этьена.  
Палач придержал рычаг, давая мне возможность ответить. Я посипел немного, выравнивая дыхание, потом выдохнул:  
\- Нет. Не может.  
Пятая позиция! Пятый круг ада, пятая грань, за которую я упал, проламывая её собственным истерзанным телом. Казалось, что в руках и ногах, в животе и спине у меня что-то натягивается до предела, до грани возможного и вот-вот порвётся. А если он правда меня искалечит? Что будет толку тогда от меня, убогого, моему императору? А Элишка? Что она скажет, увидев меня - такого?..  
Лучше уж тогда ей вовсе меня никогда не увидеть, думаю я и сжимаю зубы так крепко, что изо рта вырывается хрип. Боже, Этьен... Этьен... почему? Война войной, но ведь когда-то мы были с тобой так дружны...  
\- Хватит, - голос всё такой же тихий, но не столь ровный как прежде, далёкий, как сон, как моя жизнь вне этих стен. - Хватит, я сказал! Сними его.  
Я лежал на доске, растянутый, и ждал новой боли, смутно гадая, смогу ли её выдержать - и что будет со мной, если вдруг не смогу. Но время шло, а боли не было. Я не сразу понял, что мои руки и ноги больше ничто не держит - я их чувствовал не своими, а чужими, досадными, вечно ноющими деревяшками, и испытал лёгкое удивление, когда кто-то другой опустил их вместо меня, слегка сгибая. Палач поставил меня на ноги, и я тут же осел на пол - кажется, я совершенно забыл, как ходить или хотя бы стоять. На всё тело навалилась страшная усталость, мне хотелось оттолкнуть руки, стащившие меня вниз, чтобы они позволили мне снова лечь на эту доску и полежать, просто полежать немного. Больше я ничего не хотел.  
Кто-то взял в ладони моё лицо.  
\- Прекрати. Прекрати это, слышишь? Перестань себя мучить. Ты же знаешь, что я не позволю ни покалечить тебя, ни убить. Тебе просто будет плохо... и... Леон... Леон! Чёрт тебя возьми! Эй, воды, живо!..  
Я очнулся от того, что кто-то нёс меня коридором. Нёс на руках, как ребёнка, и я устало припал головой к плечу человека, которому принадлежали эти сильные руки, вырвавшие меня из ада. Потом смутно мелькнула мысль, что я не должен делать этого, но почему, я так и не смог понять. Думать было трудно, нет, думать было больно, так же, как шевелиться, и я опустил веки, надеясь, что снова смогу уснуть.  
Но поспать мне не дали. Знакомо заскрежетала дверь, и меня положили на пол - на знакомый уже тюфяк. После доски на дыбе он показался мне королевским ложем. Всё закончилось, осознал я, всё закончилось. Я всё выдержал. Я не кричал. Или кричал? Я не мог вспомнить. Теперь мне хотелось - и разве я поверил бы в это ещё вчера? - чтобы меня оставили одного, просто оставили одного и дали отдохнуть. Но нет, человек, который принёс меня обратно в мою камеру, встал на колени рядом со мной. Его ладонь шарила по моему лицу, мокрому от пота, ерошила влажные волосы, проводила по закрытым глазам, по губам. И я не мог даже поднять руку, чтобы оттолкнуть его.  
\- Ты всё такой же упрямый. Словно чёрт. Такой наивный и такой упрямый. Меня всегда это сводило с ума. Ну зачем ты заставляешь меня это делать, дьявол тебя возьми?!  
\- Не... делай, - заплетающимся языком прошептал я, не открывая глаз. - Убери... руки...  
Но он не убрал руки - они уже шарили по моему телу, по свежим ранам от плети и разрывам на сгибах локтей и колен, вытирали кровь, капавшую у меня из носа. Каждое прикосновение приносило мне такую же боль, как прикосновение палача, и в то же время именно в тот миг я ясно понял, что истерзан гораздо меньше, чем думал. На свете много боли, очень много, куда больше, чем способен понять такой изнеженный, привилегированный дворянчик, как я. Должно быть, палачу, забавлявшемуся со мной, всё это казалось детскими играми...  
На рычаге дыбы - двенадцать делений.  
\- Я должен был бы тебя разорвать. В клочья порвать, слышишь? Чтобы ты был готов на что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось. Бросить тебя здесь ещё на две недели, потом, как только ты оклемаешься - снова отдать палачу. И так раз за разом, когда ты меньше всего будешь готов, когда привыкнешь ждать и бояться боли и понадеешься, что больше её не будет. Я делал это... со многими, Леон. В Аленсии и Руване... Но с тобой не могу. Проклятье, с тобой не могу... я не могу смотреть...  
Я не видел его лица, и не был уверен, что это Этьен. Этьен никогда не говорил таким хриплым, таким срывающимся голосом. Он никогда не проявлял, да и не испытывал отчаяния. Он циник, скептик и зубоскал, мой старый друг Этьен Эрдайра, ничто на свете не заставит его просить прощения.  
\- Я думал о тебе. Я всё время думаю о тебе, прежде, пока ты был в Сиане, и теперь. Всегда, Леон. Кроме тебя, я никого никогда не любил.  
Я брежу, понял я наконец с некоторым облегчением. Ну конечно, брежу. Да и немудрено, после всего, что со мной случилось. Всё это просто бред. Просто тяжёлый, душный, медленный сон.  
И я верил в это, правда верил до тех пор, пока он не накрыл ладонью мой пах и меня не ожгло знакомым, ясным, незамутнённым чувством, которое я уже испытывал раньше - наяву.  
Несмотря на мучительную слабость, я попытался оттолкнуть его. Я даже его ударил - смехотворная попытка, даже если бы удар пришёлся в цель. Он без труда перехватил и отвёл мою руку, не грубо, почти бережно, словно я был хрупкой стеклянной куклой и он боялся, что я разобьюсь. Я тоже этого боялся. Не верил и боялся - смешение чувств, уже успевшее стать привычным и ничего хорошего мне, как показал горький опыт, не сулившее.  
И всё же в этот раз я был совершенно уверен, что он не сделает это. Не посмеет, не сможет. Он мог захватить меня, пытать темнотой и одиночеством, неизвестностью, дьявольскими машинами палача, но сделать ЭТО со мной, поломанным, обессиленным, беззащитным, он не мог. Он не мог...  
Он стянул с меня штаны, задрал мои ноги к голове и изнасиловал меня.  
Этого я тоже почти не помню. Только то, как его пальцы, всё такие же сильные, сжимали мои запястья, и мне казалось, что нам снова двенадцать лет и мы на холме, лежим в траве, он подмял меня и трётся об мою плоть своей плотью, и это хорошо, преступно и так хорошо... Но только здесь не было травы, был запах дерьма и крови, и не было хорошо, было больно, отвратительно, страшно. Страшно от того, что тот, кого я вплоть до этой ночи подсознательно продолжал звать своим другом, сделал со мной такое, когда я был в полной его физической власти и даже сопротивляться толком не мог. Он просто оттрахал меня, как шлюху, как труп, выловленный из реки - труп и тот отзывался бы больше на его дикую похоть, на его неуклюжие ласки. Он целовал меня, ласкал искусанные губы, скользил пальцами по исполосованному плетью телу. Наверное, он вправду верил, что делает мне приятно. Я лежал, как бревно, и, кажется, потерял сознание намного раньше, чем всё закончилось - не уверен, что он вообще это заметил. Когда я очнулся, его уже не было, я снова лежал один, в темноте и одиночестве, казавшимися теперь благословением. Какое-то время я не двигался, лёжа на боку и утешая себя мыслью, что всё это был ночной кошмар. А потом шевельнулся, и боль, резанувшая задний проход, развеяла все мои надежды. Она была совсем слабой, эта боль, в сравнении с той, которая терзала всё моё тело, но от неё мне было хуже в тысячу раз, чем от любых пыток. Это была самая худшая пытка. Это и белый дым, наполнявший мою камеру - дым, который исходил от кожи Этьена и всё ещё не развеялся.  
"Кроме тебя, я никого никогда не любил".  
Я засмеялся. Тихо, очень тихо, смех был больше похож на всхлип, но всхлипом так и не стал, и не стихал, пока я нащупывал свои смятые и отброшенные в сторону штаны - последнее и самое неоспоримое доказательство того, что всё это действительно происходит со мной.

Раньше, до этой ночи, я много думал об Элишке. Думал всё время, если только не проклинал одиночество и темноту.  
Те, кто видели нас вместе, говорили, что мы похожи, словно брат и сестра. У обоих русые волосы и зелёные глаза - у неё чуть светлее, чем у меня, и даже черты лица чем-то похожи, разумеется, со скидкой на пол. Может, поэтому в первый же миг, когда я увидел её в бальном зале замка Киндар, лицо её показалось мне таким знакомым и родным. Мне чудилось тогда, что я знал её всю жизнь, просто почему-то мы очень долго не виделись. Позже она призналась, что и у неё возникло похожее ощущение. Долгие недели, проведённые мной в подземелье Журдана, я сидел на холодном полу, оперевшись спиной о стену, и, глядя перед собой во тьму широко раскрытыми глазами, видел её лицо. Не так, как мог бы видеть, если бы она была рядом или хотя бы поблизости, но почти зримо, почти ощутимо. Я представлял её лицо и мысленно проводил по нему пальцами, представляя, как обниму её и зароюсь губами в соломенные пряди её волос.  
Теперь мне было отказано и в этом.  
Грязь, всюду только гнусная, отвратительная грязь. Я был отвратителен, обезображен, осквернён. Никогда больше не смогу я обнять мою Элишку, никогда не прижмусь своим обнажённым телом к её телу, потому что тогда то, что случилось со мной, запачкает и её. Я не имею права, не могу, не хочу передавать ей хоть каплю этого позора, этого оскорбления.  
Будь ты проклят, Этьен Эрдайра.  
Я не знаю, задумывал ли он это с самого начала или в самом деле испугался, что палач потрепал меня слишком сильно, но на следующее утро за мной снова пришли. Я встретил конвоиров равнодушно - если во мне где-то глубоко и жил страх перед пыточной камерой, то после того, что сделал Этьен, это было не самым худшим, что я мог себе представить. Но повели меня не вниз по лестнице, а вверх - на второй уровень тюрьмы. Там было просторнее, светлее и легче дышалось - странно, как быстро начинаешь замечать и ценить подобные вещи, всего какие-то две недели погнив в яме. Камера, в которую меня завели, в сравнении с прежней была просто императорскими хоромами - вчетверо больше, с высоким потолком и даже с мебелью: в углу стояла кровать на железном каркасе, с одеялом и подушкой, рядом с кроватью - небольшой стол, у стола - стул с высокой спинкой, в углу аккуратный нужник. Вполне терпимая жилая комната. Вот только окон в ней, как и в прежней камере, не было, и дверь с виду казалась такой же крепкой и глухой, как и все двери в подземных темницах Журдана.  
Но больше всего меня удивило даже не резкая смена жилищный условий, а широкая бадья, которую внесли двое стражников, зашедших в камеру за мной следом. Третий тащил вёдра с водой, над которой густо клубился пар. Мне коротко велели провести гигиеническую процедуру. Ещё вчера это было пределом моих мечтаний, но сейчас подчиниться - значило показать слабину. Несколько мгновений я мучительно колебался между гордостью и здравым рассудком, потом привычка к чистоплотности превозмогла принципиальность. Игнорируя присутствие солдат, я сбросил лохмотья, в которые превратилась моя одежда, и влез в горячую воду, ожёгшую моё израненное, измученное тело. По затёкшим членам стало разливаться тепло, и я ощутил тупое, животное наслаждение от простой радости - смыть с себя усталость, грязь и кровь. Мне было трудно двигаться, каждое движение причиняло боль, и я не мог даже сам подливать себе воды, так что с этим заданием справлялся один из моих молчаливых сторожей. Я медленно и механически тёр свою кожу, сдирая её чуть ли не до крови. Нет, я не думал о том, чтобы отмыться; я вообще ни о чём не думал. Просто впервые за много дней я ощущал что-то, что можно было назвать приятным чувством, и не спеша смаковал его, не зная, как скоро мне снова представится такая возможность.  
От горячей воды и запоздалого расслабления меня разморило, и я, кажется, задремал, лёжа в бадье, потому что внезапно получил лёгкий, но ощутимый удар по щеке и услышав приказ встать и отереться. Я выполнил его, не задумавшись - я солдат и привык выполнять приказы. Потянувшись за моими лохмотьями, я обнаружил, что они пропали - а вместо них поверх постели лежит свежая сорочка и штаны. Размер был мой, и я влез в них, не особенно задумываясь над их происхождением. Может быть, это тряпьё с барского плеча моего друга Этьена. От той мысли меня передёрнуло, и я с трудом заставил себя закончить шнуровать воротник.  
Мои стражи ушли, унеся ванну и заперев дверь - как и прежде, на два засова. Правда, на сей раз окошко в ней оставили открытым, и мою камеру освещал хоть и тусклый, но свет. Я заметил, что на столе что-то лежит. Придвинувшись ближе, я ощупью исследовал предметы. Деревянный гребень, зеркало...  
И бритва.  
Я взял её со стола и ощупал в темноте. Так и есть: бритвенный прибор, не особенно остро заточенный, но вполне подходящий для того, чтобы перерезать глотку Этьену, когда он явится... или себе. Последняя мысль вызвала приступ острого, болезненно-яркого восторга, мгновенно сменившегося неуверенностью и страхом. Зачем он приказал дать мне бритву? Неужели не понимает, как близок я к тому, чтобы полоснуть ею по собственной шее? Или... или, может, он именно это и предлагает мне сделать? Может, таково его представление о милосердии? Смотри, Леон, я вовсе не такой уж подлец, как ты возомнил, я даю тебе выбор: ты можешь закончить всё это немедленно. Освободиться... Я провёл по лезвию большим пальцем, надавил сильнее, ещё сильнее, резче, почувствовал наконец боль и остановился. Нет, Этьен. Слишком просто бы это было, слишком легко для тебя. Я не уйду. Я буду ждать, когда ты придёшь, чтобы посмотреть тебе в глаза. Поболтать с тобой, мой старый верный друг. Ты бы этого, возможно, и не хотел, но придётся.  
Я сказал тебе, что не сдамся легко.  
Я отложил бритву на стол и взял зеркало. Первой моей мыслью было разбить его и использовать осколок для самоубийства, а потом я вспомнил, что всё куда проще и готовое оружие лежит в полуфуте от меня. Я поднял зеркало и повернулся к свету. С тусклой поверхности на меня смотрело лицо, знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Бескровные губы, глубоко запавшие глаза, заострившиеся черты и тёмная тень щетины на ввалившихся щеках. Я поднял руку и рассеянно оправил взлохмаченные, спутанные волосы, падавшие на лоб. Отражение повторило мой жест, и только тогда я понял, что это лицо - моё. И мысль эта снова вызвала во мне не отчаяние, а злость. Дьявол, как он мог довести меня до такого состояния за какие-то две или три недели?! Да увидь меня сейчас капитан Ольендо, в острог загремел бы за неуставной вид! Я схватил лежащий на столе гребень и принялся с остервенением драть им влажные после мытья волосы, безжалостно выдирая сбившиеся колтуны. Закончив, я взялся за бритву. Горячей воды мне не оставили, но на столе стоял кувшин с холодной, питьевой - ну что ж, обойдёмся и этим. Дьявольски неудобно бриться одной рукой в полутьме, я чертыхался и несколько раз порезался, но ни разу моя рука не дрогнула, не задержалась на пульсировавшей на горле жилке. Ну, вот, мрачно сказал я себе, закончив и снова повернув зеркало к свету. Теперь, лейтенант Сильване, вы снова похожи на цивилизованного человека. Отощавшего, измученного и подвергнутого пыткам, но цивилизованного. Который тем и отличается от дикаря, что никогда не забывает о том, что делает его человеком.  
Я вернул зеркало на стол, а бритву сунул под матрац, сам толком не зная, зачем. Все вышеописанные процедуры страшно меня утомили, и я с наслаждением завалился на кровать, не снимая сапог. Теперь бы немножко подремать, но спать мне не дали - вскоре засов снова заскрипел и дверь отворилась, пропуская человека в чёрном. Холодные глаза, вежливая речь и длинные тонкие пальцы выдавали в нём тюремного костоправа. Он попросил - именно попросил, а не велел, - чтобы я снова разделся, и осмотрел мои раны, то деловито качая головой, то озабоченно хмурясь. Закончив осмотр, он особенно обеспокоенным он не выглядел, и это меня ободрило. Он смазал раненые места холодной вонючей мазью и наложил несколько повязок, в том числе - на мои лодыжки, стёртые кандалами в предыдущей темнице. Потом дал выпить какого-то напитка, похожего на молоко с сильным привкусом мака. По всему телу немедленно разлилась немота, и я вырубился, кажется, ещё до того, как лекарь ушёл. У меня по-прежнему всё болело, но это теперь была тупая, далёкая боль. Её можно было терпеть.  
Пробуждение было вовсе не столь приятным, как отход ко сну. Оно принесло два неприятных открытия. Во-первых, на моей левой щиколотке, плотно обёрнутой бинтами, снова был стальной захват кандалов. Цепь от него тянулась к ножке кровати, она была легче и длиннее предыдущей, но по-прежнему не позволяла дотянуться до двери. Во-вторых, как и следовало ожидать, бритва из-за под матраца бесследно пропала. Странно, но последнее открытие огорчило меня меньше, чем я мог ожидать.  
И всё пошло, как раньше. Почти как раньше.  
Несколько дней - около недели, судя по всему - я оклёмывался от пыток. Повреждения действительно были скорее болезненны, чем опасны, да и мазь тюремного лекаря, которую он исправно наносил каждый день, творила чудеса. Кормили меня теперь лучше, чем прежде, и не два раза в день, а три. Теперь я не выскабливал пальцами с глиняного дна клейкую безвкусную массу, а цивилизованно подцеплял деревянной вилкой кусок мяса с тарелки, сидя на стуле за столом, и пил не только воду, но и вино. Практически как в "Трёх желудях", если не считать цепи у меня на ноге. На мой вопрос, могу ли я получить свет, ответ был короткий и однозначно отрицательный. Что тоже должно было радовать - по крайней мере с моих тюремщиков был снят обет молчания. Не то чтобы они были особенно разговорчивы, но теперь я ежедневно видел человеческие лица и слышал человеческие голоса: трижды в день мне приносили еду, один раз выносили нужник, раз в день приходил лекарь, раз в три дня приносили ванну. Бритву, правда, больше не давали, как и зеркала, но в любом случае это была почти нормальная жизнь, жизнь человека, а не скота. И хуже всего было то, что всё это и вправду радовало меня.  
Готов поклясться, именно этого и добивался Этьен.  
Я ждал его каждый день, но он не приходил. На мои нарочито небрежные вопросы о нём тюремщики не отвечали. Я был ещё слаб, большую часть дня спал, а в остальное время лежал на кровати, чувствуя себя недостаточно бодрым хотя бы для того, чтобы пройтись по камере, и думал про то, что он со мной сделал. Не хотел думать; я пытался думать об Элишке, мысленно звать её, говорить с ней, гладить её лицо, но эти мысли, такие чистые и светлые, казались теперь гнуснее и омерзительнее яркой и неизгладимой памяти о том, что со мной произошло. Я не имел права о ней думать, потому что всякий раз, усилием вызывая в мыслях её образ, я вынужден был сочетать его с образом Этьена, хватающего мои ноги и забрасывающего их себе на плечи. Элишка и ЭТО - они не могли быть рядом, ни за что, поэтому я прятал всю эту гнусь от Элишки, закрывал ей глаза, просил её уйти. Кажется, я слегка свихнулся в те дни. Не сильно, но ощутимо, потому что мог часами лежать, глядя в потолок напряжённым, ничего не видящим взглядом, и воевать с тем светлым, что было во мне, прогоняя его прочь - прочь отсюда, из этой вонючей дыры, в которую превратилась моя жизнь. Если и был для меня риск взаправдашнего сумасшествия, то именно тогда.  
Потом прошло немного времени, я оправился от ран, окреп. Лекарь в последний раз сменил мне повязки и сказал: "Прощайте, сир". Я ответил: "Благодарю. Прощайте и вы." Он искоса посмотрел на меня и ушёл, а я встал и принялся разминаться, чего не делал с той самой ночи.  
Одиночество моё было недолгим.  
Он пришёл, когда я делал разминку, и остановился у порога. Я взглянул на него только мельком и не остановился, вполголоса отсчитывая про себя ритм упражнения. Я привык тренироваться каждый день, и от долгого бездействия мои мышцы стали вялыми и дряблыми, что страшно меня раздражало. Этьен стоял у порога закрывшейся за ним двери, молча наблюдая за мной. Он был всё так же хорошо одет, но теперь мой внешний вид не являл с его видом жалкого и разительного контраста. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он вполголоса окликнул меня:  
\- Леон.  
Я остановился и обернулся, как будто только теперь его заметив.  
Он жадно, пытливо смотрел на меня, шаря взглядом по моему телу - так же, как несколько ночей назад шарил руками. От одной этой мысли я покрылся ознобом, в паху и в заду заныло, но я заставил лицо сохранить неподвижность. Поднял руку ладонью вверх и подчёркнуто церемонным жестом указал на стул:  
\- Присядешь?  
Он молчал, всё ещё изучая меня, пытаясь понять моё настроение и состояние. Ну, как бы объяснить тебе моё состояние и настроение, Этьен? Тебя когда-нибудь пытал и насиловал тот, кого ты считал своим другом? Нет? Тогда вряд ли ты сможешь понять.  
\- К сожалению, не могу предложить вина, - сказал я. - Его подают только к ужину, а вчерашнюю порцию я уже выпил. Тебе следовало заранее уведомить меня о своём визите, я бы был более предусмотрителен.  
\- Леон, - его голос звучал предупреждающе.  
Я обаятельно улыбнулся ему и слегка прищурился, когда его лицо исказилось от этой моей улыбки.  
\- Не стесняйся, Этьен, в самом деле, ну что же ты. Мы ведь не первый же день знакомы. Или тебя смущает строгость обстановки? Никак не возьмусь толком обставить салон.  
\- Перестань паясничать, - потребовал он, шагая вперёд. Расстояние между нами сократилось, и нутро мне тут же скрутило узлом чёрной паники. Но и этого я не мог позволить ему увидеть.  
\- Кто паясничает? Я? Господь с тобой. Поверь, мне совсем не до шуток.  
\- Перестань, - тяжело проговорил Этьен, - делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. На сей раз тебе это не удастся.  
Это было для меня чересчур. Да и, говоря по правде, я вовсе не так уж хорошо владею собой. На самом деле сдерживала меня только ярость, ледяная, беспощадная ярость. Я слишком ненавидел его, чтобы обвинять, кричать, оскорблять, пытаться убить. Он не стоил этого. Ничего из этого.  
\- Ты всегда был таким лицемером, - продолжал Этьен, подходя ещё ближе. - Таким, дьявол тебя забери, невиннейшим ангелом с совестью чистой, словно родник. А что у ангелов тоже встаёт - этого ты предпочитал как бы не замечать. А вот я всё замечал, Леон. Всё. Я всё знаю о тебе. Я - твоя совесть.  
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, - огрызнулся я, отступая - проклятье, я действительно это делал, действительно отступал от него! Да только недалеко: два шага - и моя спина натолкнулась на стену. Этьен остановился. Его глаза мрачно блестели из-под сведённых густых бровей.  
\- Знаю. Я всё о тебе знаю. Больше, чем ты знаешь сам, больше, чем ты хочешь о себе знать. Ты чертовски ловко корчишь невинность, но невинен ты не больше, чем походная шлюха. Ты помнишь, что мы делали, когда были детьми.  
\- Это было давно! - резко ответил я; слишком резко, боже, неужели он всё-таки заставит меня сорваться?  
\- Давно. Но было. А ты, чёрт тебя дери, каждый раз потом притворялся, будто не было. И как ни в чём не бывало вёл себя поутру - я просто придушить тебя был готов за это! Я думал, что схожу с ума, что всё это мне и вправду почудилось, что это просто очередной сон о тебе... я их видел так много...  
Он запнулся. Я знал, что надо сказать что-то, или сделать, вмазать ему, хоть как-то заставить его замолчать, но не мог выдавить ни звука. Мы стояли, разделённые тремя шагами и стулом, и смотрели друг на друга. Этьен стоял в полоске света, лившейся из решётчатого окошка на двери. Потом он взял стул за спинку и отодвинул с пути  
\- Но теперь, - сказал он, - всё будет иначе. Теперь ты не сможешь притвориться, будто меня нет.  
\- Не подходи.  
\- Или что? Может, подерёмся, как в старые добрые времена? Я, как всегда, одолею тебя, прижму, и тогда у тебя всё-таки встанет? Да только я не дам тебе на сей раз отряхнуться и уйти как ни в чём не бывало. Ты больше не сможешь делать это со мной.  
\- С тобой? - меня так потрясла злость, почти ненависть в его голосе, что моя собственная почти ушла. - Я делаю с тобой? Да ты совсем рехнулся! Я никогда ничего тебе не делал!  
\- Вот именно, - отрезал он. - Вот именно.  
Господи, да что же это? Я снова ничего не понимал. Как мой старый школьный товарищ, мой друг, которому я верил, с которым обсуждал самое сокровенное и важное для меня, мог превратиться в этого безумного извращенца?! Ведь раньше он не был таким! Он...  
\- Ты будто нарочно это делал, - тихо проговорил Этьен. - Только я начинал надеяться, только получал от тебя хоть какое-то подобие ответа - как ты тут же делал шаг назад. А я голову ломал, то ли ты издеваешься надо мной, то ли сам не понимаешь, чего хочешь. Ты думаешь, мне было легко? Я боялся, что если ты что-то заподозришь, то совсем оттолкнёшь меня, плюнешь мне в лицо, прогонишь вон, вызовешь на дуэль... с тебя станется, - он жёстко усмехнулся, припоминая мне все мои юношеские драки, которые я охотно затевал и по меньшему поводу. - Но ты как будто понимал. Ты же не мог не замечать, как я на тебя смотрел. И иногда мы касались друг друга так, что только дурак бы ничего не понял. А как мы подрались на холме, ты помнишь? А этот треклятый бал, где ты втюрился в свою треклятую бабу? И ты всё ещё будешь уверять, что ничего не видел и не понимал? Не делай из меня дурака!  
\- Не смей, - у меня так пересохло во рту, что выговорить эти слова я смог с трудом, едва ворочая языком. - Не смей говорить о ней так. И вообще не смей говорить о ней.  
Всё это было каким-то бредом. Может, я всё ещё вишу на дыбе и брежу, и всё это - просто длинный, длинный, длинный кошмар. Этьен Эрдайра стоит передо мной и говорит, что всю жизнь, с самого детства испытывал ко мне непреходящую похоть. Господи, это же смешно. Почему я не смеюсь? Этьен, такой насмешливый, такой циничный, такой грубый...  
Быть может - Этьен, маскировавший цинизмом и насмешками то, что терзало, смущало, мучило его самого?..  
\- Элишка-Элишка-Элишка, - передразнил он. - Только и была у тебя на уме эта щёлка. А как по мне, ничего в ней особенного нет. Видал я и мордашки посмазливее, и сиськи побольше. Но тебе просто крышу на ней сорвало. Я надеялся, это у тебя пройдёт, как всегда, но когда ты мне и в письмах стал про неё писать - думал, я просто рехнусь. Я потому и перестал отвечать тебе. Решил тогда: ладно, чёрт с тобой, делай как знаешь. Уехал за море, нарочно не оставил адреса, чтобы ты не мог меня достать своими проклятыми письмами... думал, что забуду тебя. Почти не сомневался. И, дьявол возьми тебя, Леон, за все эти годы ни дня не было, чтобы я о тебе не вспоминал.  
\- Замолчи, - сказал я, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Я стоял, опираясь спиной на стену, колени у меня резко ослабли, к горлу подкатил ком.  
\- Не замолчу. Я слишком долго молчал. Слишком долго тебя щадил, боялся отпугнуть. Но теперь мне плевать. Слышишь ты, чёртово отродье? Плевать, что ты понимаешь и чего ты там хочешь. Я тебя получил. Это было нелегко, но я взял тебя, я тебя отымел. И ты теперь мой.  
\- Тварь, - сказал я, не отнимая руки от лица. - Грёбаная ты юродивая тварь, Этьен.  
\- А ты многим ли лучше меня? А? Или скажешь, тебе не понравилось?  
Я вздрогнул всем телом и уронил руку, в изумлении уставившись на него. Неужели он действительно в это верит?!  
\- Перестань улыбаться! - потребовал он.  
\- Нет! Не перестану. Или перестану, только если ты замолчишь, - сумасшедше усмехнулся я. - Ох, Этьен, может, я и был слепцом, но ты не более зряч, чем я. Стой, где стоишь, будь любезен. Иначе я вынужден буду развеять все твои сладкие грёзы, которыми ты себя тешил, когда выебал меня бессознательного, сняв с дыбы.  
Я сказал это - и разом как будто освободился. Что может быть хуже того, что я уже испытал от него? Что? Ничего. А значит, мне нечего терять.  
\- Мне тебя жаль, - после долгой, гнетущий паузы сказал я. - Правда жаль. Столько хлопот из-за стремления разок почесать себе хрен. Не дороговатой ли только ценой? Или ты поэтому сохранил мне жизнь и теперь пытаешься задобрить, что веришь, будто Аугусто пощадит тебя за это?  
\- Аугусто? - переспросил он - и вдруг улыбнулся, в первый раз с того мгновения, как вошёл. Я снова похолодел, однако повторил:  
\- Аугусто. Или ты воображаешь, что он оставит это просто так? Он ценит меня. Я ему нужен. Он достанет меня из-под земли...  
\- Нет, - расхохотался Этьен. - Не думаю, чтобы он полез так глубоко.  
Он что-то знал. Проклятье, знал и не говорил мне! Будто прочтя мои мысли, Этьен лукаво улыбнулся и проговорил развязным, почти дружеским тоном:  
\- А что, Леон, ты бы, я думаю, не отказался получить вестей из внешнего мира?  
Я сглотнул. Не отказался бы - мягко сказано. Вот только сейчас я понял, что вряд ли эти вести меня обрадуют.  
\- А вести нерадостные, - снова продолжил он мою мысль. - Даже напротив, горестные. Говорят, пропал без вести лейтенант Сильване из императорской охраны. Выехал из Сианы в свой замок и исчез бесследно. Полгорода поставили на уши, тайная канцелярия императора прочесала каждую пядь земли. Наконец напали на след. Оказалось, на доблестного лейтенанта по дороге напали разбойники - всем известно, они пошаливают сейчас на Болтуонской дороге. Видимо, он оказал им сопротивление, потому что, увы, они убили его. Людям императора удалось схватить одного из членов банды, и он подтвердил, что несчастного лейтенанта зарубили и зарыли где-то у обочины, на поживу волкам. Места он вспомнить не смог. Умелый палач мог бы освежить ему память, но, к несчастью, бандит не стал ждать этого и удавился в камере, повесившись на собственных портках. Такая вот грустная история, мой лейтенант.  
\- Ублюдок, - прошептал я, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Я не мог отвести глаз от его лица, от его холодной, злой усмешки.  
\- Ничего не поделать, такое случается и с лучшими из нас. Жаль, конечно, такой доблестный офицер - и такая бесславная кончина. Одному богу ведомо, как пережила эту весть несчастная вдова. Говорят, с ней случился припадок и...  
Он не договорил. Я не дал ему договорить. Страх, тоска, растерянность, отчаяние вывернулись наизнанку и обратились в одно единственное чувство: ненависть, простую и ясную. Этьен сильнее меня, но я всегда был быстрее, проворнее, ловчее его. Он не успел и шевельнуться, когда я рванулся к нему из угла, как змея, и повалил на пол, вцепившись пальцами в его горло.  
Это был сладкий миг. Такой сладкий, что кроме него, я не чувствовал больше ничего - только и ощущал, что свои пальцы, вминавшиеся в его шею, только и слышал, что его хрип, только и видел, что налитые кровью глаза и беспомощно распахнутый рот. Давай, если сможешь, кричи. Если сможешь, назови её имя ещё раз. Я мёртв, меня нет, мне нечего терять, но раз уж ты решил похоронить меня заживо, я утащу тебя в могилу вместе с собой.  
\- ...Нет! Не сметь! Оставь его!  
Я услышал крик и только тогда понял, что мои руки разжали, что пинок в едва заживший бок отшвырнул меня в сторону, что кто-то сосредоточенно и деловито избивает меня, скорчившегося на полу. Я был слишком ослеплён своей ненавистью, своей яростью, зелёным фейерверком взрывавшейся вокруг меня, чтобы заметить такую малость.  
\- На кровать его. И связать.  
Мои руки запрокинули над головой и притянули ремнём к железному изголовью. Ноги обмотали той самой цепью, которой я был скован. Этьен оказался надо мной, мы снова были вдвоём, только вдвоём, он и я, никого больше в целом мире, который он создал для нас. Как я клял себя за то, что не сумел сохранить ту бритву и не убил его.  
\- Успокойся. Ну, угомонись же ты, слышишь? Сумасшедший... - говорил он быстро, хрипловато, как будто слегка испуганно. Я видел синяки на его шее, над белоснежным воротом сорочки - синяки от моих пальцев. Чуть-чуть недодавил... - Успокойся, Леон. Это бесполезно. Все считают тебя погибшим. И твой император, и твоя Элишка. Они не ждут и не ищут тебя. Никто за тобой не придёт. Теперь у тебя есть только я.  
Он сказал это почти мягко, словно пытался меня утешить. Я вспомнил, как сидел на нижнем уровне подземелья совершенно один, недели напролёт, теряя человеческий облик. Да, наверное, нынешнее положение вещей должно было меня хоть отчасти утешать.  
Но я бы отдал сейчас, наверное, всё, лишь бы снова вернуться в то подземелье.  
Этьен выпростал мою рубашку из штанов и задрал её. Я изогнулся под ним, рыча от ярости и бессилия, рванулся так, что ремень, скручивающий запястья, едва не порвал мне кожу. "Ш-ш", - проговорил Этьен, проводя ладонью по моему перебинтованному животу. Я вырывался, но он оседлал меня, сжав коленями мои бёдра, придавив меня к кровати, и сидел так долго и терпеливо, пока я не устал сражаться и не откинулся, зажмурившись от отчаяния. Он снова это делал. Он опять сделает это со мной, и я опять ничем не смогу ему помешать. Наверное, я всё-таки чем-то это заслужил. Не может быть, чтобы весь этот позор и мука были посланы мне ни за что, просто так.  
Он задрал мне рубашку ещё выше и стал гладить моё вздрагивающее тело, лёгкими, успокаивающими движениями. Не так, как в прошлую ночь - тогда он просто взял то, что хотел, чуть не убив меня. Теперь было по-другому. Он даже не торопился расстёгивать мне штаны. Только гладил мои плечи и руки, напряжённые так, словно я опять оказался на дыбе, мою тяжело вздымавшуюся грудь, мой и без того поджарый, а теперь совсем впавший живот. Я не открывал глаз, не видел его, и, может, поэтому мало-помалу действительно стал успокаиваться. Дыхание выравнивалось, судорога, сведшая мышцы, отпускала, нижняя челюсть перестала дрожать, расцепились зубы. Я вдруг в потрясении обнаружил, что эти руки, которые я так ненавидел, могли быть не только жестокими, но и нежными. Хотя чему я удивляюсь: не эти ли самые руки много лет назад летней ночью зажали меня в угол балкона и в считанные минуты довели до экстаза, самого яркого в моей тогдашней недолгой жизни?.. Нет, всё же нет, то были какие-то другие руки. Не мог я соотнести их с теми, которые мучили меня несколько ночей назад - и ещё больше мучили теперь, когда были не жестоки, а нежны. К тому времени, когда они спустились ниже и медленно, аккуратно спустили мои штаны к коленям, я уже - стыдно сказать - почти успокоился. И когда мозолистые пальцы бережно провели по внутренней поверхности бёдер, разводя их, скользнул под ягодицы, сминая, поглаживая - я в отчаянии понял, что моё тело откликается на их прикосновения. Как и десять лет назад, моя плоть вставала под этими пальцами. Нет, мысленно кричал я себе, нет, что же ты?! Ты что, забыл, что он с тобой сделал?! Не забыл... только это не имело, похоже, никакого значения. Он ловко обогнул мой сжавшийся задний проход, даже не коснувшись его, и, проведя ладонью по напрягшимся, приподнятым ягодицам, снова положил ладони мне на бёдра. Он не раздевался и не раздвигал мне ноги, всё ещё скрученные цепью. Может, мелькнула безумная надежда, он не станет?.. Но через минуту мне уже хотелось, чтобы он стал, чтобы сделал всё, что хочет, и ушёл наконец - всё было лучше, чем то, как он умело и старательно терзал мой член и яйца, как пробуждал в моём теле постыдное, позорное желание, которого не было, не было, не было никогда...  
И когда он наклонился, и его губы обхватили мой член, утягивая в водоворот яркого и болезненного наслаждения - вот тогда я наконец застонал:  
\- Нет, перестань, перестань, что ты...  
Но он знал, что делает. Он делал приятно. Он делал мне хорошо. Он заставлял меня вспомнить, что я когда-то, вечность назад, ощутил в этих самых руках.  
Лучше бы он снова меня изнасиловал.  
Человек - это всего лишь тело. Можно уйти из своего тела и притвориться, что оно не твоё, когда его мучают боль и позор - но гораздо труднее сделать это, когда телу приятно. И потому принять это удовольствие, этот экстаз - куда тяжелее, чем принять и выдержать всё остальное. Сломать болью трудно, это долгий и тернистый путь. Сломать наслаждением очень легко.  
И откуда он это знал?  
\- Ты будешь ждать меня каждый день, - услышал я голос Этьена, после того, как бурно, длительно, мучительно излился, что было почти болезненно после долгого воздержания. - Я буду приходить и делать с тобой всё, что захочу, и всё, чего хочешь ты сам. Если будешь противиться, я всегда найду способ тебя заставить. Мы на одной стороне, Леон. Нет больше других сторон, только эта.  
Я не ответил - не мог, да и нечего было ответить мне, дрожащему от экстаза, связанному, забрызганному собственным семенем. Он слез с меня и ушёл. Через минуту вошёл стражник и отвязал меня, потом мне принесли воды и позволили вымыться. Я двигался словно пьяный. Я, кажется, никогда не кончал так сильно. Член у меня опал и почти тут же встал снова, он болел так, что к нему было мучительно прикасаться. Когда охранник ушёл, я сел на кровать и быстро подрочил, и только второй оргазм принёс мне какое-то облегчение. После этого я повалился на кровать, жалея только об одном: что не перерезал себе горло, пока мог.

Этьен не солгал. С тех пор он исправно навещал меня. Каждый день.  
И делал всё, что хотел.  
Сперва я отказывался подчиняться ему. Это было глупостью, ребячеством, бессмысленным упрямством - я понимал это и всё равно не хотел ему сдаваться, отгоняя мысль о том, что я уже и так сдался ему с потрохами, когда кончил в его руках. Этьен был со мной терпелив. Прежде себя он посылал стражников; они привязывали меня к кровати, как ягнёнка на заклание, Этьен выходил и заставал меня уже вполне готовым к нашему содержательному общению. Он ласкал моё тело, доводил до оргазма, снова ласкал, и так раз за разом. Я проклинал его, оскорблял, умолял прекратить, но он обращал на это не больше внимания, чем палач, которому он меня когда-то отдал. И за всё это время он ни разу не вытащил из штанов собственный член и не дал разрядки собственному желанию. Он уходил, а мне в голову лезли мысли о том, как сейчас он делает по коридору десяток шагов, приваливается плечом к спине и дрочит, мучительно, яростно, проклиная меня так же, как я проклинал его. Я думал об этом, и у меня снова вставало. Дни сливались с ночами - он мог прийти когда угодно, ему ничто не стоило ворваться посреди ночи, вырвав меня из беспокойного урывочного сна, - и всё было одно и то же: дикая карусель ощущений, в которых было не больше смысла, чем дозволенности.  
И белый дым, и зелёные сполохи, и пурпурное марево, извилистой волной проплывавшее под потолком. Не знаю, были ли это бешеные, неконтролируемые проявления моего "боевого взора", перед которым постоянно была страсть Этьена и моя собственная невольная отзывчивость - или обычные галлюцинации. У меня пропал аппетит, я почти не спал, потерял счёт времени. Я только кончал, дремал и ненавидел Этьена. Это теперь была вся моя жизнь.  
Не помню, когда я сломался и стал думать об Элишке. За эти мысли я ненавидел себя гораздо больше, чем его; они делали меня таким же мерзавцем и осквернителем, ставили с ним на одну доску. Но я малодушно использовал это, использовал её, чтобы спрятаться от сокрушительной волны собственной похоти. Я представлял, что это она. Ведь всё, что делал Этьена с моим телом, могла бы делать и женщина. Женщина могла мять мою плоть, часами ласкать мои соски, проводить языком по головке моего члена. Конечно, вряд ли бы женщина знала так точно и тонко каждую струну в моём теле, прикосновение к которой заставляло меня выгибаться и кончать - мужчина лучше знает, как устроен другой мужчина, легче и быстрее найдёт дорогу к его наслаждению. Но в общем-то, это не столь важно. Я думал, что я с Элишкой. Я хотел так думать.  
Потому что никогда с Элишкой не было ничего подобного.  
Она была чистая, понимаете? Она была как роса, как утренняя заря, как... о, господи, да возьмите любую лирическую метафору из раннего Белленоре, и вы поймёте, о чём я. Мы занимались любовью только несколько раз, в первый - в брачную ночь. Она была, конечно же, девственницей, и я причинил ей боль, как ни старался быть осторожным. Она была ласковой, нежной, она любила меня, но, как и все чистые и славные девушки, неудержимо стыдилась. Она просила отворачиваться, когда раздевалась, или снимала ночную сорочку в темноте - если вообще снимала, чаще я просто задирал её, как Этьен теперь задирал рубашку на мне. Я всегда был сверху, Элишка снизу; я раздвигал её ноги и брал её нежно, трепетно, любя её всем сердцем, изливался один раз, потом она целовала меня и сонно утыкалась носиком мне в плечо, и я до утра боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить её сон. Чтобы она взяла мой член в рот? Мне буквально дурно делалось при мысли о том, как она посмотрела бы на меня, попроси я её об этом. Для минета и прочих извращенных удовольствий есть шлюхи. Я не спал со шлюхами с тех пор, как женился, но, проклятье, как и любой нормальный мужчина, я люблю, когда у меня сосут. И, как любому нормальному мужчине, мне почти всё равно, кто это делает.  
Почти всё равно.  
Я люблю Элишку, я ненавижу Этьена, но в постели с моей женой мне никогда не было так хорошо, как у него в плену.  
Поэтому со временем - боюсь, что довольно скоро - я перестал сопротивляться. Этьен всё ещё связывал меня, прежде чем взяться за дело, но в этом больше не было необходимости, и только гордость не позволяла мне сказать ему это. Теперь я ждал его. Я его хотел. Господи, я его хотел. Мне было теперь мало его вдумчивых, умелых ласк. Я хотел его в себе. Я хотел, чтобы он стащил с меня штаны до конца, а не только до колен, и трахнул, как той ночью.  
Я хотел этого с самого начала, с того утра в сырой траве у подножья холма.  
И это не было бы так ужасно, если бы я не продолжал ненавидеть его. Если бы мог вспомнить, узнать в этом безжалостном монстре, сожравшем остатки моего достоинства, моего друга Этьена, которого я уважал, которым восхищался, которого любил. Это было бы легче - легче сдаться тому, кого любишь. Но его я ненавидел. Теперь не за то, что он меня захватил, пытал, насиловал, не за то, что он поставил мою жену на грань безумия, солгав ей о моей смерти. Я ненавидел его потому, что он заставил меня осознать то, чего я осознавать не хотел. То, без чего мне прекрасно жилось. То, без чего я был счастлив, и что сделало меня несчастным лишь потому, что я не мог это больше отрицать.  
Я любил Элишку и хотел секса с Этьеном. Всегда.  
Конечно, всё это не оставалось сокрытым от него. Он и вправду знал меня кое в чём лучше, чем я сам. Постепенно, по мере того, как я привыкал к происходящему, он стал уделять внимание той части моего тела, пускать к которой его я наотрез отказывался - к заднему проходу. Сперва аккуратно, едва касаясь пальцем, обводя и тут же оставляя в покое, пока я не успел зажаться. Потом настойчивее: одной рукой он энергично дрочил мой член, а другой ласкал задний проход. Один его палец во мне, другой, третий... Однажды я поймал себя на том, что насаживаюсь на его пальцы, неистово, нетерпеливо. Я вздрогнул, тут же сжался, распахнул глаза - и увидел, что он улыбается.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошептал я, и вместо ответа он поцеловал меня, жёстко и крепко, так, что я стал задыхаться. Он нечасто меня целовал, и всегда очень грубо - не так, как в самый первый раз наверху, в зале, залитом солнечным светом, когда его ладонь так робко, почти просяще легла мне на спину...  
Интересно, что было бы, если бы я его тогда не оттолкнул?  
Он ждал долго, кажется, не менее месяца. Он добился того, что я перестал сжиматься и напрягаться при его приближении, что меня перестало передёргивать от отвращения при его прикосновениях. Он добился того, что я его принял - не себя, так хотя бы его. Да, я продолжал считать всё это мерзостью и извращением. И продолжал от всего этого кончать. Иногда мне казалось, что я не выдержу этого противоречия и просто разорвусь.  
И вот когда оно, противоречие это, достигло пика, Этьен наконец взял то, что хотел.  
Он был не так груб, как в первый раз - я начинал понимать, что тогда он просто сорвался. Он не планировал этого; он хотел начать всё вот так, издалека, подготовить меня и моё тело к тому, что не было больше смысла отрицать. Но вышло иначе, и когда он раздвинул меня и вошёл, я вспомнил разом всё: как по его приказу палач растягивал меня на дыбе, как он потом забрал меня оттуда, какими тёплыми и крепкими были его руки, когда он нёс меня по коридору, и что он сделал потом. "Будь ты проклят, проклят, проклят", - думал я с каждым толчком, с которым он входил глубже и глубже в моё тело, и с каждым толчком, который мои бёдра делали ему навстречу.  
Я кончил раньше него, он догнал меня через минуту. Потом лёг на меня, так, что мне стало трудно дышать. Потянулся вперёд и отвязал ремень, притягивавший мои руки к изголовью кровати. Взял их за запястья и опустил, вытянув вдоль тела, после чего наклонил голову и, улыбаясь, посмотрел мне в лицо.  
Я не попытался сбросить его.  
\- Видишь, - сказал он. - Видишь теперь? Я знал, что сумею тебе доказать.  
С тех пор мы делали это всё время.  
Боже, как это было стыдно... Я бы предпочёл, наверное, чтобы это по-прежнему было насилием, чтобы я мог ни за что не отвечать. Но это оправдание осталось в прошлом - Этьен отнял у меня даже это. Он трахал меня на спине, на животе, на четвереньках, на столе, у стены - и всегда я кончал первым, вызывая иногда его насмешки, а иногда особенно жаркие поцелуи. Я не Этьена ненавидел, нет. Я ненавидел своё тело, которое, единожды меня предав, обрекло меня на бесконечное унижение.  
Какое право я имел проклинать и отталкивать Этьена, когда в это самое время мой член стоял каменным столбом?  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - спросил я как-то после оргазма, пока он кончиками пальцев стирал пот с моего лба. - Чего ты думаешь всем этим добиться?  
Он приподнял брови и недоумённо улыбнулся, словно вопрос его насмешил.  
\- Тебя, конечно же.  
\- Но это ведь не я. Это только мой член. В мозгу у меня, твою мать, не только сперма... - "Хотя в основном она", - мысленно закончил я, чувствуя, как краснею от злости и стыда.  
\- Член так член, - согласился Этьен примирительно, опуская руку к моему паху и теребя мои яйца. - Меня и это вполне устроит.  
Но это была неправда. Он прятал глаза, говоря это, и спешил снова возбудить меня, чтобы за неистовым трахом у меня из головы вылетели все идиотские вопросы.  
\- А как же Агилойя? - спросил я с некоторым трудом, потому что под действием его ловких пальцев дыхание у меня снова начало сбиваться. - Он тоже будет меня трахать? Я ему, как и тебе, сдался только за этим?  
Этьен помолчал. Он гладил меня, но как будто рассеянно, словно раздумывая над чем-то. Мне было жарко от его большого тела, лежащего на мне, и от чего-то ещё.  
\- Этьен?..  
\- Агилойя не знает, что ты здесь, - грубо ответил он, отстраняясь. - Никто не знает. Никто, слышишь?  
Я остался лежать навзничь, голый, с засыхающем на животе семенем. Я смотрел на него.  
\- Ты же сказал, - медленно проговорил я, - сказал, что это он приказал тебе меня захватить. Что ты не мог без меня возвращаться, поэтому... - я умолк. Боже. Каким я всё-таки был дураком.  
\- Я услышал о тебе от него летом, - помолчав, сказал Этьен. - Он винил тебя в Шимранском провале и обмолвился, что не отказался бы увидеть тебя на своей стороне - или мёртвым. Я сказал, что по меньшей мере второе попытаюсь устроить. Его это удовлетворило, хотя он всё же настаивал, чтобы я попытался взять тебя живым.  
\- Он знал, что мы были знакомы раньше?  
\- Нет.  
Я поднял руку и прикрыл локтем глаза.  
\- Ты и ему сказал, что меня убили на Болтуонском тракте. Да? А он, небось, похвалил тебя, что ты так всё ловко обставил.  
Он молчал. Немыслимо, но, похоже, мне наконец удалось пристыдить его.  
\- И что дальше, Этьен? Будешь меня до смерти держать тут на цепи и ебать по три раза в день?  
\- Хотелось бы чаще, - сказал он совершенно серьёзно, проводя ладонью по моему бедру. - И не здесь. Ты разве не хочешь выйти отсюда... на волю, Леон?  
Чёрт, как жестоко было с его стороны об этом спрашивать. Я ощутил вспышку нелепой, жгучей обиды за такую бестактность - как будто это было самым малым, чем он меня обидел.  
\- Там солнце, - сказал он полушепотом, скользнув рукой мне в пах. - Ветер. Широкая мягкая кровать, поудобнее этой. Мы могли бы поехать к морю. Ты когда-нибудь видел море? - Я помотал головой, не отрывая руки от лица. - Я показал бы тебе. Мы бы сели на первый попавшийся корабль и уплыли... всё равно куда. Я бы тебя любил... - его голос сорвался. Господи, мне в этот миг стало его почти жаль. У него никудышно обстоят дела с поэтическим мышлением, у друга моего Этьена Эрдайры.  
\- Ты и так меня любишь, - сказал я. - В хвост и в гриву трижды в день. Ах да, тебе ведь хотелось бы чаще.  
Его молчание было почти обиженным. Я ощутил это - нет, я это увидел, не открывая глаз: грустное сиренево-голубое облачко перед его лицом. Я убрал руку от лица и расхохотался.  
\- Этьен, ты не перестаёшь меня поражать! Я трахаюсь с тобой, потому что ты не оставил мне никакого выбора. Но если ты думаешь, что это меняет моё к тебе трепетное отношение, то не пошёл бы ты в задницу, и для разнообразия не в мою. У меня есть жена и скоро родится ребёнок, я помню их, я люблю их, я никогда не променяю их на еблю, даже с тобой, особенно с тобой. Прости, мой бедный друг, если мои слова причиняют тебе боль...  
Всё время, говоря это, я смеялся. Он дослушал молча, потом ударил меня по лицу.  
Я свесился с кровати, капая кровью из носа на каменный пол. Лило нешуточно, Этьен не пожалел силы. Заскрипела кровать; он встал.  
\- Что, - спросил я, не поднимая головы и собирая капающую кровь в ладонь, - на сегодня всё? Только ведь два раза.  
Он быстро и молча оделся и вышел размашистым шагом, громыхнув дверью. Я услышал, как он приказал охраннику не кормить меня сегодня больше. Надо же, я лишён ужина. Это было уже за гранью всего - я откинулся на кровать и захохотал во весь голос, так, что содрогнулись низкие своды Журдана. Бедный, бедный мой Этьен! А ты что, и впрямь верил всё это время, что я подставляюсь тебе из чистых и искренних чувств? И кто же из нас двоих, спрашивается, наивен?  
Да, моё тело меня предало. Но, в конце концов, тело - это всего лишь тело.  
Он не приходил несколько дней, и я всласть отоспался и отдохнул. Наконец Этьен пришёл и принёс две бутылки креплёного мандиарского вина. То, которое подавали мне, было слабеньким и разбавленным, напиться им не удалось бы при всём желании. Поэтому я с удовольствием воспользовался представившимся шансом и, когда Этьен поставил на стол первую бутылку, схватил её и с размаху, от души отшиб горлышко об край стола.  
\- Ты порезался, - всполошился Этьен, увидев кровь, хлынувшую по моей руки вместе с вином.  
\- Ну и что? Разве не так должны наливать офицеры?  
Я надрался - сильно и очень быстро. Разумеется, мы оказались в койке, и я вёл себя в тот раз особенно бесстыже, подмахивая, словно заправская блядь, а кончая, вопил во всё горло. Этьен всё время говорил мне "успокойся" и "тише", а я спрашивал: "Зачем? Кого-нибудь потревожим?" и хохотал, как сумасшедший, а он трахал меня второй, третий, четвёртый раз... Наутро меня свалило страшное, жестокое похмелье, и когда Этьен пришёл, я послал его к чёрту. Он как будто даже обрадовался этому - моё сопротивление возбуждало его, похоже, не меньше, чем меня возбуждал его напор, - скрутил меня и оттрахал грубо и жёстко, игнорируя мои проклятия. В этот раз он кончил первый, но это, скорее, от того, что я был слишком измучен похмельем.  
\- Сволочь, - сказал я, бессильно распластываясь на постели, когда он отстранился. - Скотина...  
\- Ты жалуешься прямо как затраханная баба, - засмеялся он.  
\- Ты таким меня хотел? Затраханной бабой? Если так, то зачем тебе сдался именно я? Разве мало в мире баб? Или они тебе тоже не дают?  
Он перестал улыбаться, пробормотал что-то невразумительное и ушёл, а я уснул и проспал почти целые сутки.  
Потом он пришёл снова.  
\- Какой сегодня день?  
\- Седьмой.  
\- Месяц какой?  
\- Не скажу.  
Он лукаво, игриво улыбался мне. Для него это всё была игра, учебный бой, тренировочная осада картонной крепости. Он взял наружные стены и уже считал себя полновластным хозяином. Но я-то - я-то дрался всерьёз, по-настоящему, насмерть. И наружные стены были лишь первым уровнем защиты. А пока он об этом не знает, я мог сидеть, забаррикадировавшись в донжоне, и тешить себя иллюзией, что свободен.  
Но я не был свободен от него.  
И знаете, что было для меня самым тяжким и самым странным?.. То, что я больше не видел чувств - ни его, ни своих. Не было больше белого дыма. Я пытался его увидеть, иногда часы на пролёт сидел, вцепившись в край кровати, и всматривался в темноту, пытаясь увидеть - как на ладони - Этьена, спускающегося по лестнице. Но не получалось, проклятье, ничего не получалось. Наверное, я пробыл тут слишком долго. Эти стены глушили меня, мои надрывные усилия, которые я посылал в них, пытаясь пробиться сквозь барьер, рикошетили от стен и возвращались ко мне безжизненными пустышками. Целый месяц уже я не чувствовал никого и ничего - только себя и свою похоть. "Боевой взор" лейтенанта Сильване помутился. Пора списывать лейтенанта в расход.  
Теперь я понимаю, что это значило. Я угасал. Я медленно, неуклонно угасал от сенсорного голода в своём донжоне, замурованный изнутри.

Однажды утром (или вечером? я давно перестал придавать значение таким вещам) я проснулся и подумал, что Элишка скоро должна родить. Я нечасто думал о ней в последнее время. Чем бы ни кончилось всё это безумие, кто бы из нас кого ни убил в итоге, я не смогу к ней вернуться. Она думает, что я мёртв; пусть так и останется. Лучше быть мёртвым, чем опустившимся так, как опустился я. Но одна вещь меня по-прежнему тревожила, терзала, не давая покоя в те редкие минуты, когда я был способен соображать. Этьен сказал, что, когда она услышала пущенную им лживую сплетню, с ней случился припадок. Что с нашим ребёнком? Доносила ли она его до положенного срока? И если даже так - каково это ей: рожать нашего сына в уверенности, что отцу не суждено увидеть его? Она ведь поэтому так просила меня поспеть к её родам. Она сама родилась так: отец её ушёл на войну за три месяца до её рождения, мать умерла при родах, и свет она увидела уже сиротой. Больше всего на свете, по её словам, она боялась, что та же участь постигнет её ребёнка. Она вязла с меня обещание, что я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы быть рядом с ней, когда она станет рожать наших детей. Я обещал. Я правда делал всё, что в моих силах. Если я только мог вырваться отсюда...  
Может показаться, что всё это время я не думал о побеге; на самом деле только о нём я и думал, особенно после того, как стало очевидно, что спасение извне мне не светит. Сто раз я думал о том, как обмануть Этьена или моих сторожей. Второе сперва казалось проще - но в то же время сложнее от того, что они почти не говорили со мной. У них были ключи от замков, но ключ от моей цепи хранился у Этьена наверху - он сам сказал это мне после того, как я, улучив мгновение, сдавил его горло в удушающей захвате и потребовал расковать меня. Охранники почти сразу услышали шум, ворвались и оттащили меня; Этьен дождался, пока меня свяжут, и, потирая горло, сказал, что подобных выкрутасов он от меня ждёт каждую минуту и поэтому ключ держит наверху, в своей спальне.  
\- Могу показать, - добавил он. - И покажу, когда увижу, что тебя можно выпускать наверх. Солнце, Леон...  
Он умел убеждать, чёрт его дери.  
Если бы я был чуточку лучшим лжецом, если бы я был действительно лицемером, каким меня почитал Этьен - я бы смог его провести. Я бы смог убедить его, что разделяю его чувства, смог бы изобразить нежную привязанность и заставить вывести меня наружу. Но я не мог. Сделать это - значило сдать мой донжон. Прежде меня предавала только моя плоть, но кровь, дух предать меня не могли. Только я сам мог предать их. И за то, что отказывался это делать, платил потерей единственного шанса обрести свободу.  
Теперь я был почти убеждён, что так и умру здесь, на цепи, кончая. Рано или поздно это безумие, рутинное в своём однообразии, наскучит Этьену, и он просто убьёт меня. Со временем эта мысль стала для меня чем-то вроде утешения.  
\- Ну смотри, - шептал он, меж тем, почти умоляюще, гладя моё тело, - разве это не хорошо?  
Он как будто вправду не понимал.  
Как-то он не показывался несколько дней. А затем снова пришёл с бутылкой - на сей раз всего одной, - и неестественно весёлым голосом предложил выпить. Я не стал отказываться, потому что здорово мёрз в своей камере, несмотря шерстяное одеяла, да и забыться лишний раз не отказался бы. На сей раз, правда, обошлись без показушного отбивания горлышек.  
\- Знаешь, о чём я тут на днях узнал? - всё тем же натянуто весёлым тоном просил Этьен, разливая вино по бокалам. - Твой любимый Фернан Риверте когда-то сидел вот в этой самой камере. Ваши судьбы определённо связаны.  
\- Я, видимо, должен почувствовать себя польщённым.  
\- А почему бы и нет? - широко улыбнулся Этьен. - Ты вот на меня постоянно злишься, а ведь это благодаря мне у вас появилось так много общего!  
\- Что-то ещё, кроме камеры?  
Он многозначительно ухмыльнулся и сделал рукой характерный жест. Было так дико иногда болтать с ним вот так, пошло шутить, даже смеяться, словно мы вдвоём в Сиане, встретились случайно в "Трёх желудях", или опять мальчишки...  
\- Да не заливай.  
\- Нет, правда. Ты разве не знал?  
\- Риверте - мужеложец? Ты скажи ещё, что мир плоский.  
\- Да правда же! Ты разве не читал "Сказку о Вальенском Коте"?  
Название было знакомым, но слишком уж странным. А впрочем, чего я только ни читал в детстве, до того, как променял пергамент и чернила на шпагу и мушкет...  
\- Это же известнейшая вещь, - вроде бы от души веселясь, продолжал Этьен. - Апокрифическая биография генерала Риверте, написанная сиром Уильямом Нораном. Риверте соблазнил этого самого Норана, когда тому было семнадцать лет, и они всю жизнь были любовниками. Норан написал его биографию, в которой рассказал об этом, и о многих других любопытных фактах. Ты знал, к примеру, что Риверте был фаворитом Рикардо Великого не только в политике, но и в постели тоже?  
\- Этьен, Этьен, - проговорил я. - Ну у тебя и фантазия. Ты бы её лучше применял в более практичных целях и придумал нам новую позу. А то ебёшь меня всё время одинаково, тебе самому-то не надоело?  
Я успел выпить немного, но поскольку постоянно находился в напряжении, много мне и не было надо. Я уже опьянел и то ли нарывался на жестокость, то ли хотел задеть его лишний раз - сам толком не понимал. Этьен смотрел на меня, напряжённо улыбаясь, и я снова подумал: чёрт, здесь что-то не так. Эта сегодняшняя бутылка, глупый разговор - оно было не просто так. Что-то случилось, он что-то от меня скрывал. Неужели император прознал о его обмане и собирается устроить моему другу небольшую встряску? Если бы так...  
\- Говори, - сказал я, выпрямляясь.  
\- Что говорить? - его улыбка стала ещё напряжённее, и я окончательно утвердился в своём предположении.  
\- Проклятье, да хватит уже! Чего ты добиваешься? Если бы ты хотел оставить меня в неведении, ты бы вообще сегодня не пришёл. Зачем это? - я махнул рукой на бутылку. - Что? Ты наконец решил прирезать меня и вздумал устроить прощальный вечер?  
Он отвернулся, положив локоть на столешницу и вцепившись пальцами в её угол. Я помнил этот его жест ещё со школьной поры - он делал так, когда изо всех сил старался уйти от ответа.  
\- Этьен!  
Он молча ещё какое-то время. Потом заговорил, по-прежнему глядя в сторону:  
\- На днях у меня был гость. Рауль Киндара - ты, может быть, знаешь его? Он служит в Сиане в мушкетёрском полку.  
\- Да, я его знаю. - Я и впрямь знал его довольно хорошо: Киндара был славным простодушным парнем, с которым мы в былые времена и сражались вместе, и весело надирались в свободное от караулов время. - И что? Как он здесь оказался?.. - во мне шевельнулась безумная надежда, но Этьен тут же развеял её:  
\- Почти случайно - он сопровождал одно семейство по дороге в Лапьёру, и у них сломалась ось в карете, так что они завернули к нам на ночь.  
\- Не побоялись? - прищурился я. - Они знают, что ты мятежник?  
\- Они были моими гостями. Я не посмел бы причинить им вреда.  
Он как будто пытался увести разговор в сторону. Я подался вперёд, так, что край стола врезался мне в живот.  
\- Говори. Прямо. И немедленно.  
\- Киндара рассказал мне, что неделю назад был проездом в Ритонде и решил заглянуть в твой замок. Его весьма опечалило... то, что с тобой случалось. Он хотел узнать, не нуждается ли в чём-либо твоя жена.  
Он опять замолчал. Мне казалось, что я сейчас сойду с ума. Я готов был уже схватить его за ворот и как следует встряхнуть, но тут он сам посмотрел на меня и сказал тихо и просто:  
\- Она умерла, Леон. Твоя жена умерла в родах... как раз девятого дня. Плод погиб вместе с ней. И судя по тому, что рассказали Киндаре слуги - оно и к лучшему, потому что... словом... дитя всё равно не родилось бы живым.  
Я смотрел на него. Я думал о том, что он сказал. Повторял только что услышанные слова в голове, и не чувствовал ничего. Совсем ничего. Эти слова не имели никакого смысла, они просто не доходили до меня, их не было, они - пустой звук.  
\- Ты лжёшь.  
\- Нет. Леон, мне очень жаль...  
\- Ты лжёшь, - повторил я. - Ты солгал Элишке о моей смерти, и теперь лжёшь мне о том, что она умерла. Ты...  
\- Послушай, - он протянул руку и коснулся моего стиснутого кулака. - Я понимаю, как это ужасно для тебя. Понимаю, что ты... правда её любил. Мир таков, Леон. Женщины часто умирают при родах. И, может, порой оно к лучшему, если они носят бесполых уродцев...  
\- Убирайся.  
\- Леон...  
\- Убирайся отсюда к чёрту!  
Он отпустил мой кулак, мой оледеневший, закаменевший кулак, которого я не мог разжать. И молча ушёл, оставив бутылку на столе.  
Я остался сидеть, навалившись на стол, глядя перед собой в темноту, сцепив зубы.  
Пытаясь, изо всех сил, боже, изо всех последних сил пытаясь увидеть её.  
Где ты? Где, где, где? Ты жива, это всё гнусное, чудовищное враньё, я знаю, что ты жива. Я бы почувствовал, если бы тебе что-то угрожало. Я отрезал тебя от себя, запретил тебе являться в мои сны, потому что ты слишком хороша для них, и то, что было у нас, слишком хорошо, чтобы вспоминаться мне здесь, в тюрьме моей собственной плоти. Я прогнал тебя ради тебя же самой, но я знаю, что ты в порядке. Вот сейчас я постараюсь, очень-очень постараюсь и увижу, как ты лежишь на постели с нашим ребёнком на руках, и он мирно сосёт твою грудь.... вот сейчас... я вижу, правда же вижу! Вот кровать, картина на стене, ваза с ирисами, которые ты так любишь, покрывало на постели зелёное... или синее... или... жёлтое...  
"Она умерла, Леон. Плод погиб вместе с ней. Мне правда жаль".  
Я взял бутылку, всё ещё стоящую передо мной. Со всей силы ударил о край стола - не горлышком, а основой. Мне нужно стекло, мне нужно много острого стекла. Но звона не раздалось, раздался треск - и вино хлынуло мне на руки. Не стекло. Не стекло, пористая глина, мягкая, крошащаяся в руках. Таким себя не убьёшь. Этьен оставил её, чтобы я выпил и утешился, а не убил себя. А вино теперь разлито по моим рукам, по столу и по полу, и даже утешиться я не могу.  
Я стискиваю кулак, крошу мягкую глину в труху, я смотрю вперёд, я вижу её, я правда же её вижу, живую...  
Стены, стены, стены, только чёрные глухие стены и полная тишина.  
Господи!  
Всё время, пока я здесь изнывал от звериной похоти, отдавая своё проклятое тело на сладостное поруганье, думая только о трахе днём и ночью - всё это время она умирала там без меня. Это всё от припадка, который с ней случился, когда она услышала о моей смерти. Наверное, дело в нём. Или не в нём, боже, да какая разница - она просто слабела без меня, я тут скрежетал зубами, рассуждая о том, какие такие крепостные стены я уже сдал, а какие ещё нет, весь такой сильный, дьявол меня возьми, стойкий, несгибаемый! А она не такая, она слаба, она женщина. Я боролся и этим жил, потому что для мужчины сражение - и есть жизнь, единственный и главный смысл, а она просто погасла. Она и наш... наше... Господи!..  
Я не слышал, как и когда вернулся Этьен. Я закрыл лицо руками и плакал, рыдал, как ребёнок или безумец, под чёрным гнётом молчания этих стен, под невыносимым весом моей потери и вины. Я не сдержал слово. Я не приехал к тебе. Я оставил тебя, а обещал ведь никогда не оставлять...  
Этьен сел рядом со мной и обнял. Он ничего не говорил, не пытался меня успокоить, только легко и осторожно гладил по волосам, по плечам, по спине. И в этом его понимающем, скорбном молчании было столько сочувствия, столько взаправдашнего понимания! Скажи он хоть слово, я бы его убил; но он лишь продолжал прикасаться ко мне, я чувствовал тепло, исходящее из его рук, и это было единственное тепло в леденящем холоде, сковавшем всё моё существо.  
\- Ты понимаешь теперь? - услышал я наконец его голос. Его ладонь легла на моё мокрое лицо, поворачивая его к себе, пальцы прошлись по щеке сверху вниз, отирая слёзы. - Понимаешь теперь, каково было мне? Потерять тебя?..  
Он не договорил. Он смотрел на меня, он обнимал меня, он гладил мои опухшие, искривлённые, вздрагивавшие губы. И в лице его было столько любви.  
\- Я никогда тебя не оставлю, - прошептал он и поцеловал меня.  
Сколько раз он это делал раньше... И я всегда отворачивался, даже если кончал под ним в этот самый миг. Но только сейчас, когда его рот осторожно, почти робко накрыл мой, мои губы с судорожным вздохом открылись ему навстречу. Я не мог так больше. Всё кончено, Господи, всё. Я всхлипывал и целовал его, пока он целовал меня, и его руки, проникнув под рубашку, скользили по моим лопаткам. Это конец. У меня не осталось больше ничего. Ни Элишки, ни моего императора, ни "боевого взора". Только Этьен. Тот, кто всё это отнял у меня.  
И эта мысль, та, которая прежде вызвала бы во мне только ненависть, наполнила меня вдруг чувством дикой, отчаянной свободы. Что мне теперь-то терять? Зачем продолжить медленно умирать от голода в моём донжоне? Не проще ли спустить наконец флаг и выйти к победителю? Он будет милостив... он обещал, что никогда меня не оставит...  
Я сам обещал это когда-то той, которую любил, и не сдержал слова - может, он будет лучше меня?  
Я думал об этом, закинув руки ему на шею, и целовал его страстно, жадно, чувствуя соль на своих губах и на его, пока он ерошил отросшие волосы у меня на затылке. Так хорошо... Такие тёплые руки, сильные, и губы, от которых исходит тепло. Его рука переместилась по моей спине ниже, проникла за ткань штанов, и я приподнялся уже привычным, инстинктивным движением, чтобы впустить в себя сперва его пальцы, а потом...  
"...как раз девятого дня".  
Этьен Эрдайра, что ты сделал со мной?  
Я оттолкнул его так резко, что он упал навзничь и сильно ударился затылком о спинку кровати. Пока он со стоном приподнимался и тряс головой, щупая затылок, я уже оказался на ногах. Моя сорочка была выпростана их штанов, ворот развязан, лицо горело. Член уже начал приподниматься, а сзади пульсировало привычным ожиданием скорого соития. Привычным, животным, бездумным ожиданием.  
В девятый траурный день после гибели моей любимой.  
\- Никогда, - сказал я так тихо, что едва услышал собственный голос. - Никогда больше ты не дотронешься до меня. Ты никогда больше меня не получишь, если во мне останется хоть капля сознания и сил. Зови своих мордоворотов и вели им меня связать, но прежде, чем ты стащишь с меня штаны, я откушу себе язык. Ты... ты чуть не превратил меня в такое же чудовище, как ты сам. Ты... - я замолчал. Слишком много было мыслей и слишком мало - слов, и ни одно из них не могло в полной мере передать то, что я понял и осознал в этот миг с безжалостной ясностью. - Твоя потеря уничтожила тебя, Этьен. Моя меня не уничтожит.  
Он слез с кровати. Медленно и неуклюже - я смотрел на него, словно внезапно прозрев, и видел, как неповоротливо и тяжеловесно его коренастое тело. Мне нечасто приходилось видеть его вот так, со стороны - только над собой, а то и не видеть вовсе, когда он пристраивался ко мне сзади. И сбоку... и как он только ни имел меня - при воспоминаниях обо всех этих безумных минутах, слившихся в одну бесконечную ночь, я ощутил, как краска жгучего стыда и гнева заливает моё лицо. Как так вышло?.. Как могло получиться, что я позволял ему делать со мной всё это? Только потому, что у меня на него вставал? А думал я чем - этим самым, который вставал?.. Похоже не то... И ещё воображал себя победившим!  
Нет, Элишка. Я предал тебя, пока ты была жива, но в смерти твоей я тебя не предам. И не оставлю. Теперь действительно не оставлю, верь мне, любимая.  
Этьен встал, высясь передо мной. Он слегка опустил голову и выставил её вперёд, словно бык, готовящийся ринуться на врага. Его плечи были так широки, что заслоняли от меня свет дверного окошка, сорочка, казалось, трещала на них. Я быстро прикинул, что, если он сейчас бросится на меня, я успею схватить его за яйца и вывернуть их прежде, чем он заорёт и позовёт охрану.  
Я бы сделал это, только он схватил меня не за плечо, как я ожидал, а, выбросив вперёд правую руку, вцепился мне в волосы и с размаху впечатал меня лицом в стену.  
Из глаз у меня брызнули искры. Что-то хрустнуло - кажется, подумал я хладнокровно, Эрдайра сломал мне нос. Проверить это я не успел, потому что он тут же приложил меня о стену снова - и я едва успел отвернуть лицо, так что удар пришёлся на ухо, от чего его немедленно заложило. Этьен швырнул меня на пол и стал избивать ногами, молча, сосредоточенно, профессионально. Я только теперь понял, что он никогда не применял ко мне силы - в его понимании этого слова. И никогда не причинял мне вреда. Он ведь меня любил.  
Раньше.  
А теперь - ненавидел, и я чувствовал эту ненависть каждым своим ребром, каждой костью, с каждой попыткой вдохнуть, прерывавшейся очередным безжалостным ударом. В замке он носил сапоги из мягкой кожи на гибкой подошве, и только это спасло меня в тот день - будь они подкованы сталью, он забил бы меня до смерти.  
\- Сука, - повторял он снова и снова, механически, монотонно, отмеряя удар за ударом. - сука, сука, сука, сука...  
Я не помню, когда он остановился. Я потерял сознание, но под градом ударов снова пришёл в себя, а потом всё как будто бы прекратилось, но сложно было заметить это сразу, потому что по-прежнему было страшно больно. Почти как в ту самую первую ночь, на дыбе.  
Я лежал на полу, скрутившись в комок, и хрипел с каждым выдохом, вырывавшимся из горла. Кто-то тяжело прошёл мимо меня, сквозь завесу боли я смутно услышал тяжёлый, надрывный скрежет - кровати или стола. Потом снова тишина, снова шаги и свет - распахнутая настежь дверь, алый огонь, бьющий мне прямо в лицо, свет, наконец-то свет после долгих месяцев отчаянья и темноты...  
\- У тебя сын, - сказал мне Этьен и захлопнул дверь.

И опять начался кошмар, только другой, отличный от предыдущих. Вся моя жизнь в последние месяцы была всего лишь чередой сменяющих друг друга кошмаров, и именно смена их была единственным разнообразием.  
Когда Этьен ушёл, я долго лежал на полу, не в состоянии подняться даже на четвереньки. Потом кое-как дополз до кровати. Мне было адски, дьявольски хорошо, я бы смеялся от счастья, если бы мог. Если бы Этьен не умчался, обезумевший и ослеплённый своей ненавистью ко мне, я бы его обнял, так я был счастлив.  
У меня сын.  
Я уснул, точнее, провалился в зыбкое забытье, и очнулся от холода. Меня трясло в ознобе, зубы стучали так, что я прикусил язык. Постанывая от каждого движения, я влез под одеяло и снова вырубился, чтобы проснуться через несколько часов мокрый, как мышь, на влажных, вымазанных в моей крови простынях. В паху у меня жгло, страшно хотелось помочиться, но когда я дополз до нужника и из моего члена ударила горячая струя, я чуть не заорал от боли. Мне почудилось, что в моче я вижу кровь, но вглядываться я не стал, дотащился до постели и снова рухнул, но теперь не уснул, а долго метался в каком-то странном, липком бреду, не теряя сознания, но и не будучи толком в себе. Я не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как громыхнула, закрываясь, дверь, но мне казалось, что больше обычного. Я ждал, что Этьен вернётся полюбоваться на дело своих рук, вернее, ног, но он не пришёл. И даже лекаря не прислал.  
Чёрт, похоже, он на меня обиделся.  
От этой мысли я засмеялся сумасшедшим смехом - во всяком случае, мне это казалось смехом. У меня сын, повторял я про себя, у меня сын. Так мне не почудилось, я в самом деле видел это. Картину на стене, вазу с ирисами, синее одеяло... или жёлтое... Я их и теперь видел, и одеяло всё время меняло цвета, и картина на стене меняла цвета, всё было таким болезненно ярким и в то же время расплывчатым, так что я никак не мог разглядеть черты женщины, сидящей на постели, и ребёнка на её руках, но всё равно знал, что это Элишка и наш сын.  
Стены рухнули. Мне больше не было ни тесно, ни темно.  
Сквозь туман и дурноту я услышал скрип двери и попытался повернуться на него, но не смог. Кто-то подошёл ко мне; кто-то, но не Этьен - того обволакивал бы белый дым, и не лекарь - у того вокруг пальцев обвивались перламутрово-синие блестящие линии. Человек, стоявший надо мной, истекал желтовато-зелёной пеной. Она вздымалась над ним, перекатывала через его голову, она дурно пахла, и я поразился, как он может жить с таким-то сопровождением и не подохнуть от зловония. Образ был коротким и непонятным, как все новые образы, которые я видел не глазами - а потом пришло понимание. Я понял, зачем он пришёл.  
Странно, но меня это оставило почти совсем равнодушным.  
\- Ишь развалился, - сказал стражник, скаля длинные тонкие зубы. - А ну-ка подъём, красавчик.  
Он не стал ждать ответа и вытряхнул меня из кровати. Если бы не эта жёлтая пена вокруг него, я бы подумал, что он собирается куда-то меня отвести, но благодаря ей я знал, что он хочет сделать, и попытался вырваться.  
\- Ну что ты целку строишь, - недовольно сказал охранник, выламывая мне руки за спину. - Полгарнизона слышало, как ты орал, когда тебя ебал сир комендант. Тебе это нравится. Ну-ка, ножки врозь...  
Если бы я был в состоянии говорить, а не хрипеть, я бы сказал, что Этьен убьёт его, когда узнает. Но когда он навалился на меня сзади и стал, пыхтя и сопя, толкаться в моё избитое тело, я вдруг понял, что он никогда не посмел бы это сделать, если бы хозяин не позволил ему. Я увидел - увидел! - как, запрев дверь и оставив меня избитого на полу, Этьен поворачивается к охраннику и говорит: "Делай с ним всё, что хочешь. И другим скажи: он теперь ваш. Пусть только останется жив, остальное меня не волнует". Когда он говорит это, его лицо - неподвижная маска, только рот уродливо кривится, выплёвывая слова, за который он потом будет сам же себя презирать.  
Я окончательно отверг его - и он отдал меня своей солдатне. Какая дешёвая, жалкая месть.  
Первого раза я почти не помню, как, впрочем, и нескольких последующих. Костоправа ко мне так и не прислали, и несколько дней я валялся в горячке, по ходу обслуживая своих сторожей, менявшихся каждый день. Первый же из них, не удовлетворившийся тем, что я лежу под ним, словно труп, заставил меня взять в рот. Ему не понадобилось особенно меня принуждать, потому что я был в бреду и совершенно ничего не соображал, и только потом, очнувшись, по гадостному привкусу во рту понял, что со мной сделали. Забавно, но это было даже хуже того, что вытворял Этьен. Он никогда не заставлял меня отсасывать у него, хотя сам ублажал меня таким образом бесчисленное множество раз. Должно быть, это он приберегал на то благословенное время, когда я наконец смирюсь, сдамся и полюблю его, и сам попрошу его дать мне в рот. Он, вероятно, мечтал об этом, фантазировал перед сном, дроча в своей чистенькой, светленькой спаленке наверху, пока его солдаты бесхитростно и бесцеремонно делали со мной то, о чём ему, моему пленителю, только и оставалось мечтать. Смех, да и только. Даже в этом склепе оставались причины для смеха, правда, не очень весёлого.  
Впрочем, нарекать на своих тюремщиков в полной мере я не вправе - от начала и до конца они всего лишь выполняли приказ, каким бы он ни был. Они не забывали кормить меня, хотя есть сам я уже не мог, и они исправно запихивали пищу мне в рот - после того, как вынимали из него свои члены. Иногда они трахали меня по двое, с двух сторон, один раз пришли втроём: один держал за волосы и заставлял сосать, другой тыкался сзади, а третий стоял надо мной и дрочил, забрызгав мне в результате всё лицо. Мне, по большому счёту, повезло, что все эти дни я пробыл в горячке, потому что большей части происходящего я просто не осознавал, а потому не мог страдать от него в полной мере. Одно только жаль: я не мог умереть, не хотел умирать. Не теперь, когда обнаружил очередной обман Этьена. Элишка и наш малыш - мне есть, есть ради кого выжить, выстоять, возвратиться. Что такое тело - сперва опозоренное, потом предавшее меня, потом растоптанное? Всего только тело. Оно больше не держало меня здесь.  
Я снова видел дальше.  
Я видел моих тюремщиков, когда они шли вниз по лестнице принимать смену, видел их довольные ухмылки, видел, как они в предвкушении похрустывают пальцами, потому что смена всегда начиналась с одного и того же. Видел других, тех, кто сдавали им караул, слышал, как наверху в солдатской столовой они обмениваются шуточками и обсуждают меня, словно девку, размахивая руками и хохоча. Я видел служанок, шептавшихся по углам; какая-то из них видела меня вечность назад, наверху, и рассказывала остальным, и все они вздыхали хором от ужаса, а потом взвизгивали, когда подкравшиеся сзади солдаты хватали их за юбки. Я всё это видел, как будто был там сам, рядом с ними, только не мог заставить их замолчать, и мне только и оставалось, что всматриваться, вслушиваться с болезненным интересом, а потом идти дальше, за наружную стену замка, и там смотреть на свежую пахоту, на пасущихся коров и блестящие от натуги голые крестьянские спины, сбрасывать сапоги и мочить ноги в мокрой от росы траве...  
Я сам не заметил, как наконец-то вырвался на свободу - сквозь стены, сквозь тьму Я снова был зряч.  
И самым сладким, самым дивным зрелищем из всех, калейдоскопом кружившихся кругом меня в то время, как солдатня насиловала меня в очередной раз, было отсутствие Этьена. Его не было в замке, он уехал, он сдался и бросил всё, бросил меня умирать унизительной и глупой смертью под одним из его солдат, но он и не подозревал, как с его отъездом очистился сам воздух Журдана. Не было больше удушливого белого дыма; там, где прежде толклись его ярость, ненависть, отчаяние, теперь была лишь спокойная холодная пустота. Свежесть чистой раны, оставшейся после прорвавшего нарыва. Я вечность мог бы на это смотреть.  
А потом я однажды потерял сознание. Я и прежде вырубался, часто прямо под своими насильниками, и это не особенно их охлаждало. Они, как обычно, вылили на меня ведро воды, что обычно заставляло меня если не встряхиваться, то хотя бы подёргиваться, что их успокаивало - ведь Этьен запретил меня убивать. В этот раз я не шевельнулся. Мне было приятно, что на моё горевшее огнём тело льётся холодная, освежающая вода. Лежал бы так и лежал, пусть себе льют... А потом я понял, что пошевелиться просто не могу, даже если бы и хотел, и тогда испугался.  
Похоже, не я один.  
Как я узнал позже, когда тюремщикам не удалось привести меня в чувство, они здорово переполошились. Чья-то светлая голова удосужилась обратить внимание, что я уже неделю - всего-то неделю - мучаюсь лихорадкой, и предположить, что, возможно, я стою одной ногой в могиле. Мысль эта никому не понравилась. Ко мне вызвали наконец лекаря - Этьен не запрещал этого, но и не приказывал, потому что, уходя, был так зол, что просто не подумал о таких мелочах.  
Открыв глаза в следующий раз, я увидел свет.  
Дневной свет. Солнечный. Я обрадовался ему куда меньше, чем мог ожидать - потому что от него было больно глазам, а я уже слишком устал от боли. Лекарь - тот самый, который пользовал меня после пыток, - хлопотал рядом. Теперь он выглядел куда более озабоченным. Из его бессвязных объяснений, перемежающихся бранью, я выяснил, что хотя побои, которыми меня наградил Этьен, были не смертельно опасны, но последующая лихорадка и отсутствие первой медицинской помощи серьёзно усугубили дело. По его словам, за мою жизнь он теперь не ручался. Я лежал в комнате с узким открытым окном, на мягкой кровати, глядя на полоску солнечного света, пересекавшую дощатый пол, и думал: проклятье, не для того я прошёл три уровня подземелий Журдана, чтобы умереть теперь в этой комнате. На подоконник залетела синица, села на камень и, отряхнувшись, стала чистить перья. Я как будто совсем забыл, что на свете бывают птицы.  
\- Какой сейчас день? - спросил я, и лекарь ответил:  
\- Вторник.  
\- Нет, дата...  
\- Семнадцатое апреля.  
Я чуть было не спросил, какого года, но передумал. Если окажется, что я пробыл тут целый год - мой и без того не особенно крепкий рассудок свихнётся окончательно. Но даже если год правильный, то всё равно выходит, что Этьен держал меня в плену уже долгие пять месяцев.  
А это значит, что моему сыну исполнился первый месяц.  
Я позволил перевязать мои раны, съел и выпил всё, что мне дали, и уснул, улыбаясь, крепко и сладко, как в детстве.

Я стал выздоравливать, и моя блаженно-идиотическая радость понемногу померкла.  
Дело было даже не в том, что, отойдя от лихорадки и наркотического дурмана, моё тело стало болеть так, как не болело никогда прежде. И не в том, что каждый день я вздрагивал, слыша шаги за дверью, и ждал, что вот-вот ко мне ворвутся стражники, схватят и потащат обратно в подземелье, где продолжат прерванную забаву. И даже не в том, что вместо стражников и примерно с теми же намерениями мог заявиться Этьен, хотя я по-прежнему не ощущал его присутствие в замке, а вернее - ощущал отсутствие, и это меня очень радовало.  
Нет. Дело в том, что у меня теперь было окно. И довольно скоро я смог подходить к нему и стоять, оперевшись на подоконник.  
Что теперь? В этом вопросе было всё дело. Что дальше, лейтенант Сильване? Вы, похоже, подошли к пределу, который способны выдержать тело и рассудок простого смертного. Вы покачиваетесь на этой грани, балансируя, будто заправский акробат. Но даже если не сорвётесь и не размозжите голову о камни внизу - что дальше? Я знал, что Этьен не позволит мне просто уйти. Но и убить меня он по-прежнему не хочет - или не может. Как знать - может, я всё ещё нужен Агилойе? Этьен как-то сказал мне, что тот тоже полагает меня мёртвым. Но мой дорогой друг нагородил уже столько лжи, что у меня не было сколько-нибудь веских оснований верить ему и в этом. С него станется заявиться как ни в чём не бывало и потребовать, чтобы я служил его хозяину. Что я тогда отвечу?.. Беда ведь в том, что Этьен добился по крайней мере одного: мне некуда возвращаться. Мой восторженный пыл и решимость остыли вместе с лихорадкой. Элишка жива и здорова, наш ребёнок тоже; я был счастлив этим, но сомневался, что заслужил это счастье. Я не мог просто вернуться к ним как ни в чём не бывало после всего, что случилось, после того, что со мной делали и ещё больше - после того, что делал я сам. Я почти не помнил, как меня хватали грязные липкие руки, но в памяти навсегда отпечатались мои собственные, сомкнувшиеся у Этьена на шее в то время, как я охотно и доверчиво отвечал на его поцелуи. Я сдался ему в тот миг. То, что было потом, не имело значения - прощения мне всё равно нет.  
Это-то размышления и повергали меня в состояние меланхолическое, если не сказать мрачное.  
\- Если вы и дальше будете так себя грызть, монсир, то вовек не поправитесь, - предупредил лекарь, застав меня однажды сидящим у подоконника и апатично глядящим вдаль.  
\- Мне всё равно, - равнодушно отозвался я  
\- Вам - может быть, - с оскорблённым видом ответил костоправ. - А мне сир Эрдайра обещал снять голову, если вы до его приезда умрёте.  
Я устыдился и посмотрел на него виновато, но потом вдруг до меня сполна дошёл смысл сказанного, и я вздрогнул.  
\- Сир Эрдайра скоро вернётся?  
\- Точно не знаю. Кстати, он прислал письмо, в котором велел снять с вас некоторые ограничения. Вы можете передвигаться в пределах замка, как вам заблагорассудится. И если хотите знать моё мнение, то прогулка на свежем воздухе - это именно то, что вам никак не повредит.  
Свежий воздух... сами эти слова были слаще мёда.  
Интересно, думал я, с чего это Этьен так подобрел? Неужто чувствует себя виноватым? Или боится, что его люди перестарались, выполняя приказ? Пройдясь немного наружно галереей третьего этажа и остановившись, сражённый головокружением и одышкой, через первых же двадцать шагов, я понял, что снова был слишком наивен. Этьен просто хотел, чтобы я выздоровел как можно быстрее. Зачем ему это надо - я не знал, но факт, что не рисковал он ничем. В какую же развалину вы превратились всего за полгода, мой доблестный лейтенант... Этьен мог бы даже разрешить мне выходить за ворота - я всё равно не смог бы сбежать. Я едва ходил, что уж говорить о том, чтобы держаться в седле или удирать от погони. Весна выдалась прохладной и промозглой, от непривычки я чувствовал на воздухе головокружение и дезориентацию, потому довольно скоро вернулся в свою комнату.  
В свою новую камеру. Как собака в конуру.  
Впрочем, на следующий день я смог проделать по галерее уже пятьдесят шагов. В оба конца. Рано, рано сбрасывать меня со счетов, благородные сиры, думал я, скрежеща зубами, когда, выйдя на балкон, сделал первый десяток отжиманий.  
И понемногу я оживал. Этьен, слава богу, не возвращался, так что у меня было время. Я много ел, не стыдясь требовать добавки, качал пресс и подтягивался на поручне балюстрады, и совершенно игнорировал проклятия лекаря, который то и дело грозился меня связать, если я не угомонюсь, а не то все его труды пойдут прахом. Но мне видней, что было лучше для моего тела. Я его, треклятый этот шмат похотливого мяса, знал уже как облупленного, и ненавидел - теперь ещё и за то, во что он превратился за эти несколько месяцев. Поддавшись отчаянию, апатии и сексуальной горячке, я упражнялся в эти месяцы преимущественно в постели с Этьеном. Это неплохо укрепляло мышцы на бёдрах и ягодицах, но не способствовало поддержке остальных. Теперь я навёрстывал упущенное.  
Иногда я почти забывал, что по сути дела мало что изменилось, и я по-прежнему нахожусь в Журдане в качестве пленника. Забывая, наглел и зарывался, каким-то образом инстинктивно зная, что мне за это ничего не будет. Однажды, когда я полдня гонял себя на заднем дворе и пополудни смывал пот у колодца, проходящий позади человек отпустил сальную шутку и шлёпнул меня по заду. Я обернулся. Лыбящееся лицо на бритой башке было мне незнакомо, но по гадкой ухмылке солдата я понял, что он один из тех, кто забавлялся со мной после отъезда Этьена. Не говоря ни слова, я подскочил к нему, схватил за шиворот и за пояс и швырнул в колодец - так резко, что он завопил, уже падая вниз, и эхо от его ора отбивалось от стенок колодца и глохло. Остальные солдаты, бывшие во дворе неподалёку, смотрели на это разинув рты. Один из них схватился за меч, но другой вцепился в его рукав и что-то сказал, указывая на меня. Всё ясно: собственность хозяина. Похоже, он успел переменить свой приказ.  
Ободрённый этим осознанием, я отправился прямиком в казармы. Никто не пытался меня остановить.  
Солдаты, бывшие в увольнении от караула, болтали и играли в кости, и смолкли завидев меня. Я окинул их взглядом, выискивая знакомые лица. Бесполезно: то ли это были другие, то ли - и это более вероятно - я просто никого из них не помнил. Внезапно мой взгляд выхватил длинные, тонкие зубы - те самые, которые пялились мне в лицо, когда их обладатель велел мне раздвинуть ноги.  
\- Ты, - сказал я. - И все, кому нравится унижать избитых и бессознательных пленников. Через полчаса за конюшней. Приносите по две шпаги. Там вы сможете доказать ещё раз, что вы мужчины.  
Повернулся и ушёл, не дав никому раскрыть рта, и провожала меня только потрясённая тишина.  
Я отдавал себе отчёт в том, что делаю. Для большинства из них я был ничто, грязь, которую они месили ногами. Раз став их жертвой, я ничем другим в их глазах быть уже не мог. Мои слова для них звучали так, как если бы заговорило дерьмо. От этой мысли пена выступала у меня на губах.  
Я пошёл за конюшни и стал ждать, готовя себя к тому, что ни один не придёт.  
Но один всё же явился.  
Он был из тех, кто заставил меня у него отсосать. Его я помнил: он был молод и довольно миловиден - девушки любят таких, но, похоже, он, как и Этьен, любил не то, что мог без труда получить. Он принёс две шпаги и без улыбки протянул их мне на выбор, рукоятями вперёд. Я не глядя вытянул одну. Я ощущал этого парня, пунцовые вспышки страха вокруг его головы и паха. Наверное, ему очень не нравилось то, что он видел в моих глазах.  
Это был не совсем честный бой: во-первых, я со своим обострившимся "боевым взором" предвидел каждое его намерение особенно ясно, а во-вторых, он не мог убить меня и боялся покалечить, и это сильно снижало его шансы. В иных обстоятельствах я отказался бы от такой дуэли, но этот человек насиловал меня больного и беспомощного, поэтому я полагал, что мы квиты. Я нанёс ему три раны: в плечо, в бедро и в грудь, и этим удовлетворился. Когда он выронил шпагу и побледнел, ожидая финального удара, я опустил клинок и сказал:  
\- Думаю, с вас довольно, сир. Я надеюсь, это послужит вам уроком.  
Он смотрел на меня с минуту, широко распахнув глаза, как будто не в состоянии поверить в происходящее, а потом протянул мне руку. Я поколебался, но, в определённом смысле понимая, чего ему стоил и что означал этот жест, заставил себя пожать её.  
\- Простите меня, - прошептал парень, и я понял, что он ещё совсем мальчишка. Лишь немногим старше меня, каким я был, когда вступил в мушкетёрский полк.  
Я ответил:  
\- Прощаю.  
Он ушёл со двора, оглядываясь на меня, и я смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя себя - нет, не очистившимся - отомщённым. Остальные не взглянули бы в мою сторону, но на них мне было плевать. Я сделал это не для них.  
Когда Этьен вернулся, я был готов.

Я шёл галерей к выходу из замка, собираясь провести ставшую уже привычной утреннюю тренировку. В отведённой мне комнате я только ночевал, и на ночь меня запирали, а днём не спускали глаз, но в остальном я действительно был практически свободен. Галерея была обычно безлюдной, потому я ею и пользовался, но в этот раз, войдя, увидел низкорослого толстого человечка, растерянно топтавшегося у двери.  
Я остановился, как громом поражённый. Этого человека я знал.  
\- Сир Идара! - позвал я его севшим от волнения голосом.  
Тот вздрогнул так, словно его окликнул призрак, и крутанулся вокруг своей оси, едва не запутавшись в собственной шпаге. Точно - Гильям Идара, один из сановников императорского двора! Скользкий и неприятный тип, я не водил с ним дружбы, но прекрасно его знал, потому что в последнее время он был в фаворе у Аугусто и вечно ошивался рядом с ним.  
\- Лей-лейтенант С-сильване? - пролепетал тот, глядя на меня выпученными глазами. Ах да - я же официально зарегистрированный труп, может, меня даже наградили каким-нибудь орденом посмертно... Я бросился к Идаре и, оказавшись рядом, схватил за плечо.  
\- Вы меня узнаёте?  
\- В-в-вы живы?!  
\- Живёхонек, потрогайте, если не верите!  
Он неуверенно пощупал рукав моей рубашки.  
\- Но в Сиане говорят...  
\- В Сиане ничего не знают. Слушайте, - я вцепился в отвороты его камзола, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. - Вы должны сообщить императору. Этьен Эрдайра похитил меня прошлой осенью и всё это время держал здесь, в Журдане. Передайте Аугусто, что я жив и готов служить ему как прежде, даже больше. Передайте...  
\- Что за дикие манеры, Леон. Ты смущаешь господина Идару.  
Круглые глазки сира Гильяма метнулись за моё плечо. Я медленно обернулся, не выпуская его камзол.  
Этьен стоял позади нас, скрестив руки на груди, и усмехался.  
Я так давно не видел его при свете дня. Наверное, он всё-таки сделал со мной что-то, чего я сам толком не понимал, потому что первое, что я заметил - это что он красив. Он был в свежесшитом, с иголочки мундире, тёмно-коричневом, под цвет его глаз, и в до блеска начищенных сапогах. Чересчур отросшие волосы он остриг: они теперь были даже короче моих - я неприлично оброс в заключении. Блестящий, привлекательный офицер, молодой, рослый, румяный, с шикарной улыбкой - мечта любой сколь угодно взыскательной дамы. Да только дамы мало волнуют Этьена. Волную его только я. Во всяком случае, раньше волновал.  
Вдоволь накрасовавшись передо мной и насладившись моим замешательством, он подошёл ко мне и оттолкнул от сира Идары, переводившего удивлённый взгляд с него на меня. И взгляд этот стал совсем ошалевшим, когда Этьен хозяйским жестом положил ладонь мне на шею и небрежно поцеловал в губы. Я так оторопел, что даже не отстранился.  
\- Простите это маленькое недоразумение, монсир, - церемонно сказал Этьен, не убирая руки с моего затылка. - Это мой друг, он немного несдержан, и ему явно не хватает воспитанности. Приношу вам за него извинения.  
Я наконец нашёл в себе силы сбросить его руку. Идара пялился на меня во все глаза. Он был не дурак, и, сложив два и два, закономерно получил четыре. Проклятье, лучше бы я ничего ему не говорил! Теперь император будет знать, и весь двор...  
\- Кстати, - Этьен повернулся ко мне, лучезарно улыбаясь, - я слышал, ты собирался дать маленькое поручение нашему общему другу. Так вот, вынужден тебя огорчить: в ближайшее время он вряд ли будет в Сиане. А если и так, маловероятно, что император соблаговолит выслушать его прежде, чем отправить на плаху. Не так ли, сир Идара?  
Тот, уже взяв себя в руки, кивнул и виновато посмотрел на меня. Если его и шокировало то, что он узнал, вмешиваться в происходящее он явно не собирался.  
\- Так значит, - медленно проговорил я, наконец-то всё поняв, - сир Идара - тоже человек его милости графа Агилойи?  
\- И да, и нет, - улыбнулся Этьен. - Видишь ли, мой дорогой друг, сир Идара некоторое время пробыл двойным агентом. Графу Агилойе он продавал сведения о императоре Аугусто, а Аугусто - сведения об Агилойе. Его императорское величество недавно узнали об этом и очень разгневались. А вот граф пока пребывает в блаженном неведении... и останется, если мы с сиром Идарой правильно друг друга поймём. Для того он и прибыл нынче в Журдан вместе со мной - верно, монсир?  
\- Верно, - проблеял тот, глядя на меня собачьими глазами. Каналья... Так Этьен шантажировал его. И чего бы он ни требовал - уж конечно, ему не составит труда присовокупить к этим требованиям клятву молчать о том, что Идара видел меня в Журдане.  
\- А ты не боишься, - проговорил я, заставив себя посмотреть Этьену в глаза и жёстко усмехнуться, - что сир Идара, в духе столь присущей ему верности и чести, заложит Агилойе тебя самого? Или ты уже перестал прятать меня от нескромных глаз?  
Недвусмысленный намёк на приказ, который он отдал моим тюремщикам, попал в цель. Этьен слегка вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд, но самообладание тут же вернулось к нему, и он презрительно улыбнулся.  
\- Говоря по правде, теперь уже нет смысла прятать тебя от Агилойи. Ты ему больше не нужен. Мы взяли Сиану.  
На этот раз я даже не дрогнул. Только сказал:  
\- Ты совсем заврался, Этьен. Но ты лгал мне столько раз, что глупо с твоей стороны надеяться, будто эта очередная ложь произведёт нужный эффект.  
\- Увы, на сей раз это чистая правда, - сказал Этьен печально. - Спроси вот у сира Идары, если мне не веришь.  
Я требовательно посмотрел на дворцового интригана, всё ещё стыдливо мявшегося у порога. Тот забегал глазками.  
\- Боюсь, что и вправду так, - промямлил он наконец, багровея под ласковым взглядом Этьена. - Две недели назад состоялось сражение при... гхм... при Лавиньере. Его милость граф Агилойя разбил своего царственного племянника в битве и принял ключи от города на том условии, что...  
\- Сир Идара, - мой голос был так же ласков, как взгляд Этьена, - если вы мне лжёте, ведь я же убью вас.  
Бедняга в ужасе уставился на меня, потом - на Этьена. Мы стояли рядом, глядя на него, и он. кажется, не был уверен, от кого ему грозит большая опасность.  
\- Он не лжёт, Леон, - услышал я наконец голос Эрдайры. - Можешь спросить кого угодно в Журдане, об этом уже говорят все. Твой Аугусто окончательно зарвался. Взвинтил налоги до безумия и пачками жёг на площадях кадаров как еретиков. Кстати, ты ведь вроде бы кадар? Как и твоя жена?  
Его голос резал, словно стекло. Я потрясённо молчал. Кадаризм - ответвление от государственной религии Вальены. Он пришёл к нам сто лет назад вместе с присоединением Тайльи в качестве очередной провинции Вальенской Империи, и в те времена был очень популярен. Теперь едва ли не четверть всего населения Вальены были кадарами, хотя церковь в последнее время стала ворчать, призывая искоренить кадаризм как ересь. Религия была не в моде среди моего круга, сам я был к ней равнодушен и никогда особенно не задумывался, чем вера моего отца отличается от веры всех остальных. Аугусто иногда упоминал кадаров как притесняемое меньшинство и обещал уравнять их в правах с остальными, в частности, освободить от ежегодного налога на веру. Жечь кадаров как еретиков? На площадях? Этьен, ты совсем с ума сошёл, раз решил, что я поверю в такое?  
\- Что за чушь... Зачем Аугусто стал бы...  
\- А ты не понимаешь? - Этьен приподнял брови. - Чтобы задобрить церковников. Они ведь были его последней надеждой до того, как Агилойя прижал его под Лавинтьере. Граф всю зиму пудрил ему мозги фальшивым предложением мира и жалобами на тёрки со святыми отцами церкви. Аугусто решил, что церковники в кои-то веки колеблются в выборе между Агилойей и им, и поспешил их умаслить, выдав им триста кадаров на показательную казнь. Говорят, после неё вся Сиана на неделю провонялась горелым мясом.  
\- Боже, - выговорил я. - Он что, спятил?  
\- И давно, - вставил Идара, почувствовав себя наконец увереннее - люди вроде него всегда рады позлословить и потоптаться на останках тех, перед кем когда-то пресмыкались. - Ещё когда решил, что сможет удержаться на троне. Ха! Надо было видеть его, когда сианский люд штурмовал императорский замок! Могу спорить - обмарался наш императорчик, как пить дать обмарался, - добавил Идара и мерзко захихикал.  
Штурмовал замок... сианский люд... Всё это не укладывалось у меня в голове. Но конечно - ведь кадаризм когда-то был привилегированной верой, при императоре Родриго Третьем в неё обратилась чуть ли не половина аристократии. Треть Сианы - кадары, и теперь Аугусто сжигал их единоверцев у них на глазах... О, мой император... Если бы я был там - я бы сказал вам, какого цвета их ярость и страх.  
\- Аугусто бежал из Сианы, - холодно блестя глазами, продолжал Этьен. - И был почти рад отдать её Агилойе - сам он уже отчаялся успокоить народ. Граф вошёл в город как хозяин и, разумеется, тут же объявил кадарам амнистию. Церковники поворчали, но триста жертв на какое-то время утолили их жажду крови. Сейчас Аугусто в провинции Кондалесс, зализывает раны, но по факту война им уже проиграна. Агилойя заставит его подписать отречение и вскоре будет коронован. Ты больше не нужен ему, мой бедный друг. Ты никому больше не нужен.  
Он, видимо, думал ввергнуть меня этими словами в полное замешательство. На самом же деле я ощутил облегчение. Не нужен - ну и славно. Как я был бы счастлив, если бы все, все оставили меня наконец в покое.  
\- Кстати, сир Идара сегодня сообщил мне новости о твоей жене, - небрежно продолжал Этьен. - Она собирается замуж. Не бойся, её выбор пал на достойного человека. Агилойя к нему благоволит, так что с ней всё будет хорошо, как и с твоим сыном. Как знать - может, когда-нибудь ты даже увидишь их?  
\- Чего ты добиваешься, Этьен? - спросил я - видимо, спокойнее, чем он ждал от меня, потому что его улыбка слегка померкла.  
\- Ничего, - резко сказал он. - Ничего. Я уже всего добился. Ты мой. Если сбежишь, я расскажу всей Вальене, что делали с тобой мои стражники, пока я был в отъезде. И твоя Элишка тоже узнает. Ты будешь опозорен.  
\- Неужели ты всерьёз думаешь, Этьен, что мне ещё страшен позор?  
\- Мне плевать. Но отныне у тебя всегда будет только один выбор: я или мои солдаты.  
\- Твои солдаты. Уж по крайней мере они, когда меня трахают, не говорят мне о своей неземной любви. Сир Идара, простите, если я вас смущаю, - повернувшись к сианцу, слушавшему нас с разинутым ртом, любезнейшим тоном добавил я.  
Этьен смотрел на меня исподлобья. Весь его лоск, вся его напускная искренность разом куда-то исчезли. А мне не требовалось притворяться, чтобы отвечать улыбкой на его прожигающий взгляд. Ты ждал застать меня не таким, не так ли? Думал, что я валяюсь в постели, зализывая раны и скуля, и тоскливо пялюсь в окошко на кусочек неба, которое ты мне подарил? Что ж, так и было, и если ты хотел поглядеть на меня такого, тебе стоило вернуться чуточку раньше. Или вовсе не вытаскивать меня из подземелья.  
Хотя, ты знаешь - это мало бы что изменило.  
\- Сир Идара, - сказал я, беря Этьена за руку, - вы нас извините?  
Этьен содрогнулся от моего прикосновения. И то правда - впервые я дотронулся до него по собственной воле, первым. Идара торопливо закивал, краснея, как рак. Он пробормотал, что подождёт в соседней галерее, и, выходя, украдкой бросил на нас взгляд, подтвердивший мои подозрения. О сире Гильяме в столице ходили разные сплетни, от которых я, не любя сплетни вообще, а подобные - в особенности, брезгливо отмахивался. Ладно, это его дело. Тело каждого из нас - его личное дело, вот и всё.  
\- Что ты... - начал Этьен; ему явно хотелось вырвать руку, но в то же время он был заворожён моим прикосновением и не мог заставить себя осадить меня, как я, по его мнению, заслуживал. Я вспомнил, как он избивал меня в последнюю нашу встречу, повторяя: "Сука, сука, сука". Мои пальцы сжались чуть крепче.  
\- Идём, - сказал я.  
В галерее были широкие окна, выходящие на задний двор замка - тот самый, где я несколько дней назад принял кровь и рукопожатие одного из своих насильников. Вид из окна был не ахти, как и все виды в Журдане: это тюремная крепость, а не летний замок, поэтому большинство окон выходит на глухие крепостные стены, срезающие зубцами небо. Я подвёл Этьена к одному из таких окон.  
\- Смотри, - сказал я. - Что ты видишь?  
Он хмуро посмотрел вперёд.  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Я уже сказал. Посмотри. Что ты видишь перед собой?  
Он дёрнулся, словно собираясь обругать меня и потребовать, чтобы я перестал валять дурака. Но, видимо, моё прикосновение, моё добровольное прикосновение имело над ним какую-то власть, которой я прежде не сознавал. А хотя если бы и сознавал бы - это ничего бы не изменило.  
\- Ну, Этьен, - мягко поторопил я.  
\- Вижу стену, - сказал он неохотно. - Ну, крышу амбара. Башню.  
\- Край башни, - поправил я.  
\- Край башни, - покорно согласился он.  
\- И всё?  
\- Ну... - Этьен растерянно всмотрелся в картину за окном. - Ещё облака...  
Он был как мальчишка, которому старший брат устроил урок естествознания.  
Мы молчали какое-то время. Потом, поняв, что больше он ничего не скажет, я проговорил:  
\- Хорошо. А теперь послушай, что вижу я.  
Я вижу поле, Этьен. По первой борозде идёт пара волов, белый и чёрный, крестьянка в красной косынке погоняет их прутом. Вот она проходит мимо мальчишки, который сидит на обочине возле поля и вынимает из пятки занозу. Дальше, в кустах, дерутся собаки, твои солдаты с южной стены видят их, смеются и делают ставки на то, какая их них одолеет. Кстати, они пьют на посту, а караульные в северной башне играют в кости. У одного из них рука на перевязи.  
Ещё я вижу сира Идару, он стоит сейчас под дверью, подглядывая в замочную скважину - и вот только что отскочил, услышав мои слова. Он думал, мы уединились, чтобы потрахаться, и страшно хотел посмотреть. Теперь он боится. Прямо под ним, этажом ниже, твой камергер роется в карманах мундира, в котором ты сюда приехал - синий мундир времён Шимранской кампании. Похоже, надеется выгрести оттуда мелочь, о которой ты позабыл... А ещё этажом ниже слуга вытирает пыль с подрамников на картине... это "Летняя богиня" Розиноля... она похожа на его дочь, и он опечален, потому что он уже много лет не виделся с ней.  
Но ладно, к чёрту замок, он мне надоел до колик, давай обратно в поле. По нему бежит девочка с охапкой сорных трав, она хочет сплести венок и подарить её мальчику, в которого влюблена. А там на другой стороне её мать распекает её старшего брата за то, что он бездельничает, вместо того чтобы идти помогать отцу в поле. Через двор от них женщина доит козу, а девочка рядом с ней - вряд ли дочь, на неё совсем не похожа, - штопает старое платье. А ещё вон там дальше, через сарай... ох, чёрт, сиру Идаре понравилось бы - там тот самый мальчик, для которого девчонка плетёт венок, занимается любовью с другой девушкой, старше его... он целует её между ног... ей это нравится...  
\- Леон... - прохрипел Этьен. Он стискивал мою руку так, что его ногти впивались мне в кожу, но я не смотрел на него - я смотрел прямо перед собой, и просто перечислял всё то, что видел - в неиссякаемом калейдоскопе красок.  
\- А вон там, - сказал я, - далеко, совсем далеко, Элишка сидит над колыбелью нашего сына. Он спит... только что, наверное, уснул. Вид у неё измождённый. Она во вдовьем чепце... и такая бледная... - голос мой замер на миг, но я заставил себя договорить: - Ей очень грустно, но она смотрит на нашего сына и улыбается. Она думает, что он на меня похож.  
Я замолчал. Этьен тяжело, хрипло дышал рядом со мной, я чувствовал на себе его дикий, умоляющий взгляд. Я повернул голову и взглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Вот что я вижу, когда смотрю в это окно. А ты видишь всего только стену, башню и облака? Мне тебя искренне жаль.  
\- Леон! - это был то ли рык, то ли рыдание. Он схватил меня за другую руку, и я не попытался её вырвать, только легко и спокойно улыбнулся, глядя в его исказившееся лицо  
\- Ты можешь снова бросить меня в подземелье, можешь пытать, можешь отдать своим солдатам или трахать самостоятельно. Делай что хочешь, Этьен, но ты больше не сможешь меня здесь запереть. Моё тело в твоей полной власти, ты доказывал мне это множество раз множеством способов, и глупо с моей стороны продолжать отрицать это. Но моё тело - это ещё не весь я. И у меня есть кое-что такое, что ты не можешь запереть и опозорить. Ты даже увидеть его не можешь.  
Он стискивал мои руки, злобно, до боли, ещё несколько мгновений. Потом разжал пальцы. Я повернулся к нему спиной и пошёл прочь. Он смотрел мне вслед, и, выходя, я чувствовал себя так, будто на сей раз это я вышел на свободу, затворив за собой дверь и оставив его в тесной и душной тюрьме.

Уйти далеко мне, конечно, не дали. Я спускался во двор, когда двое стражников преградили мне путь и довольно вежливо попросили следовать за ними. Спорить я не стал. Они отвели меня в мою комнату, заперли дверь и встали возле неё караулом. Всё возвращалось на круги своя, только на этот раз снова - уровнем выше, чуточку ближе к солнцу. Я подошёл к окну, опёрся плечом о стену и стал смотреть вперёд, на Элишку. Как жаль, что я не мог дать ей знать, что вижу её, что я рядом с ней.  
Вечером мне принесли еду, и я с удовольствие поужинал, а потом уснул быстро, крепко и без снов. Я не думал, что Этьен решит меня навестить - я видел его, метавшегося по своей спальне двумя этажами ниже, вцепившегося руками в волосы, сыпавшего проклятьями. Я лишь скользнул по нему взглядом и тут же отвернулся - наблюдать за ним не доставляло никакого удовольствия. Судя по всему, ему предстояла бессонная ночь.  
Прошло несколько дней. Я всё так же сидел под замком, но теперь это было почти не важно. Конечно, я скучал, в основном потому, что за последние недели привык активно проводить время, но скука эта была терпимой. Этьен не показывался. Я терпеливо ждал. Терпеливо ждать - это то, чему я определённо научился в Журдане.  
Прошла неделя, и однажды солдат, приносивший мне завтрак, показался мне озабоченным. Я спросил, в чём дело, он промямлил что-то невнятное и поспешно ушёл. Я подошёл к окну и с интересом посмотрел на стену - сквозь стену.  
В поле стоял военный лагерь. "Боевой взор" - всё-таки не то же самое, что обычное зрение, и сосчитать число палаток я не мог, но по моим ощущениям, их было не меньше двух дюжин. И я видел - теперь уже ясно - бело-зелёные флаги с ястребиной головой, развевающиеся на ветру.  
Знамя Агилойи, графа Зентарского.  
До следующей кормёжки оставалось несколько часов, и я просто извёлся, меряя комнату шагами и собираясь в следующий раз прижать стражника к стене и засыпать вопросами. Но дверь открылась раньше - меньше, чем через час. Я круто развернулся к ней - и увидел двоих конвоиров.  
\- Следуйте за нами, - сухо приказал один из них, и я охотно выполнил приказ.  
Они отвели меня в тот самый небольшой зал, где Этьен встретил меня в тот день, когда я оказался в Журдане. Там не было окон, только бойницы, от того солнце почти не проникало сюда, и в зале даже летом было сыро и сумрачно. Один из стражников подтолкнул меня в спину, и, как только я переступил порог, захлопнул дверь. Похоже, моим конвоирам не терпелось убраться и оставить меня с их хозяином один на один.  
Взглянув на Этьена, я понял, почему.  
Он сидел в кресле за круглым столиком, на котором стояла почти опорожнённая бутылка и один бокал. Три или четыре другие бутылки, пустые, стояли и валялись по полу. Одна из них ещё покачивалась на неровной каменной плите. Этьен сидел к двери боком, закинув ногу на ногу, и рассеянно водил пальцем по ножке бокала. Его волосы были всклокочены, сорочка измята, словно он спал одетым, шейный платок съехал набок.  
На коленях у него лежал мушкет.  
Я стоял какое-то время у двери, испытывая довольно сильное желание выйти через неё вон. Увы, я отчётливо слышал, как повернулся в скважине ключ. Стражники заперли нас - на этот раз вместе, и наверняка не по собственной инициативе, а по приказу своего господина. Слабые солнечные лучи, едва пробивавшиеся через бойницы сквозь толщу трёхфутовых стен, поблескивали на прикладе мушкета, которой рассеянно сжимала правая рука Этьена.  
Что ж... значит, вот и всё?  
\- Я бы предложил тебе сесть, - услышал я его голос - и вздрогнул, потому что до этого мгновения был уверен, что он меня не замечает. - Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты предпочтёшь остаться на ногах.  
Стоять или сидеть, когда ты пустишь мне пулю в лоб?.. В самом деле, выбор очевиден. Я почувствовал холодок, царапавший мне спину острыми коготками. В чём дело, лейтенант Сильване? Вы же вроде бы сами этого хотели?..  
Этьен повернул голову, и я увидел его глаза. Расширенные, воспалённые, в окружении отчётливых красных ободков. Скулы пылали горячечным румянцем, но всё остальное лицо заливала мертвенная, почти зеленоватая бледность. Обычно гладковыбритое лицо покрывала неопрятная щетина, как будто все эти дни он забывал бриться.  
\- Агилойя здесь.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Знаешь? - Этьен посмотрел на меня в удивлении, а потом рассмеялся. - Ах да. Ты же у нас вольная пташка, парящая над темницей. Ну, может, ты знаешь и то, зачем он пришёл?  
Я промолчал. Иногда я и впрямь могу увидеть намерения людей так же, как вижу их самих, но это лишь в том случае, если я очень хорошо их знаю, или если их намерения окрашены достаточно сильным чувством... и если сам я не хочу оставаться слепым, как когда-то с Этьеном.  
\- О, - проговорил он. - Неужели есть ещё что-то, чем я могу тебя удивить? Так слушай. Агилойя пришёл за моей головой. Этот дурак Идара всё-таки проболтался ему, что видел тебя здесь. И его милость изволили осерчать. - Он рассмеялся своим громким, отрывистым смехом, который когда-то так меня восхищал. - Видишь ли, я ведь действительно соврал ему, что ты погиб. Это его огорчило, потому что он настоятельно требовал тебя живым. Увы, монсир, сказал я ему, я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, но...  
\- Но, - проговорил я вполголоса, - ты решил оставить меня себе целиком.  
Его глаза сумасшедше блеснули.  
\- Ты всё-таки начинаешь меня понимать, - прошептал он и залпом осушил бокал.  
Я искоса поглядывал на мушкет на его коленях. Рука Этьена крепко сжимала приклад, и нас разделяло не менее полудюжины шагов. Успею ли я вырвать у него оружие, прежде чем он пальнёт мне в голову? Маловероятно. И всё же попытаться стоило, но, может быть, не прямо сейчас...  
Я шагнул к нему, как бы намереваясь поговорить - и он предостерегающе поднял руку.  
\- Оставайся на месте, Леон.  
\- Послушай... - начал я, и он опять засмеялся.  
\- Что, теперь начнёшь ко мне ластиться? Раньше надо было, мой бедный друг. Я давал тебе множество шансов. Теперь уже слишком поздно... слишком... Дьявол, - он рассеянно взъерошил волосы левой рукой. - Я больше так не могу. Не могу, понимаешь?  
\- Ты слишком много выпил, Этьен, - тихо сказал я. - Когда ты спал в последний раз?  
\- Не помню, - сказал он, и его бешено сверкающие глаза снова обратились на меня. - Я не могу больше спать. Я всё время вижу тебя. Во сне, наяву - всё равно. Ты не мой ни там, ни тут. Ты думаешь, я пьян? Я много выпил, это правда. Но я не пьян. Я бы хотел быть пьяным и вырубиться, но пью и не пьянею. Просто кошмар.  
Он говорил правду, по крайней мере, отчасти это было правдой. Он него за пять ярдов несло вином, но его голос был твёрдым, а речь - внятной и осмысленной. Если у него и помутилось в голове, то не от вина. Я смотрел на него и чувствовал самое невероятное, самое нелепое чувство из всех, которые мог и должен был к нему ощущать.  
Я чувствовал, что виноват перед ним.  
\- Когда я затеял всё это, оно казалось таким простым, - сказал Этьен, положив на столешницу локоть и вцепившись пальцами в угол стола. - Я думал, делов-то будет - сломать тебя пытками и заставить присягнуть Агилойе. Я не собирался калечить тебя, так, припугнуть. Почти всегда достаточно лишь припугнуть... Тогда-то, я думал, ты станешь покладистым и легко примешь меня. Предав своего императора, тебе будет много легче отступиться и от всех остальных своих принципов, - он жёстко усмехнулся уголком рта. - Я же знаю тебя, Леон. Важнее чести и долга для тебя нет ничего. Даже жена и сын для тебя значат меньше, чем твоя чёртова гордость.  
Я смотрел на него, словно заворожённый. Он сидел напротив меня с мушкетом на коленях, растрёпанный, пьяный, вконец обезумевший, и спокойно и холодно говорил мне всё то, чего я никогда не посмел бы сказать себе сам. В кои-то веки он говорил правду. И она была тем ужаснее, что я больше не смел её отрицать.  
Всего лишь чёртова гордость. Именно так.  
\- И так бы и было, - продолжал Этьен, - если бы я смог довести дело до конца. Пара ночей в руках палача - и тебя можно было брать тёпленьким. Но я не смог. Я услышал, как ты кричишь и... - его рука соскользнула с затылка на лицо, и он крепко прижал ладонь к глазам, как будто это воспоминание и теперь причиняло ему нестерпимую боль. - Я не мог на это смотреть. Не мог. К тому же ты был так стоек. Другие на твоём месте уже вовсю молили о милосердии... а ты... я сказал тебе, что это может прекратиться в любой момент, а ты ответил: не может... Тогда-то я понял, насколько тебя недооценил. Ты мне всегда казался мягким... как глина. - Он поднял руку и стиснул кулак, показывая мне, что хотел сделать со мной. - Что тебя можно вот так взять и смять, а потом вылепить из остатка, что мне вздумается... вылепить другого Леона, который будет меня любить. - Он опять засмеялся безумным смехом. - Но любить меня ты был расположен не больше, чем присягать Агилойе. Тогда-то я подумал, что это взаимосвязанные вещи, что, добившись одного, я добьюсь и другого. И ты был рядом, весь мой... я не смог устоять. Я сказал Агилойе, что захватил тебя и обрабатываю, как это обычно делается. Попросил дать мне немного времени...  
\- Так это всё-таки был его приказ. С самого начала?..  
\- Его. Но и во мне он подозревал личный интерес, потому и поручил это дело именно мне. Он знал, что я буду стараться как следует. Но потом, когда мы стали... близки, я понял, что не смогу отдать тебя Агилойе. Он торопил меня, недоумевал, почему я вожусь с тобой так долго. А ты всё ещё упрямился, и в конце концов я сказал ему, что ты умер во время пыток. Я не хотел, чтобы он нам мешал.  
\- Зачем ты солгал мне, что он обо мне ничего не знает?  
\- А ты всё ещё не понял? - скривился Этьен. - Я хотел окончательно порвать твою связь с миром. Чтобы ты думал, будто никому на свете не нужен, кроме меня. Я думал, от отчаяния ты меня наконец полюбишь.  
\- Этьен... - я чуть было не рассмеялся, устало, но всё равно это звучало бы как насмешка - и вовремя сдержал себя, поймав пылающий взгляд Этьена. - От отчаяния не любят. От отчаяния ненавидят.  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь? - спросил он капризно и жалобно, как ребёнок, которого обожаемая мать назвала гадким. Я с трудом покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, нет. Мне тебя просто жаль. Ты так изолгался, так запутался в собственной лжи, что теперь и всех других подозреваешь в притворстве. А я... если я кому и лгал, Этьен, то только себе, когда отрицал, что меня влечёт к тебе. Но физическое влечение - это ещё не всё. Это всего лишь тело.  
Он молча выслушал, и я видел, как дрожат его губы. Сейчас мне действительно было жалко его, и каким-то непостижимым образом я его понимал. Он всегда был грубым и диковатым, слишком порывистым и резким, мой друг Этьен Эрдайра. Может, он бы и рад по-другому, да не умеет.  
\- Знаешь, - проворил он, - одно время я всерьёз думал о том, чтобы захватить твою жену, привезти сюда и отдать пытошникам. Тогда, думаю, ты был бы более сговорчив.  
Кровь отлила у меня от лица. По правде, я и сам думал об этом - и в ужасе гнал эту мысль, боясь, что Этьен как-то угадает её и воплотит в жизнь.  
\- Если бы ты это сделал, Этьен, я бы никогда, никогда тебя не простил.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он и криво улыбнулся. - Я ведь тебя знаю, как ты не поймёшь? Потому, - добавил он со вздохом, - я и не мог это сделать.  
Господи боже, подумал я в изумлении, глядя на него, а ведь он действительно до последнего верил, что я смогу быть вместе с ним. Что то ли пойму его, то ли оценю, то ли посочувствую его страсти, то ли через тело приду к его душе... Он думал, что я прощу ему всё - пытки, побои, насилие, бесконечные унижения... он меня знал. В какой-то из бесчисленных вероятностей так могло бы быть, если бы что-то пошло иначе... если бы сам я был хоть немножко другим. И была в целом мире только одна вещь, который любой из Леонов Сильване, даже Леон Сильване, влюблённый в Этьена Эрдайру, не смог бы ему простить. Это был вред, нанесённый моей жене.  
Ты почти получил меня, Этьен. Почти.  
Мы молчали долго, слишком долго, молчание становилось опасным. Этьен рассеянно покачивал коленом, и дуло мушкета, обращённое на меня, покачивалось вместе с ним.  
\- Но теперь всему конец, - сказал он так внезапно, что я снова вздрогнул. - Агилойя обо всём узнал и пришёл сюда с двумя сотнями пехотинцев. Требует, чтобы я тебя выдал и сдался сам. Что мне делать, Леон?  
Я подозревал, что от ответа зависит моя жизнь, поэтому очень тщательно подбирал слова.  
\- Он твой хозяин. Ты ему присягал. Делай, как он велит.  
\- Хозяин? - расхохотался Этьен. - Агилойя? Ты такой наивный, боже, какой же ты всё-таки наивный дурачок! Ты - мой хозяин, - страстно закончил он, и я почувствовал ком, тошнотно поднимающийся к горлу. Он совсем помешался. Мой бедный Этьен окончательно выжил из ума. И, видимо, безумие его было заразно, потому что у меня мелькнула мысль сказать ему: "Раз я твой хозяин, то я приказываю тебе немедленно открыть ворота и выпустить меня отсюда!" Десять против одного, что он бы охотно выполнил этот приказ - и отпустил бы меня на волю, всадив мне пулю в живот.  
\- Этьен, я прошу тебя, успокойся. Всё ещё можно исправить. Я...  
\- Исправить, - повторил он. - Да, исправить, конечно. Исправить то, что с тобой делали эти свиньи там, внизу, пока я носился по лесам и полям, пытаясь выкинуть всё из головы. Это можно исправить, Леон?  
\- Это можно пережить, - очень тихо ответил я.  
Он резко повернулся ко мне всем телом. Его взгляд вдруг стал осмысленным, ясным и пронзительно нежным.  
\- Можно, - кивнул он. - Можно и нужно пережить.  
Сказав это, он перехватил мушкет двумя руками и встал.  
На миг я закрыл глаза. Я ждал выстрела, и, честно скажу, мне было ужасно страшно. Я совершенно не хотел умирать, что, может быть, странно после всего, что со мной произошло. Но именно сейчас, стоя в этом сумрачном холодном зале, я особенно остро ощущал, как отчаянно, беззаветно люблю жизнь. Так люблю, что ничто на свете не заставит меня уйти добровольно.  
Но миг слабости, к счастью, пошёл, я открыл глаза и посмотрел на Этьена, стоящего передо мной. Он слегка пошатывался, на отвороте его сорочки я заметил винное пятно, похожее на пятно крови. Сжимая мушкет двумя руками, он пошёл на меня. Я стоял неподвижно и смотрел, как он приближается, и не шевельнулся даже когда он оказался прямо передо мной и вложил мушкет мне в руки. Потом отступил на шаг и слегка развёл руки в стороны, открывая мне свою грудь.  
\- Давай, - сказал он. - Давай с этим наконец покончим. Переживи это, Леон.  
Я стоял, стискивая мушкет в руках. Вернее, не я - это мои руки его стискивали, сами, помимо моей воли, с такой силой, словно хотели переломить. Чего бы только я ни отдал полгода назад за возможность взять в руки мушкет! Месяц назад... неделю назад... И вот я его получил, даже не понадобилось отбирать. И Этьен, тот, в кого я в своих фантазиях столько раз всаживал горсть свинца, стоял напротив меня, разведя руки в стороны, пригласительно, почти просяще. И взгляд его был нежным, умоляющим, таким отчаянным. Я вспомнил, как в этом самом зале он положил ладонь мне на спину и поцеловал меня, неуверенно, полный сомнения и надежды. Теперь в нём не осталось ни того, ни другого.  
Боже, я был так перед ним виноват.  
И, боже, какой низостью, какой гнусной подлостью было с его стороны заставить меня ощущать эту вину.  
\- Ты думаешь, - сказал я, сжимая мушкет, - если я убью тебя, мне станет легче?  
Он не ответил - кажется, он не мог больше говорить, - только бессильно мотнул головой.  
\- Или, - продолжил я холодно, чувствуя, как волна крови, хлынувшая было к голове, медленно откатывает от неё, - может быть, легче станет тебе?  
Этьен открыл рот - и закрыл его, когда я с силой всунул мушкет обратно в его потные дрожащие руки.  
\- Прости, Этьен, но я не стану делать за тебя грязную работу, - сухо закончил я. - До сих пор ты отлично справлялся с ней сам.  
Он стоял, растерянно моргая. Руки с оружием опустились, словно приклад стал внезапно слишком тяжёл для него. Он как будто пытался что-то сказать, но не мог, потом добрёл до стула и сполз на него, уронив оружие на пол. Я бросил на мушкет последний взгляд и сказал:  
\- Пошли к Агилойе гонца и сдай ему крепость. Хватит уже, Этьен. Будь мужчиной в кои-то веки, хотя бы раз.  
Оставь мне хоть что-то, за что я мог бы тебя уважать, добавил я мысленно. Хоть что-то, за что я смогу цепляться, вспоминая о нашей дружбе.  
И он как будто услышал меня, несмотря на то, что последние слова я проговорил лишь про себя.  
Я молча смотрел, как он снова встаёт, проходит мимо меня и колотит в дверь кулаком - твёрдо, и это меня обнадёжило. Дверь распахнулась тотчас же, и в проёме показались лица стражников, полные затаенной опаски.  
\- Спустить флаги, - глухо сказал Этьен. - Открыть ворота.  
Когда-то я восхищался им. Когда-то я его, должно быть, любил.  
Это было очень давно.

Граф Агилойя всего на шесть лет старше своего венценосного племянника, и внешне очень на него похож - в обоих сильны династические черты, - так что с виду их можно принять скорее за братьев. В то же время разница между ними сильно бросалась в глаза: Аугусто со дня коронации всячески старался подчеркнуть свой статус, следил за сианской модой, злоупотреблял кружевами и драгоценностями. Над ним слегка посмеивались за глаза из-за щёгольства и тщеславия, но лично я легко ему их прощал, потому что знал: для него они были лишним доказательством его более чем шаткого положения. Его дядя не нуждался в подобных средствах самоутверждения. Он был королевской крови, безукоризненной, как первая брачная ночь девственницы, поэтому никому ничего не стремился доказывать. Я видел его несколько раз в столице ещё при жизни императора Вильяма, до того, как Агилойя поднял мятеж, и он всегда выделялся среди прочих суровой простотой костюма и манер. Это был красивый, статный человек с волевым лицом, и его уважали даже враги.  
Я тоже его уважал, несмотря на то, что служил его сопернику, и он ни разу не давал мне повода для обратного. В тот день, когда он вошёл в зал, где я остался после ухода Этьена ждать развития событий, я зауважал его ещё больше.  
\- Лейтенант Сильване, если не ошибаюсь? - спросил Агилойя, едва войдя. За ним шли двое его людей; едва переступив порог, он кивком отпустил их, и мы остались наедине. Я поклонился ему с холодной учтивостью, как полагается кланяться врагу, занимающему более высокое положение и принадлежащему к императорской фамилии. Он ответил поклоном, лишь немногим менее глубоким, чем мой.  
\- В иных обстоятельствах я сказал бы, что счастлив встрече, но сейчас это не слишком уместно, - заметил Агилойя, подходя ближе. - Тем не менее рад обнаружить вас в добром здравии.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - слегка улыбнулся я, и он вдруг улыбнулся в ответ, широко и открыто. На нём был чёрный полевой мундир с золочёными эполетами - и только эти эполеты указывали на занимаемый им ранг. Не считая, конечно, осанки и манеры невозмутимого, доброжелательного превосходства, с которой он держался. Будь я более малодушен, злорадно подумал бы, что легко быть снисходительным, когда побеждаешь - но я видел его и в другом положении, когда полтора года назад император взял его в плен в битве под Шитольди. Свои отбили его на следующий же день, но накануне, когда Аугусто допрашивал его у себя в палатке, граф Агилойя глядел на него точно так же, как и на меня теперь - с лёгкой спокойной усмешкой.  
\- Простите, что не явился раньше, лейтенант. По досадному недоразумению я полагал, что вы погибли ещё в начале зимы. Хотя, говоря по правде, эта весть сразу же вызвала у меня подозрение, потому что капитан Эрдайра - не из тех неумелых палачей, которые способны случайно замучить жертву.  
Его невозмутимая речь отозвалась во мне противным холодком. Не то чтобы у меня были основания ему не верить, но, похоже, он знал о прошлом Этьена побольше моего.  
\- Я сказал что-то не то? - полюбопытствовал граф, глядя на меня с интересом. Я слегка покраснел.  
\- Простите...  
\- О, не стоит извиняться. Я люблю людей, у которых все мысли написаны на лице. Я, к слову, отметил в вас это ещё в Сиане, когда вас только представили ко двору моего брата. Вы мне сразу понравились... Собственно, Эрдайра более трёх лет был следователем Руванского тайного сыска. Он сделал карьеру на том, как развязывал языки шпикам и перевербовывал сепаратистских агентов. Потом случился какой-то скандал с превышением полномочий, и нему пришлось спешно бежать из провинции. Так вышло, что он искал убежища, тогда-то его мне и рекомендовали. Он жесток, умён и исполнителен, на войне такие качества - ценность. Правда, чересчур горяч, а вот это уже недостаток. Вижу, - добавил граф после паузы, - всё это новость для вас.  
\- Как вам сказать, - прочистив горло, натянуто усмехнулся я. - О большей части сказанного вами я мог бы и сам догадаться. Я слышу об этом впервые, но удивлён ли?.. Не думаю.  
Агилойя сцепил руки за спиной и внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Вы очень интересный человек, сир Сильване, - проговорил он наконец. - Мне жаль, что мы встретились в таких обстоятельствах. Вам уже известно, что война почти закончена?  
\- Да, но не из самых надёжных источников.  
\- Я вас просвещу. Аугусто сдал мне столицу, которую сам же довёл до массовых беспорядков. Каюсь, я спровоцировал его, вовремя подослав к нему провокатора, но, честно говоря, масштаб репрессий против кадаров удивил даже меня. Теперь всё немного успокоилось, однако Аугусто продолжает упрямиться. Это вам в нём нравится, верно? - вдруг спросил он. - Его упрямство.  
Я не нашелся, что ответить. Может, и так... по правде, я мало думал об этом.  
\- Я знаю, что вы патриот, - продолжал Агилойя. - Причём патриот старой закалки, грезящий былым величием Вальены. Увы, мой друг, вы ещё слишком молоды. Зрелость неромантична, и реальность - тоже. Когда-то Риверте собрал из осколков могучую державу, но то были другие времена. Нынче казна пуста, церковь слабеет день ото дня, в народе всё больше вольнодумства, а войну выигрывают не тактики, а те, у кого есть деньги на покупку пороха. Мы больше не в силах поддерживать покорность в других страхом и силой. Только сотрудничеством - и взаимовыгодным, потому что теперь наши враги точно так же владеют пушками, как мы сами, и столкновение приведёт не к победе сильнейшего, а к всеобщему разрушению и хаосу. Я мог бы взять Журдан ещё на прошлой неделе, стоило мне пальнуть по нему пару раз. - Он похлопал ладонью по каменной стене. - Да только жаль было стен. Этой крепости восемьсот лет. Здесь отбывали заключение Леверналь, Гонкар, Деппьез и даже сам Риверте, когда в очередной раз поцапался с королём Рикардо. Как знать, может, лет через двести люди будут ходить сюда как на прогулку, просто чтобы посмотреть на эти стены. Вы скажете, - продолжал он решительно, не давая мне возразить, - что это слишком мрачная память. Но она такая же часть величия Вальены, как и Сиана с её фонтанами, соборами и садами. Лгать потомкам - бессмысленное занятие, сир Сильване, они всё равно дознаются правду и сочтут нас трусами за то, что мы пытались её утаить.  
Что мне было на это сказать? Этот человек видел битв, советов, предательств и возвышений вдесятеро, в сто раз больше, чем мог бы увидеть я, даже используя свой "боевой взор". Он понимал, о чём говорит, и хотя я был не согласен с ним в основном, кое в чём спорить не мог. Лгать о прошлом, замалчивая его тёмную сторону, так же бессмысленно, как пытаться запереть в ящике солнечный свет.  
\- Зачем вы мне всё это говорите, монсир? - спросил я после недолгой тишины.  
\- Я думал, это очевидно. Вы мне нужны. Через неделю Аугусто даёт мне последний бой под Кондалиссо. У него осталось немало сторонников, и сполна уверенным в исходе этого сражения я быть не могу. Больше скажу: если бы вы были с ним, я бы поставил скорее на него, чем на себя.  
\- Ваша милость, - улыбнулся я, - вы думаете, что сможете меня заставить?  
\- Нет. Конечно же, нет. Один из самых умелых палачей Вальены полгода ломал вас, однако так и не добился того, что хотел. Я вовсе не столь самоуверен, чтобы ожидать для себя успеха там, где он проиграл.  
Я в потрясении посмотрел на него. Неужели он знает обо всём?.. А впрочем - разумеется, знает. Идара наверняка пересказал ему все подробности. Кровь прилила к моим щекам. Если он вздумает меня шантажировать...  
\- Монсир, боюсь, я вынужден...  
\- Погодите, - перебил он. - Прежде чем отказываться, подумайте вот о чём. Я не могу вас принудить, но и освободить не смогу до тех пор, пока сражение не состоится. Однако даже если Аугусто победит, ваш статус при нём сильно изменится. Вы полгода пробыли в плену у человека, который служил мне, и вернулись живым. Как бы вы ни доказывали Аугусто свою лояльность, он со своей извечной подозрительностью отныне будет видеть в вас двойного агента. Прежнего доверия к вам уже никогда не будет. Кстати, вы знаете, что он сватает вашу вдову... простите, вашу жену за герцога Хиллэсского? Так он надеется связать Хиллэс с Вальеной и заручиться его поддержкой на какое-то время. Ваша супруга далеко не в восторге от такой перспективы, тем более что она всё ещё носит по вам траур. Но Аугусто не волнуют её чувства - и ваша светлая память, простите меня ещё раз. Он уже вас предал, и, как бы странно это ни звучало, не простит вам этого, когда вы к нему вернётесь. Люди обычно сильнее всего ненавидят нас за то зло, которые они сами же нам причинили.  
Я вновь вспомнил сапог Этьена, вминающийся мне в рёбра, и монотонное: "Сука, сука, сука". Проклятье, как бы ни хотел я возразить графу Агилойе - но было попросту нечего.  
\- Кроме всего прочего, вы кадар. Насколько я знаю, вы нерелигиозны, но это не важно: если Аугусто вернётся к власти, ему придётся проводить и дальше политику притеснения кадаров, которую он начал в угоду церкви. Словом, с какой стороны ни подойди, он не сможет ответить вам достойной наградой за вашу феноменальную стойкость и преданность. Напротив, именно за эту стойкость он вас покарает. Слабые не любят сильных.  
\- Вы мне льстите, сударь, - перебил я. - Льстите грубо и довольно неумело, пользуясь своим положением.  
\- Если бы я пользовался моим положением, лейтенант, мы бы беседовали с вами в пыточной камере. Но там, как я могу судить, вы уже всё повидали, впечатлить вас трудно. Поэтому я предлагаю вам честную сделку. Будьте на моей стороне в этом бою. Помогите остановить Аугусто с его амбициями и навести хоть какой-то порядок в том, что осталось от Вальены. Не позвольте зажечься новым кострам, на которых сгорят ваши единоверцы. А потом поступайте, как знаете. Если после не захотите служить мне - я, вероятно, попытаюсь вас убить, потому что человек с вашими способностями и вашей волей может быть очень опасным врагом. Но со всей искренностью могу вам сказать, что ещё никогда у меня не было меньшего желания это делать.  
Он говорил с такой обезоруживающей, беззастенчивой прямотой, что вызывал во мне невольное восхищение. Проклятье, я как был, так и остался наивным дураком, восторженным юнцом, и, чёрт подери, не хотел меняться. Конечно, подсознательно я понимал, что Агилойя не более чист душой, чем Аугусто, и если и впрямь печётся о благе Вальены, то лишь после своего собственного блага... но разве не это - суть и смысл человеческой природы? Заботиться о себе и о том, что ты любишь.  
В конце концов, ведь это не Агилойя насильно выдавал замуж мою Элишку, не давая ей даже времени пережить её горе.  
\- У меня есть одно условие, - сказал я, и Агилойя, облегченно вздохнул, расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Заранее согласен, если только вы не попросите вернуть Аугусто трон.  
\- Не убивайте Этьена.  
Улыбка графа слегка померкла, брови недоумённо сошлись к переносице.  
\- Вот чёрт... вы меня поймали, лейтенант, - сказал он со сдержанным смешком. - Не думал, что вы за него попросите. И это непростая просьба, потому что Эрдайра лгал мне и предал меня, а я этого не прощаю. Если миловать всех, кто плохо мне служит, люди будут считать меня слабаком.  
\- Я не прошу вас миловать всех. Только его.  
Агилойя в упор посмотрел на меня.  
\- Почему? - спросил он почти грубо. - Почему, чёрт возьми, вы просите за него после всего, что он с вами сделал?  
\- Он был моим другом, - не дрогнув, ответил я. - Ещё с детства. И отчасти в его неповиновении вам была и моя вина. Я дорожу своей чистой совестью, сир Агилойя, и не хотел бы, чтобы мне было в чём себя упрекнуть.  
\- Вижу, - сказал он, - вижу, что дорожите. По правде, сир Сильване, я никогда в жизни не встречал настолько гордого человека. Кадары ведь вроде бы тоже считают гордыню смертным грехом?  
\- Не знаю толком, монсир. Как вы сами сказали, я не слишком религиозен.  
Агилойя рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно. Вы выиграли. Получите своего Эрдайру. Надеюсь, только его? За Гильяма Идару, например, вы просить не станете?  
Я вспомнил бегающие глазки сианского интригана и резко помотал головой.  
\- И слава богу, - вздохнул Агилойя. - Потому что я его уже повесил.  
\- Вы его... что?  
\- Повесил, - не моргнув глазом, повторил граф. - Знаю, это считается недостойной казнью для дворянина, но для предателя и двурушника, а также для сплетника у меня не нашлось ни свинца, ни доброй стали, только верёвка.  
Я слушал его в замешательстве - и облегчении. Недостойное чувство по отношению к умершему, но что поделать - я радовался безвременной кончине человека, знавшего о моём позоре и не умевшего держать язык за зубами.  
\- И вот ещё что, - добавил Агилойя, помолчав. - Из моих слов вы, боюсь, могли сделать некоторые превратные выводы. Я не столь осведомлён, как вы могли бы подумать. Знаю лишь, что Эрдайра вас пытал. Никакие подробности мне не известны. Я не знаю в точности, что между вами происходило... и не хочу знать. И полагаю, что в общем-то нечего знать. Я прав?  
Я кивнул, пытаясь сглотнуть. Агилойя смотрел мне в лицо спокойными внимательными глазами, влажно поблескивавшими в сумраке зала. И именно в этот миг я окончательно принял решение.  
\- Когда, вы говорите, эта битва?..  
\- В будущее воскресенье. Я надеюсь на вас, сир Сильване. И на победу тоже надеюсь. А потом, - сказал он, - если хотите, вы сможете наконец-то навестить вашу жену. Насколько я могу судить, оба вы ждали этого достаточно долго.

Я заканчиваю мой рассказ.  
Описывать битву при Кондалиссо я не стану - с этим гораздо лучше моего справятся хроникёры. Но уже теперь ясно, что она войдёт в летописи как главное сражение гражданской войны, разразившейся в то смутное время и закончившейся падением Вальенской Империи. Согласно мирному договору, скреплённому проигравшим Аугусто и победившим Агилойей летним днём в замке Телнай, большая часть провинций приобретала, точнее, возвращала статус независимых княжеств. Сам Аугусто подписал отречение от престола и уехал в Хиллэс, где его достаточно тепло приняли при дворе местного правителя и где ему предстояло жить в изгнании. Я его так и не увидел, так как во время битвы Агилойя не отпускал меня от себя, заставляя непрерывно передавать ему картину обширного поля боя, которая стояла у меня перед глазами; а после, кажется, намеренно услал, чтобы не дать мне встретиться с Аугусто. Не сказать, что я был этим опечален - я чувствовал смесь вины и отвращения, и ни то ни другое чувство не хотел бы ему показывать. Что вряд ли было бы возможно, если бы мы всё же встретились, потому что, как верно сказал Агилойя, все мои чувства ясно написаны у меня на лице. Похоже, что даже те, о которых не знаю я сам.  
Этьен всю кампанию просидел в Журдане на нижнем уровне подземелий. Насколько я знаю, с ним довольно сносно обращались. Когда всё было кончено, Агилойя выпустил его и велел в течение трёх дней покинуть Вальену - под страхом немедленной казни в случае ослушания. Я в это время был в Телнае вместе с графом, так что не знаю, что сказал Этьен на всё это. Не знаю, стало ли ему известно, что своей жизнью он обязан мне. Я и не хочу это знать, по правде - не хочу, чтобы он считал себя мне обязанным. Обязанность связывает, а я не хочу быть связанным с ним больше, чем есть. Я и так боюсь, что мне придётся потратить остаток жизни, чтобы разорвать эти узы.  
Агилойя сдержал обещание и, как только был подписан мирный договор, объявил, что отныне я свободен - и тут же повторил своё предложение остаться в его рядах. Я поспросил время подумать, хотя, по большому счёту, особого выбора у меня не было. В конце концов, я даже не переставал быть лейтенантом императорской гвардии. Только император сменился на короля и назывался теперь не Аугусто Первый, а Родриго Пятый, только и всего.  
Вскоре после Кондалисской битвы новоиспечённый монарх покинул Телнай. Я смотрел с крепостной, как он уходит со своим войском. Мне тоже пора было уезжать, но я медлил. Теперь, наконец-то, ничто не отделяло меня от Элишки - ничто, кроме тридцати лиг дороги и моего стыда. Я смотрел на неё каждый день, на неё и нашего сына, который уже начал садиться и радостно узнавать свою мать, и моё сердце разрывалось от любви к ним, но ехать я не мог. Слишком много всего... нет, не переменилось - скорее, всплыло из глубин, где ему лучше было и оставаться. Я не мог привезти всё это людям, которых любил больше всего на свете, и заставить их разделять тяжесть моей ноши.  
Поэтому я попытался сперва облегчить её. Хотя бы немного.  
Для того я всё это сейчас и пишу.  
Стопка исписанного пергамента лежит передо мной на столе, залитом полуденным солнцем. У меня неважнецкий почерк, я наделал кучу помарок и насажал клякс, а те страницы, где я описываю подземелья Журдана и ночи с Этьеном, и вовсе почти нельзя разобрать, потому что когда я писал их, у меня слишком дрожала рука. Но это не важно - всё равно этого никто никогда не прочтёт. Сейчас я допишу последнюю страницу, сгребу все листки в охапку, не забыв ни одного, и брошу в камин. Я буду смотреть, как они скручиваются и тлеют, чернея и обращаясь в пепел, и та горечь, та боль, та вина, которой они пропитаны, почернеют и сгорят вместе с ними. Не до конца, и ещё очень долго я буду ворошить в своей душе остывающие угли; порой они будут вновь вспыхивать, и тогда я стану подходить к окну и вглядываться вперёд, пытаясь где-то далеко, бесконечно далеко разглядеть Этьена, шагающего по пыльной пустынной дороге неведомой мне земли. Я и сейчас вижу его: шаг его широк, плечи опущены, шляпа низко надвинута на глаза. Я переворачиваю эту страницу, чтобы вернуться к ней, быть может, потом, одной из бессонных ночей, которых у меня - я знаю - много впереди. Но сейчас день, солнечный луч отражается в чернильнице и падает на затупившееся перо, которым я дописываю эти слова. Огонь я уже развёл, и он потрескивает в камине. И когда последний листок догорит, я выйду из этой комнаты, спущусь вниз, оседлаю коня и поеду домой, к Элишке. Я вижу её сейчас; на ней коричневое платье, она кормит грудью нашего сына, имени которого я всё ещё не знаю, и я мысленно глажу по голове их обоих. И тут мой сын отворачивается от материнской груди, распахивает глазёнки - они у него серо-зелёные и светлые, как у матери - и, счастливо смеясь, тянет перед собой крохотные ручонки. Я иду к нему, я уже к нему иду, он смеётся и хватает за палец удивлённую мать, пытающуюся его успокоить.  
Я знаю, что он меня видит.

___________________  
Per creperum (лат.) - "сквозь тьму"


End file.
